OF GODS AND MEN
by Takao1160
Summary: I DO NOT FOLLOW CANNON - So if you expect, then don't read this. Harry's ancestors made enemies many centuries before he was born. A kindly god is able to find out about the plot and deril it before an innocent life was snuffed out. With the help of the gods Harry is able to survive his childhood before Hogwarts comes along. Pairings HP/HG/DG/PP
1. Chapter 1

**OF GODS AND MEN**

**CHAPTER 1**

In a large room with three older women working diligently, one over a spinning wheel, another watching the spool of thread form with a staff and an owl on her shoulder, and the last across the room with scissors monitoring threads, the women worked tirelessly to accomplish their tasks. The lady with the staff spoke with concern "Slow Klotho as this is a critical thread for this time period."

The spinning wheel lady answered back "Yes, Lakhesis I have slowed considerable as you can plainly see."

Lakhesis watched as a frown grew on her brow "Antropos, we have need of you quickly!" she said to the lady with scissors."

Antropos answered "Yes, I am aware but I must finish with the parent's first before dealing with the child." Antropos quickly clipped the string before her "There that was the father. It will only be a moment before I can deal with the mother." She stated.

It was only a minute later that Antropos clipped another string and then walked briskly toward the spinning wheel. She arrived with moments to spare, enough to sigh and release her anguish "I hate doing this to young ones they had no time to experience or learn in such a short life span."

Klotho replied sternly "It is the way of things and it must be done to keep the balance within the universe. We must not waver from our task as it risks the natural order of things." She stated with no emotion.

Antropos looked at her and watched her actions of one very use to going about her task with no realization for what those tasks caused others. She was saddened as every day she worked her feelings about this seemed less, Antropos didn't care for this aspect of her job. On days like today where an eighteen month old child was to meet death she liked it even less.

Antropos saw the thread of her current subject near the nexus point she was meant to cut. Her frown deepened as she placed her scissors around the thread. She felt the nexus and squeezed to clip the thread from the stream of life.

The thread quickly began to darken as the subject began to die. The thread fell to the floor as had many others before this one. The floor was littered to the point of becoming a carpet of loose threads.

Antropos, being so busy did not notice that the dimming string suddenly became brighter and thicker. Lakhesis saw a flash of light out of the corner of her eye and looked down. When she saw the string that had just been cut glowing brightly she hissed "The child's light has not dimmed sisters. Something is amiss."

The three turned to the glowing thread resting on the floor. Antropos's Owl Anri' swooped down and picked up the thread in his beak. He settled back onto Antropos shoulder and let the thread fall across his mistress's hand. She viewed the thread with great interest and then her eyes widened as the thread pulsed in time with the subject's heartbeat.

She looked at her sisters with wonder "This child is no longer within our sphere of influence. He is beyond us and something greater is in control of him."

Klotho stood up abruptly and with a rage seething within her "That was not a chosen child. This is something else entirely and all we need do to rid ourselves of this abomination is find the problem and cut it from him."

Antropos held out her hand to stave off the older sister "No, this one has a destiny that is beyond us." Antropos turned to her older sister "Need I remind you that I am death. I am Moira or the Miori and while you two weave and measure new souls, it is my task to remove these souls."

Klotho looked angered until her sister stated the next "Sister you have been at this task for far too long and have become jaded to it. You will not have your orderly chaos today. Today this string has decided to have a revolution." Antropos stood looking at her defiantly with a smile.

Klotho's eyes revealed the rage and uncertainty writhing inside of her "Revolution! What do you know of revolution sister, eh? We both know who has taken this choice from us. The almighty Zues has dictated again what he asks us to manage for him and yet he does not even consult when he overrules us."

Klotho sat back down at her spindle and began the tedious chore of weaving string. Today he has created more chaos for all of us and tomorrow or the next he will persuade us to fix his mess that he has just created, mark my words sisters!"

Lakhesis who had been silent through both sisters tirade finally spoke "Yes, sister it is true but the measure of this soul was different to begin with. It was as if he was only partially in that realm to begin with."

Klotho and Antropos looked at her before Antropos asked "What do you mean he was a being of two realms?"

Lakhesis grinned "He was within two realms and in death we attempted to move him to be completely within this realm. His soul appears to have merged in his realm and that saved him but his measure increased very, very dramatically." Lakhesis stated and then lifted her staff to show the measure.

Antropos gasped "What does it mean?"

Lakhesis grinned "Viva la revolution!"

**Grodric's Hollow Oct 1981 –**

Métis had spent the better part of the day with this family. She had grown to know them and felt a kinship with them as well. She was greatly saddened when she discovered a few months back that Klotho had weaved their thread to remove this family from the tapestry of time.

She did not understand this as this family had been on the side of right and justice for many generations. She did not feel like the other gods had paid enough attention to their contributions to the world as a whole. Being the Titan of Good counsel and wisdom this did not feel right to her.

Then a week later having almost forgotten about it, she found a scroll which specifically mentioned this family and most importantly this child in a prophesy. When she read it she realized that some gods had worked together to end this family line for a purpose. Two days later she found the answer in that a family member had went against a god nine hundred years ago.

Métis shook her head as she then found the connection to this god and Klotho; they had been lovers for many months. Lelantos had sprung his trap and at last was going to finish this family off and wipe them from time. This was a plot worthy of a god and very unwise as this plot would, in all eventuality, kill off the entire human race. Métis had checked with Chronos to look through time and most possibilities ended with human race dead if the Potter family fell.

Métis had made her decision quickly and over the next week met with Prometheus, the creator of man-kind. She did not directly tell Prometheus what was transpiring but Prometheus revealed enough to lead Métis to find the right scrolls to save the family at least. Métis plotted and planned until her planning led to this day.

The little one was beyond a handful. He was cheerful, happy, and his mother and father were run ragged as Métis watched in mirth. During his afternoon nap, the tyke woke suddenly and stood looking directly at Métis who was disillusioned in the corner. Métis was shocked when the baby stood and waved to her with a smile "Hi Metty." The little baby stated. Métis moved over to him and held her finger out for the little tyke to hold.

The baby without hesitation grabbed her finger "Metty good!" he vocalized as he looked into the older woman's eyes. How could the child see her, it was not possible. Only gods and some of their half-human children could see other gods, it was the way of things. What a most delightful and powerful child she thought as she smiled at him.

It saddened Métis even more that a petty god would try to stamp this little one's life out. Métis backed away as footsteps came closer to the child's room. As she watched the interaction between the father and son her decision to intercede never felt so right.

It was hours later when the homes door were blasted down and the father killed that Métis waited until the precise moment to shield the child before the green curse could hit him. The rebound of the spell obliterated much of the room and destroyed the one who had cast it. The shield that Métis placed in front of the child held. Métis knew that Antropos would have cut the string and this child from hence forth would be outside of the Miora's influence. This child would not be in the tapestry of life but outside of it.

Métis left with a smile on her face as the deception had been complete. The Lelantos ring she had placed back into Lelantos's house and it had never been missed. Métis smiled as the signature of what had been done would lead directly back to Lelantos and he had saved the child. The fates had lost a child to their whims because he was now outside of their influence.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 - **

Métis then returned to her home to rest from her busy week. She had risen the next day only to be summoned by Zues. A summoning did not occur very often, maybe once in five hundred years or so. Métis knew that Klotho had said something about having a child removed from her influence. She must be ready for whatever had been discovered.

At the Hall Zues and the council of six were seated at the bottom of stone pit with seats surrounding all sides. The pit was big enough to hold seven chairs with Zues's chair being no different than the other six. It was ten minutes before the other gods meandered into the ampitheater to take their seats.

Zues stood and held his hands out and turned full circle. "A most curious thing has occurred in the last two days. I was most intrigued by this as Klotho has accused me of asserting my divine right as leader of the gods." Zues turned to look at Klotho and placed his hands on his hips. "I did not do this for this human."

Zues turned to the rest of the theater and looked at as many of them as he could "This means that one of you or a group of you have interceded on the human child's behalf and I want to know why."

An older female stood up "Mighty Zues have you checked for a signature of the one or ones that interceded?"

Zues smiled "Oh yes my lovely Hespia. It is the first thing I looked for and I can identify the person from this." Everyone started to mutter under their breath.

Hermes stood up from a different side of the pit seats "Then tell us Zues who did this so we may divine the reasons for it."

Zues turned to Hermes "Brother I shall do this but I think that it is important to know what human family this was done to. I have found scrolls that list the deeds of this family and if this child had died a family line would now be extinguished. It was an old family that has been just and has always done right by us."

Aphrodite addressed the hall "Zues how can this be as we always protect those select families. Which one of us were his guardians?"

Zues looked at the eldest god among them, Hyperion, who was sitting with his eyes closed "It was Hyperion who was the family guardian and as you can see Hyperion is in no condition to be guardian to anyone, not even himself."

Zues looked sadden before he pointed his bolt at Hyperion "It is with sadness that I now place Hyperion as a star to be rejuvenated and nourished until such time in the future he can return to us reborn from the star dust again." Hyperion disappeared and a star above the amphitheater glowed brightly and then settled down.

Zues turned to the crowd "I will need a god to take over Hyperion's duties and to be a guardian for this family." Not one of the gods moved for a minute and then slowly Métis stood.

"Zues if you wish it I will champion this family. I ask that if I receive Hyperion's powers that it be changed to be Titan of light and truth as I can then add to my wise counsel and advice." Zues nodded in deep thought.

Ophion stood slowly and looked concern "You are receiving extra duties but also extra powers and by right you should now sit on the counsel of six. Is it wise to give one so much power?"

Métis looked at Zues and received a small nod to answer "All of what you said is true but I do not think an advisor to the gods or Titans should ever rule over them. My belief is that it is far wiser that I should stay out of the politics of governing to instead focusing on finding the truth and bringing it to light. I have no aspirations to replace anyone, save for Hyperion."

Zues looked at Métis and grinned at her before he turned to the hall and spoke "Tis true what Ophion has stated and it is more true what Métis has said. "As your leader I believe the best thing to do is to make Métis our council's councilor to advise us." Zues waved his hand and a chair appeared outside of the pit and behind Zues's own chair.

Métis took her new seat and bowed to everyone. Zues smiled at her and then continued "Now onto the reasons for being here. A just and favored family was nearly wiped out save for one of you who saved the last child from harm. The child has no parents now and is alone in the world save for the sister's family."

Métis stood up "Great Zues, if I may, I have knowledge to help in the council and hall's decision."

Zues looked at her with an arched eyebrow "Why would a decision need to be made?"

Métis moved closer with a scroll "This child is a child of prophesy and the sister is biased and jealous of those that do magic. The child has been placed in a dangerous environment and needs protection or all could be lost."

Chronos stated from his seat "Ah, Métis now I understand why you asked to see the future." Chronos turned to Zues "It is as Métis states if this child dies then most possibilities will lead to the complete destruction of the humans. The child is a nexus point in the timeline."

Zues replied "That is most interesting." He stated while reading the scroll.

Lelantos stood and gave a sneer "Mighty Zues and the council is it not possible that we have placed too much value on this human? Could it not be said that we are gods and above all of this human quagmire?"

Zues looked up "Lelantos I thought you above all else would be happy to bring protection to this child as it was you that saved him."

Lelantos stood and showed genuine shock on his visage "What do you mean I saved him. I did nothing of the kind." Lelantos turned to Klotho in shock "What have you done you silly woman?"

Klotho looked surprised and then angered as she stood "I have done nothing except that which you wanted done by beguiling me." She placed her hands on her hips.

Zues looked at both of them in confusion "I do not understand why the spinner of life and the Titan of air and stalking would conspire? Zues sat down and looked concerned "This is most troubling." He stated.

Métis had remained standing and stood besides Zues "I can bring the light of truth to this subject if I am allowed."

Zues looked up and nodded "It was Lelantos objective to end the Potter line because of a petty grudge held against a descendant of his from 900 hundred years ago. It is he that took Klotho as a lover to help persuade her to weave the tapestry so that they would meet their deaths."

Zues looked up in shock "But it is his signature that formed the protection so the child could live."

Métis smiled "No Zues it was not. I protected the child with Lelantos ring so that I could bring Lelantos's deception to the council's attention so that he could be dealt with. It was only fair as he has acted in a very ungod like manner. Klotho need only be monitored by her sister's and all decisions taken from her for a time."

Zues turned to her "Do you know why Lelantos did this."

Métis stated "I do but perhaps it is time for Lelantos to show his true face and for him to reveal his reasons."

Lelantos face had went from mad to madder until with this last statement he exploded "It was a mere human that dared to spoil a god's dictum. Gwaine Potter stopped my servant from completing a task I had set before him as he was being trained to stalk and hunt for the gods."

Métis looked solemn "Yes while this is very true Lelantos the light of truth brings forth better understanding from your lie of omission."

Lelantos stood up "How dare you call me a liar!"

Métis looked angry "I dare call you that which you are! Tell the hall and the council why Gwaine Potter stopped your servant, who was the servant stalking and why?"

The entire hall turned to look at Lelantos and he felt the weight of the truth upon him. He began to sweat and quietly spoke "The who is not important. We are gods and our word is law to humans."

Métis shook her head "Lelantos why are you so afraid to tell them that Gwaine was protecting his daughter and killed your servant. A daughter whose advances by you were spurned because she loved another. You chose your servant because he was extremely jealous of Elisabeth Potter's Lover."

Zues looked between Métis and Lelantos and his fist clenched before he quietly asked "Is this true Lelantos. Is this your reasons for what you have done?"

Lelantos sat down heavily in his chair before looking at Zues. He started slowly nodding his head.

Zues turned his back to him and looked at Métis "Counselor what is it that you would ask of this council and this hall?"

Métis looked at Lelantos and pointed "He is no longer the Titan of Air or stalking. Then the child needs protections and I would ask that I place my mark upon him. He will also need a companion from the love that this family will not give him and I wish to mark one other to heal his early emotional wounds and console him."

Métis looked at the chamber "The last thing I request is that you proclaim him most favored and dictate that no god, Titan or deity may strike against him." A loud gasp was heard around the room at this last proclamation. Zues merely turned to the hall and looked fiercely with his eyes."

Zues turned to look at many of them "Is not the actions of Lelantos contrary to our love of the humans? Has he not acted dishonorable towards this family? This family was already favored and it is without a doubt a most logical thing to do. With Métis guidance and protections a heavily burdened child may live to his full potential and be a human that we can all be proud of."

Zues looked at the council members who responded "I believe we should grant Métis request and help this child."

The members all nodded their heads to agree. Zues turned to the hall "What say you Titans?"

One third voted no and it was not enough to overrule the council's vote. Zues sat down on his chair "Then let it be done as Métis has asked." Zues turned to Métis "I wish to meet this child of Prophesy."

Métis bowed to him "I will be an hour."

One hour later Métis carried the child with a smile as the child was saying over and over again "Metty, Metty, Metty!" Métis sat the child down on the stone floor and he turned to Zues who smiled when the child smiled at him "Zu!"

The child attempted to stand but fell over laughing. He attempted to rise again and managed to stand by widening his feet. He took steps to walk to Zues as he smiled. "He seems a very happy child and very determined to get to me." Zues picked the child up and looked into his eyes "How is it that you know who I am?" The child did not answer but played with his beard.

Métis answered for him "I have already marked the child and he is able to discern the truth."

Zues looked at him before responding "Will it be enough?"

Métis frowned "He will have challenges and he will not be able to meet his companion until he is eleven years of age. I worry for the damage that can be done by his relatives." Zues looked at her with concern.

Zues thought for a moment "He has a dark curse placed within him. I can sense it."

Métis frowned "The dark wizard that killed his family splintered his soul and a minor piece went into the scar on his forehead."

Zues looked "Yes, I see it now a most curious thing." Zues looked at Métis and smiled as he gently kissed the baby's forehead right on his scar. He inhaled slightly and withdrew a black darkness from the scar wound. Zues turned and spat out the dark material that now oozed on the floor.

Zues looked at Métis "That was a most foul thing indeed." Zues looked at the boy "I shall need you to not speak of this to anyone Métis. The child has your mark but in what I just did it has marked him from me." Zues turned Harry to Métis and she immediately saw the lightning bolt tattoo that rested where the scar had been.

Métis stated quickly "That will be most hard to hide."

Zues smiled and handed the child back to Métis "I think that the scar has turned into a most peculiar shape as everyone knows that my mark is always on the inside forearm, without fail."

Métis was about ready to say something and then stopped herself with a smile "You are most generous Zues and the child is lucky to have two marks of protection."

Zues waved her off "He is a happy child and makes those around him happy. Now be gone as I have many things to do today." Zues muttered under his breath "Good Luck Harry and I hope that you will forgive me when you reach the afterlife."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 **

Harry was extremely happy to be away from his relatives. They had never made his life easy nor given him anything. The best he got was lots of chores and half of the food he needed. When his letter had arrived he had been very pleased because he would be away from them for most of the year.

Vernon had refused at first because he did not want to lose his servant. Petunia had pointed out that if Harry did not go then others, of his kind, would come to find out why. Vernon upon hearing this couldn't get him to leave fast enough.

His aunt and uncle had dropped him off at the stations entrance and literally threw his stuff on the ground before driving off as fast as they could. No goodbyes or fare thee well. Harry grabbed his trunk and began searching for platform nine and three quarters. As he passed platform number seven he bumped into a young girl and she began to fall. He quickly reached out a hand and grabbed on to hers. As soon as they made contact a flash of silver light surrounded them.

Harry was completely caught off guard as he felt an immense amount of magic pass through him. He looked down at her hand and realized her touch was very pleasant and he didn't want to let go of her. He looked back up at her and looked into her soft brown eyes and a pleasant tingle tickled his mind. He realized he was being rude and quickly spoke up "I am very sorry that I was distracted and almost caused you to fall."

Hermione was distracted by her surroundings and all the new things she was learning about this morning. She was bumped into and felt herself begin to fall and her hand reached for something to stop her tumble. She was surprised to find a hand latch onto hers to stop her. She saw a flash of light and then felt what her books had described as magic flow through her. She felt a great pleasure course through her and gave a little shudder that slid down her back.

She looked at her hand being held by another and then followed the linked hands up to see a young boy about her age with messy black hair and very vivid green eyes staring back at her. A small hint of a smile came to her face as the wonderful sensations of his touch rippled across her skin. She then heard him apologize for almost causing her to fall. She listened and then without thinking "You have very pretty green eyes."

She then realized what she said and blushed "Oh my god I can't believe I just said that." She told him.

The older version of Hermione and what Harry assumed was her mother asked "Hermione! What hasn't gotten into you?"

Harry turned to her and began "I think it was my fault, I caused her to almost fall." Harry then turned to Hermione "I think what she said was honest and I was just thinking her eyes were very pretty too." Harry noticed that they had not released their hands.

The older man gave a little smile "Do either of you know why a flash of light surrounded you?"

Hermione looked up at him "I felt a wave of magic pass over me and for some reason I have no desire to release his hand. It feels very pleasant to hold it." Hermione finished while looking at him.

Harry watched her and then added "I felt it too and I feel good holding her hand but I don't know what it means."

Jonathon cleared his throat and gave a stern look at Harry "This is my eleven year old daughter and you are a young man we don't even know."

Harry felt his displeasure at seeing him touching his daughter and released her hand. He frowned as the sensation and the pleasant feeling left him. He looked at Hermione and saw her frown at the loss of contact.

Jonathon stated quickly "Thank you young man. We are here to see our daughter off to a boarding school in Scotland and I don't think you will meet up for many months."

Harry made an off handed remark "I am going to a boarding school in Scotland as well."

Hermione put the connection together "Are you looking for platform nine and three quarters?"

Harry smiled "Yes I am. You are too?"

Hermione smiled and then looked around before she whispered "Are you magical?' Harry nodded to her. Hermione with excitement grabbed his hand again and seemed relieved as they touched. Harry felt the magic wash over him and was relieved to have her hand in his.

Jonathon cleared his throat to try and break their hold on each other. Hermione turned and placed her other hand on her hip as she looked at him "Daddy stop! I don't know why holding his hand feels so good but it does and it is unpleasant not to touch him, so until we can find out why, if Harry allows it I want to hold his hand." She told her father.

Jonathon sputtered but couldn't respond. Emily got a little smirk on her face and decided to have some fun at Jonathon's expense. She looked at Harry "Do you promise to be a good friend and help Hermione if you can?"

Harry looked confused but answered hesitantly "If she wants and I can, then yes."

Emily smiled turned to Hermione who was trying not to laugh "Hermione do you promise to be a good friend to Harry and help him if you can?"

Jonathon came out of his shock "Now wait a minute." He stated with excitement.

Hermione winked at her mom "I do!" she said to her mom. Emily couldn't help but almost giggle at Hermione's answer and Jonathon's look of great displeasure.

Emily quickly responded "Well by the powers vested in me as a mother I pronounce you as friends and you may hold hands if you want." Harry caught on to the joke by the mother and daughter and began to smile.

Harry then added in fun "Does that mean if we want to break the friendship that we have to go to court or something?"

Emily and Hermione began a full blown laugh at this statement. Jonathon looked at all three of them "Ha – Ha – Ha you three are a regular comedy team aren't you."

Emily was laughing as she kissed his cheek "Well you have to admit you were being over protective. They are eleven year old kids for goodness sake."

Jonathon sighed and then frowned "Ok, I admit it. I was being a little over the top." Jonathon then smiled at Harry and held out his hand "Sorry Harry but I love my daughter." Jonathon then smirked at Harry "I guess this is the time I have to give you the talk."

Emily gasped "Oh god Jonathon don't you dare!"

Jonathon looked at her "You just pronounced them friends and it's in the dad book. I have to!"

Hermione was smiling as was Harry before Harry responded with mock fright "You wouldn't really break my legs would you sir? I assure you my intentions are honorable."

Jonathon looked at him with shock and then grinned "No, Harry but I pity the school that has to deal with the two of you." He said with a chuckle.

Harry took Hermione things and placed it on his cart and she smiled at him "Thank you kind sir."

Harry held out his hand and smiled at her as she grabbed his. Harry responded "It is nice going someplace with a friend. I haven't had many of them."

Hermione stopped and held her pinky out to him "Me neither so how about we promise to help each other if we can."

Harry chuckled as he latched on to her pinky with his "I promise." Hermione did the same and they moved off quickly.

When they reached the platform between nine and ten they all stopped. Harry looked up at them in confusion until Jonathon explained "Harry we are non magical and can't go through the wards here so we have to say good bye out here."

Harry looked at the wall and saw the silvery wards and even looked through them to see the bright red train. He knew for some reason that what Jonathon thought wasn't true so he turned back to them and stood between them. "It's not fair you can't go in to see your daughter off just because you are not magical." Harry then reached for both of their hands and began to pull them forward as Jonathon pushed the cart. Emily gasped as she looked up through the silvery ward line.

"My god I can see through the wall." Emily said with astonishment.

Jonathon added "That is quite a lovely train." Hermione pushed right through and Jonathon and Emily came through with Harry.

Hermione smiled at them and then looked at Harry "Thanks Harry. How did you know you could do that?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders "I am not sure but I knew what your dad said was wrong, not that he was lying but that the words themselves were wrong." Harry looked up at Hermione's father "I think when you come back at Christmas you can come in on your own."Harry shrugged his shoulders "I think I put a shield around you so the wards won't affect you anymore."

Emily smiled "Well thanks!" Emily then looked thoughtful and then asked "What are you going to do for Christmas?"

Harry looked down at his shoes "Stay at Hogwarts."

Jonathon frowned "Well Harry since you gave us a present how about we invite you to our house for the holidays this year. I am sure Hermione would love it." Harry smiled back at him and at Hermione who nodded her agreement.

Harry answered "I will get permission from my relatives and let Hermione know." Harry then reached up and shook Jonathon's hand and said thank you. He did the same with Emily and then stepped back so Hermione could say her goodbyes to them. All too soon Hermione and Harry entered the train and found an empty compartment.

Harry took their trunks and placed them on the racks while Hermione settled herself in on a bench. Harry was about to sit across from her when Hermione said rather quickly "Harry, I want to sit beside you." Hermione looked embarrassed to ask. "I don't know why but when we touch it makes me feel good." Hermione smiled at him as he looked at her in surprise.

Harry wasn't sure what to say at first "I don't think it's weird at all. I feel it too and it started after we touched the first time."

Hermione kept looking at him "Do you think magic has something to do with it?"

Harry deftly held her hand "I think it is a part of it but I have wondered if we would feel it with others?"

Hermione answered back "That is a very good question and perhaps we can know something by the end of the train ride."

At that moment their door slide open and a red headed boy their age walked in the compartment. He looked at them and then his face made a weird tic as he saw their hands entwined with each other. Hermione began to pull her hand away and Harry took his other to touch her forearm to stop her. Harry quietly told her "Please don't it feels very comforting."

Hermione blushed "Sorry, It feels good for me and I won't let go." Harry smiled and nodded before turning to watch the red headed boy again.

The boy was standing there with his trunk trailing behind him "Hello do you mind if I sit here. All the other compartments are full."

Harry watched him and heard him ask. He was about to say it was ok but then he made the other quick comment about other compartments being full and what he said somehow felt wrong. Harry learned very early that it meant this person said something they knew to be untrue.

Harry eyes narrowed "Why do you want to be in here?"

The red head was caught off guard and was unsure of what to say. He knew this boy was Harry Potter and he was asked by professor Dumbledore to befriend him. Ron was not good at being subtle "I heard that Harry Potter was going to be on this train and I need to set my stuff someplace so I can then go and meet him."

Hermione asked quickly while looking at Harry "Why is it important to meet him?"

The red head answered "He is the boy who lived and who wouldn't want to meet him." He answered back in reply. The red then got a little cocky "Don't you know anything? Anybody who is anybody knows the story of Harry Potter. He is famous." Harry felt Hermione tense up at the intended insult. He suddenly got a little mad and stood up.

The red headed boy saw Harry's scar and responded "Blimey you're him aren't you? What is the chance that I would sit with you on the train?" The red head then held his hand out "My name is Ron Weasley and I am glad to meet you."

Harry frowned as he recognized this Ron guy's untruth about this being random that he found the compartment with Harry Potter. Harry immediately took a dislike to Ron and didn't shake his hand. Harry began to push him out the door "I don't know you and based on what has come out of your mouth so far, I don't want to know you. So find another compartment as this one is exclusively reserved for me."

Ron looked shocked "What? You can't reserve compartments. Who do you think you are?"

Harry eyes narrowed considerable "I think I am the person who you have offended by insulting my very close friend Hermione before you even took the time to find out about us. I am very sure that you have been lying and that I don't like you already." Ron's face turned red in embarrassment.

"Wait we must have got off on the wrong foot. I just wanted to meet you." Ron stated.

Harry responded "Well wonderful but I don't want to meet you so find someplace else to sit."

Ron was mad and embarrassed "Your nothing special Potter. I see that fame has gone to your head already." He shouted.

Harry said nothing but closed and locked the door. He waved bye to Ron as he lowered the blind. Harry turned to Hermione and she asked him quickly "Did you know that he was lying because some of his words sounded or felt wrong?"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Harry sat back down and grinned at her "I have always been able to tell when people lie or are being deceitful. Sometimes when people like Ron tell lies it is very noticeable but other times like when your father was told something that wasn't true but is not lying, I can tell that too."

Hermione looked confused "I felt some of what he was saying was not right like this wasn't the only empty compartment."

Harry smiled "Exactly, I knew he was being dishonest and when he brought up the fact he wanted to meet me and fate brought him to this compartment…"

Hermione added "You knew you couldn't trust him."

Harry nodded "Precisely and the fact that he insulted you before he even knew your name." Harry then looked into her eyes before he continued "Hermione there is something you should know about me before we become really good friends "I am not very good with people. I keep to myself and many of my former classmates thought I was something of a bookworm and teased me, you may not want to be my friend."

Hermione blew out her breath and relaxed. She was so afraid he didn't want to be her friend anymore and it bothered her greatly. "Harry, from one bookworm to another if you like reading half as much as I do we will get along famously. I was teased all through school as being a bookworm and know it all. I haven't had many friends either."

Harry looked at her and smirked "Oh I can read much faster than you I am sure."

Hermione smirked "Potter that fame has surely gone to your head so be careful it might explode."

Harry laughed in response "Granger I hear a challenge coming on and one that you are going to lose."

Harry pulled out a non Hogwart's book and took his wand and passed it over. Another book appeared on top of his that was an exact copy. Harry handed it to her.

Hermione smiled "Duplicus spell?" she asked him.

Harry responded with a positive nod and then added "Thirty minutes and start from chapter two I have already read the first chapter."

Hermione placed it on her lap "Page count or word count."

Harry smiled "I think pages so you can save face."

Hermione smirked "When you find out how far behind in pages I guess word count won't really matter." Hermione added smugly. "We should ask each other questions to make sure we comprehended the material." Harry nodded his agreement.

Thirty minutes later they both placed their fingers on the page and place they were at. Harry looked over at Hermione's and his mouth fell open "Ninety pages, really?"

Hermione answered "Told you and then she looked down at the page number that Harry was on "Eighty-nine!" She then looked up at Harry "My mom and dad can't read as fast as I do. That is better than fantastic and I am truly impressed."

Harry face fell "We take turns asking questions?"

Hermione smiled "Brilliant!"

They took the next ten minutes asking each other questions Harry got all five of his right and Hermione partially missed one. Hermione looked at him "I think we are pretty well matched Harry. I read slightly faster and you comprehend slightly better."

Harry smiled "I agree." Harry then looked out the window and thought for many minutes. Hermione wasn't sure what was going on.

She reached out and took his arm "Harry I am sorry if I have done something to make you mad. I can be a little irritating sometimes." Hermione lowered her head.

Harry turned quickly to her and answered "No, you don't understand. I like you even more because of what you can do. I was just very glad that I came to Hogwarts and I am very, very glad to have met you Hermione. You are my equal and I don't have to be alone."

Hermione's face lit up like a Christmas tree "Really Harry because I am glad too, about everything as well." They held each other's hand and sat back and relaxed and talked about their various experiences. They soon realized that they had gone through similar things in school but their home life was markedly different.

An hour after the cart lady left their compartment door; it was abruptly opened by a boy about their age. They looked up to see a blond headed boy with slick backed hair and very fine robes standing in the doorway. Harry could tell immediately that he reeked of arrogance, money, and more chips on his shoulders than he could carry around. Harry almost immediately took a dislike to him.

It was obvious that Hermione did too. "Excuse me," she said as she stood "Do you have no manners at all? Don't you know how to knock?" the blond kid looked at her and then sneered.

"Step aside girl as you no doubt have heard about the Malfoy's. I am Draco Malfoy and you will do as I say."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. When he then tried to push past her she stuck out and slapped him across the face and she pushed back to shove him out of the compartment. "I don't care what name you call your pompass ass but I don't like you already." She stated with disdain.

Draco overcame his shock "How dare you strike me!" Harry had stood up besides Hermione and watched as Draco then pulled his wand from his sleeve. Before he could get it out fully, Harry reached over and pulled it out of his hand.

Harry held it up and then quickly snapped it in half. Draco's face was in shock and then rage "You can't do that to my wand."

Harry looked at him and with cold menace "Nobody pulls a weapon on my friend and gets away with it. You are rude, arrogant, and a bully and I don't like bullies."

Draco looked at him and then at the broken wand at his feet and then said "Wait until my father hears about this. You will be expelled, both of you." Harry's eyes flashed in anger.

Before Draco knew what was going on Harry's fist connected with his nose. Harry stood over him and looked down "While you go and cry to Daddy about your wand make sure you tell him that I broke your nose. I don't want to see or hear from you again unless you learn some manners and treat people better."

Draco stood up holding his nose "You haven't heard the last of me." He stated.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and pinched their noses off and said simultaneously "Just wait until my father hears about this."

Several people had come out of their compartments and began to laugh at the sight before them and when Harry and Hermione imitated Draco they really began to laugh. Draco was so embarrassed that he ran out of sight. Harry and Hermione both went back to their compartment and closed the door.

A few minutes later an older student knocked on the door. Harry went to open it. "Can I help you?"

The taller boy with red hair stood and looked at him before he pulled a notebook out and a quill. "I need your name for my report about an incident that just occurred."

Hermione spoke up "What incident?"

The boy cleared his throat "A new first year was attacked by two students in this compartment."

Harry looked at him funny "Really we didn't see anything. You sure it was this compartment?"

The taller boy looked confused "Well the person that was attacked stated that a boy and a girl in a compartment had attacked him."

Hermione then smirked "Well that explains it because two other people left to wander the train to find other friends. So there were more in here than just us."

The taller boy looked really confused as he began to look down both aisles. Harry then added to his confusion "Have you checked every compartment on the train?"

The tall boy seemed very unsure never realizing that Harry and Hermione had not given their names "No I haven't. Perhaps I made a mistake."

Hermione smiled "It could happen to anyone. No harm done in asking."

Harry looked before he closed the door "Well good luck."

The taller boy answered without thinking "Thanks."

Harry turned to Hermione and smiled "Are all wizards stupid?"

Hermione laughed "From the ones we have met I might tend to believe that they are."

Harry grinned at her "Do you know any spells to change hair color."

Hermione laughed "I have read one or two."

Harry smirked at her "What say we change into our school robes and change our hair color. It should be enough to fool them."

Hermione stood up and pulled her school robe, a skirt, and blouse. "If just a change of clothes and hair color fool them, then I believe you are right about them being stupid."

Hermione looked at Harry and then made an internal decision "Close the blind and then turn around and face the door while I change. We don't have enough time before that boy will be back to separate and change our clothes. Harry did as she asked and then he did the same thing. They sat down after opening the blinds and were reading when the same boy came back and knocked.

Harry opened the door again "May I help you?"

The tall boy answered "My name is Percy Weasley and I am a fifth year prefect. Did you happen to see a brown haired girl and a black haired boy leave this compartment?"

Harry turned to Hermione who had changed her hair to a red color. Hermione looked surprised as she answered "No, our new friends just left to wander the train."

The blond haired boy turned to look at the taller boy. "Sorry we just got back a few minutes ago."

Percy skewed the look on his face "Would you tell your friends to come and find me when they get back?"

Harry answered sincerely "Absolutely. As soon as they come back we will send them to you." Harry closed the door and then lowered the blind as the taller boy left.

Hermione looked up at him "They are really stupid aren't they?"

Harry looked at her and grinned "You know a couple of people who have been picked on and bullied all their lives and highly intelligent could have a lot of fun with this."

Hermione looked at him and pointed her finger "Harrrry, No, we could get in a lot of trouble and we should focus on school."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 **

The train began to slow down and it was the signal that they were near their destination. Harry and Hermione managed to lift their trunks down and prepare to depart the train. Both placed their trunks with the others that had collected at a little station halfway down the platform.

As soon as they dropped their trunks off Harry and Hermione held each other's hand and they went to Hagrid who was yelling to collect all first years. Harry walked up to him and smiled "Hello Hagrid."

Hagrid smiled down and noticed the two holding hands. "Hiya Harry I see you made a new friend already."

Harry smiled and turned to Hermione "Hermione this is my friend Hagrid, Hagrid this is my new friend Hermione." Hermione gave him a little wave.

Hagrid gave them a big smile "Well I am glad to see that you both made it here ok. We will leave in a few minutes and if you want you can go over to the boats over there and pick you a spot."

Harry smiled and led Hermione over to a boat towards the front. They both sat down and watched the other first years come over and start getting in. A pudgy boy came over and looked at their boat "Can I join you?" he asked.

Harry replied "Sure come on in." The boy smiled and sat down. He settled in quickly and looked at them. He immediately noticed their joined hands "I'm Neville Longbottom."

Hermione spoke next "I am Hermione Granger and this is my friend Harry Potter."

Neville looked surprised but was nice and answered "its nice meeting you Hermione and Harry." He paused and then looked at Harry "I heard you were coming this year. Everybody has been waiting for this to happen."

Harry looked confused "Why does everybody say that. It seems I am famous here and I don't know why. When I was in Diagon ally people came and shook my hands and kept saying thank you."

Neville looked shocked "You mean you don't know?"

Harry shook his head no. Neville took a second "You are famous because you defeated you know who when you were a baby."

Hermione looked shocked "Wait, how could Harry do that?"

Neville answered "Well the story goes that after he killed your mum and dad he attempted to use the killing curse on you and it rebounded and killed him instead. It ended his reign of terror in our world."

Harry replied quickly "What, I was told my parents died in a car accident and were drunks."

Neville was astounded to hear this "Who told you that? Our parents were Aurors who fought him many times and that is why he came after them."

Hermione looked to Harry and then to Neville "What happened to your parent's Neville?"

Neville looked sad and answered with his head bowed "They ended up at St. Mungos in the permanent spell damage ward. They don't even recognize me when I see them."

Harry replied "I am sorry Neville I never knew."

Neville looked at him "It's ok."

Harry looked a little angry "Yeah, it seems I didn't know a lot of things since I grew up in the muggle world." Hermione gently rubbed his hand with her thumb.

Neville looked towards their hands "Are you boyfriend and girlfriend?" This made Hermione and Harry blush as they looked at each other. Hermione answered "We just met but when we did we felt a flash of magic and ever since we felt better when we hold hands. We don't understand it."

Neville's eyes grew wide from shock "Are you kidding me?" He watched both of them nod their head no. "What color was the flash of magic?" he asked them in awe.

Harry looked perplexed "It was silver and I felt it all through my body and it felt good too."

Neville's mouth fell open and then he looked at Hermione "You grew up muggle too?" She nodded yes to him "Then you wouldn't know about bonds then."

Harry asked "What is a bond?"

Neville went on to explain about parent and children bonds, brother and sister bonds, friend bonds, then boyfriend and girlfriend bonds, and finally husband wife bonds. "A silver flash indicates a boyfriend /girlfriend type of bond and a gold one is a marriage bond and yours is just below it."

Hermione asked with concern "Is this a bad thing because I like it." She smiled at Harry as she said this.

Neville chuckled "No it is not bad just very unusual when two people have just met. If you guys are together for a few years it will turn into a marriage bond." This caused Harry and Hermione to both blush profusely.

Harry turned to Hermione "I guess we have some research to do then." Hermione agreed.

The boats passed under the castle and unnoticed by the children, a disillusioned ministry official was casting a spell tracking charm on them. When he attempted to shoot the spell at Harry and Hermione the spell was deflected and missed them. The ministry official did not notice his spell was deflected.

They all got out of the boat and headed to the door at the top of the stairs. Harry ignored the fact that Ron and Draco were both glaring at them as they continued to make small talk with Neville as they waited.

An older witch came out and guided them to the great hall. Hermione was smiling and observing all of it and never let Harry's hand go. They were stopped near the front of the hall near a stool with a funny hat on it. The older witch began calling names and the person sat down on the stool and the hat told them what house they would be sorted in.

Hermione's name came up before Harry's and she went and sat on the stool. After a couple of minutes the hat called for Harry Potter to come forward. Hermione looked panicked as he approached.

The hat had a creased close to his brim and through it; the hat spoke "Mr. Potter please place me on your head." Harry looked at the older witch who called herself Professor McGonagall. She nodded to him to do as the hat asked and then looked at the head master. He merely shrugged his shoulders and seemed amused.

Harry didn't sit down and placed the hat on his head. He felt a presence in his mind and then the hat spoke to him only "You and your bonded are being most difficult." The hat said to him.

Harry replied in his mind "Sorry we just found out about it. What house will we sort into?"

The hat replied "That is the problem you both have traits of each house in equal measure. This has never happened before in the history of Hogwarts."

Harry frowned "Great just what we need. What house does Hermione want to be in?"

The hat laughed "That is the problem she doesn't care which one, she only cares to be in the house you are sorted in." Harry turned to Hermione and smiled at this news because he didn't care as long as Hermione was there.

The hat asked "Do you want the school to know about your bond?"

Harry thought as quickly as possible "I think not. What did Hermione want?"

The hat chuckled "She felt the same but wanted to know what you wanted. There lies the crust of the problem. As newly formed bonded couple you require constant touch with her. Placing you in any house separates you to separate dorms." Harry was unsure how to answer and the hat continued to ruminate.

After another minute the hat announced its' decision "For Hermione Granger and Harry Potter they belong to Hogwarts!" it stated plainly. The whole hall became silent as they had never heard of this before. Harry sat the hat down on the stool and went to stand beside Hermione. They automatically held each other's hand and felt the instant comfort from it.

Hermione whispered to him "I was afraid we would be separated." Harry gave her hand a squeeze and replied "Never!" which made Hermione smile. She looked at him and realized how happy she was to have met Harry. Harry conspiratorially winked at her which made her giggle.

Professor McGonagall looked upset but asked Harry and Hermione to sit at the end of the Ravenclaw table for now. The professors and the Headmaster kept watching them. This was a very unusual and caused many problems for them.

The headmaster was very curious as to what had happened to cause this. He knew nothing about Hermione Granger and it was a puzzle to him as to why they could not be sorted.

Another Professor with black robes and long black hair looked at the two of them. Potter was not even here ten minutes and he was already being treated special. It irritated him to no end. He especially did not like the fact that the young boy looked exactly like his father.

The sorting was over quickly and then they all ate dinner. Right after desert Professor McGonagall approached them "Please come with me. The head master and the other head of houses wish to talk with you." Harry and Hermione got up and walked behind her.

Hermione whispered to him "What do we tell them?"

Harry looked over to her "Nothing, it is not their business." Hermione nodded her agreement and continued to follow Professor McGonagall. They reached the headmaster's office as Harry and Hermione entered they both felt a tingling sensation across their mind.

Harry stopped and asked out loud "Why am I feeling a tingling sensation and a pressure on my mind?'

Hermione spoke up "I do too and it started as soon as I entered the room."

Both felt the tingle and pressure stop as soon as they asked. Harry looked up at the professor's and all were looking at either professor Snape or the Headmaster. "Now it is gone." He stated "It doesn't take a smart person to assume that someone in this room was doing something and then when caught, they stopped. Was someone trying to read our minds or something?"

Professor McGonagall spoke up "Surely not as that would be very rude and highly illegal to do to a minor." She looked at Albus and at Professor Snape.

Harry caught the look and pointed at Professor Snape and then to Dumbledore "It was you two wasn't it?" Both men sputtered and Professor Snape became angry "This is intolerable!"

Professor Flitwick spoke up "Never the less Severus this is another occasion that I have heard a student accuse you of probing their thoughts."

Snape got even angrier "I have never done that!"

Harry and Hermione both responded simultaneously "He is lying!" Snape turned a deep red.

Albus stood up "How could you possible know that?"

Harry looked at the headmaster in the eyes and felt a slight tingle "The first reason is that I feel you even now trying to enter my mind." The probe stopped. Harry sighed "We were just informed that is illegal to do that to a minor should we demand that the Aurors are called?"

Hermione added "I think we should demand a vow from both of them to never perform a probe on us or another student."

Snape was livid "I will not give in to the demands of a child."

Harry shrugged his shoulders "All right then I want an Auror brought here to file a report."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 **

Albus sighed and sat down "That will not be necessary."

Harry did not relent "It is either an oath or the Aurors that is the only choices we will accept."

Albus looked at Severus "We will give you an oath." Severus quailed at the thought but relented when Albus gave his first. Severus quickly followed. Hermione noted that Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick both had little smiles on their faces."

Albus leaned back into his chair "Can either of you tell me what happened with the sorting hat?"

Harry spoke first "It said that we have the traits of all the houses in equal measure and that it couldn't sort us because we are students of Hogwarts."

Professor sprout spoke up "I am sure that this has happened before and I believe it was the student's choice."

Professor McGonagall then asked "Were you given a choice?"

The hat spoke up from a shelf above and behind the headmaster's desk "I did not give them a choice as it was my discretion that they embody all that is Hogwarts and not a single house could help them as much as Hogwarts herself could. My directive was to find the best place for the child to help them grow and learn their magic. Hogwarts is best for them."

Albus asked the hat "It would do no good for me to ask you to place them in one of the houses?" he asked.

The hat replied quickly "It would violate my directive and I would not comply."

Professor McGonagall seemed very upset by this news "But they would be all alone and we have no accommodations outside of the houses for students, where will they sleep?"

A ghostly apparition of a woman appeared before the entire room and then a second later another apparition of a young woman appeared to the staff. Albus looked on and then stood up leaning on his desk "Hogwarts is that you?" he asked the older looking apparition.

The apparition nodded in reply "It is and if needed, I can appear to assist. In the case of these two I have made a place for them to stay on the seventh floor, I have provided. Because they will have no adult head of house, the grey lady has accepted the position to guide and direct their academics." Lady Hogwarts looked directly at Albus "You will accord her all privileges as a fifth head of house."

Albus was about to reply but it was Severus's temper that flared at that moment "Could someone please explain to me why we give these two brats special treatment? Why not haul them to any house and be done with this."

The hat spoke up "I have spoken based on their needs and as for being brats since you have no knowledge of them I cannot see how you could have knowledge that they are brats."

All of the staff was looking at the potions professor "I have already gotten a report that it was these two that broke Draco Malfoy's wand and then assaulted him and broke his nose."

Professor McGonagall looked at a report "Severus there is no report of them doing this. I do have a report of two unidentified students being accused of these actions but all it says is that a brown headed girl and a black haired boy did this. It does state that they were believed to be first year students."

Professor Flitwick "That could be a significant number of the student population here, why do you think it is these two? Did Draco Malfoy identify them?"

Severus looked mad "No, he missed dinner because he had to see the hospital matron to have his broken nose fixed."

Professor Sprout spoke up with a little ice to her voice "Severus every time something bad happens to your little snakes does not mean someone has attacked them. Frankly I am getting rather tired of your fact less accusations against other houses. It is my opinion you use it to take away points to help your house win the house cup every year."

Lady Hogwarts spoke up "I agree and further more since I see and hear everything that goes on in the castle, I know it to be true." Lady Hogwarts looked at Albus "I am also aware that you Albus know about it and encourage it because it divides the houses. This year things will change because Severus is no longer allowed to take points from students not of his own house."

Albus leaned forward "I am afraid I cannot allow this. I might remind you that I am the headmaster and it is my word that is law here."

Lady Hogwarts smiled "In accordance with the charter of this school If I provide evidence to the head of the other houses that the headmaster is not acting with the best interest of the school in mind and a majority vote is obtained, you can be overruled and if serious enough this evidence can be taken to the board of governors to have him and you removed permanently. Do you wish to test this Albus?"

Albus looked mad with rage but as he saw the looks of the heads of house he realized it would be a fruitless pursuit as the evidence would most likely not favor him. "Severus you can only take points from your own house until further notice."

Severus quelled and sputtered before he was interrupted by Lady Hogwarts "No, Albus this will be permanent and do not test me on this because I can and will remove him from the castle if I deem him to be a danger to the students and not even your powerful magic can override this. You should check the declining rate of Students who receive potions NEWTS since he has been teaching, it is appalling. It heavily favors Slytherin students and over half cannot pass the independent NEWT test given.

The other professor's started becoming very vocal about this. Albus interrupted their tirade "Ok, the changes will be made. We now need to focus on the reasons for this meeting our two students who have no house."

The grey lady spoke up "That issue has been resolved and I will take care of them from here." The Grey Lady turned to Harry and Hermione "If you will follow me I will take you to your accommodations and we will go over some rules." She gave them a wink that could not be seen by the rest of the professors. This caused Harry and Hermione to give her a small smile.

Once they were in the halls walking towards the seventh floor the Grey lady stated something that made both Harry and Hermione stop "Harry and Hermione there are powers that watch over you and want to take care of you. Lady Hogwarts and I are very honored to assist in this."

Hermione looked unsure "The powers that you speak of are not you and the castle?"

"My name is Miriam and you may use it. We have no need to be formal but you should be respectful." The grey lady told them. Miriam smiled "You young lady don't miss much and no there are others that asked us to watch over you."

Harry asked "I don't suppose you would tell us who would you?"

Miriam gave a knowing smile "You two are well matched and my answer Harry is in due time."

Miriam walked on "Your bond requires the need for you to be close to each other or there can be bad side effects. Do you understand what this means?"

Hermione looked at Harry "Not really no. We were both raised muggle and we just learned that the silver flash we first felt was a bond."

Harry added "It was the bond of girlfriend / boyfriend and we feel better when we touch each other."

Miriam smiled "Yes that is true because this bond is so new and needs to grow into what it will become. Septimus…"

"Who is Septimus?" Hermione asked.

"Sorry." Miriam stated "The hat's name is Septimus and he was very concerned that by placing you in separate dorms would cause you great harm and suffering. You wished your bond to remain secret and by not telling anyone, those in charge would tend to keep you separate. That is when Lady Hogwarts and I stepped in and took charge."

Miriam stopped and looked "If you do not spend a great deal of time touching skin to skin while the bond is forming and maturing it could lead to your deaths." Miriam watched them "The best advice I can give to you is to sleep in the same bed fully nude."

Miriam watched both of them blush at hearing this. Harry sighed "You father is going to kill me if he ever finds this out."

Miriam laughed "You have already met her parents?"

Harry looked concerned "Oh yes I have definitely met her very over protective father who did not like the fact that we were holding hands."

Hermione looked at Harry and laughed a little "Don't forget the prank you and my mom played on dad and the fact that they invited you for Christmas after just meeting you. They do like you Harry."

Hermione chewed her lip in thought "Miriam how long does it take for the bond to form and what else don't we know about it."

Miriam smiled "I just love hungry minds and in your room will be a book you both can devour that is about bonds." Miriam walked further to a door that was across from a tapestry. This door will only open for you and no password is required. This room is also special because it can become anything you need. All you need to do is think about what you require and it will appear."

Miriam opened the door to reveal a common room with a couch and fireplace. Across the room was a small study area with two desks. Another wall separated a bedroom from the rest of the place.

Miriam smiled at them "There are of course some rules we need to go over. The first is you do have a curfew it is 8 PM for your first year. You have to be back to your room or the library by 8PM. Hermione I want you to think about a door to the library."

Hermione did as she was asked and a door appeared just off to the study. Miriam walked over and opened it to reveal the library that appeared in the restricted section. "This is the Hogwarts library and you both have unrestricted access to it. This comes out in the restricted section and this door will remain until you both return."

Harry asked quickly "We can read anything we want from there?"

Miriam laughed "Yes Harry you have unrestricted access to all the knowledge that it holds."

Miriam closed the door and motioned at Harry "I want you to think about a place to duel" Harry complied and the room was turned into a practice dueling arena. Miriam continued "Here you can practice spells that you learn in your classes and also practice dueling. You are expected to also learn some weapons training and it is here that you will do this. The bloody Baron has agreed to teach swordsmanship first for two hours a week."

Harry asked "Who is the bloody Baron?"

Miriam answered "He is a slytherin ghost that is a master dueler and well versed with a sword." Miriam stood in the center of the room "There will be other rules as we go along and as I learn of your proclivities to learning. For tonight rest and you need to be in the great hall by 7 AM for breakfast and I will give you your class schedules then. Good night."


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Harry and Hermione stood there looking at the room and anything else but each other. Their nervousness was getting worse the longer they refused to deal with their feelings. It was very awkward for both of them. It was Hermione that finally said something to break the ice. "This was a very crazy day wasn't it?"

Harry smirked "It was never something I could imagine."

Hermione closed the gap between them "How are you dealing with all of this? Is it overwhelming you?"

Harry lost his smile "It is very daunting." Harry then hesitated "I am very nervous about sleeping together…without clothes."

Hermione sighed "Me too." Hermione got an idea "Does the thought of seeing my body displease you?"

Harry looked shocked "No! Far from it. It's just that I am not much to look at and very skinny. I also have a few scars."

Hermione snorted "Harry I am the girl and I am suppose to have the problem with self image, not you."

Harry turned from her and looked hurt. Hermione rushed to his side "I am sorry I wasn't making fun of you. I was making fun of the situation we are in. What is it about your scars?"

Harry did not look at her and his shoulders slumped in defeat "I don't have a nice family like yours Hermione. I don't have someone that takes care of me like you do. The scars are from my family."

Hermione looked shocked and then stood in front of Harry "Your family hurt you?" Harry responded by nodding his head and wouldn't look at her. Hermione was concerned and dragged Harry to the bathroom. She undressed quickly and started the bath running.

She began to undo Harry's buttons and he stopped her "Please don't make fun of me. I am very embarrassed by this."

Hermione looked really concerned as she hugged him "Harry I would never do that. I tried to lighten the situation out there but I would never make fun of you no matter what."

Harry then helped her get him undressed. Hermione immediately saw the problem his back was littered with little scars and welts that went from his shoulders down to his buttocks. Hermione was starting to get very mad as she knew what this meant "That is inhuman to do that to somebody. This was from your bloody family?" Harry nodded his head.

Hermione noticed that his body looked very emaciated, like he had never eaten properly at all and this made her madder. She could also see the pain that this caused Harry and didn't want to add to it. Hermione with a tear in her eye "Harry I can't help you by myself and I need help. I think you need some medical attention. Can I please get someone to help me?"

Harry looked at her and seemed surprised "You are not disgusted by me?"

Hermione let the tears roll freely down her cheek "Not by you Harry and not what was obviously done to you." Hermione then said with clenched teeth "I am disgusted that someone could do this to someone else. It is your family that is sick and twisted Harry but not you. You were just a victim."

Harry looked at her and understood what she was saying "If you can help me I would be very grateful." Hermione smiled and then kissed his cheek with a smile.

Hermione called out "Lady Hogwarts I need your help." No sooner than she finished saying this Lady Hogwarts stood beside them. When she saw the condition of Harry her anger started to rise. Harry could see it and he backed away from her.

Lady Hogwarts realizing what Harry must think settled a little "Harry I am not mad at you I am very angry by what was done to you. I will be back in just a moment. Hermione stood next to Harry and held his hand which comforted them both.

A moment later Lady Hogwarts appeared with a person in a white coat "Harry this is Madam Pomfrey and she is a medi-witch and will help you." Harry looked very scared but nodded. Madam Pomfrey began to work immediately. She took her wand and began a series of spells to diagnosis Harry's condition. When she finished fifteen minutes later she stood before them.

"This child has been malnourished for many years. He is underweight and has several broken bones that were never healed properly. He also has a block on his magic that is very old and that is the bad news." Madam Pomfrey went to her bag and removed two vials. She handed them to Harry "I can remove the block and this will increase your ability to heal yourself but the removal will be painful. The potions will correct and strengthen your deformed bones. The second is a nutrient potion to stop the damage from malnourishment."

Madam Pomfrey looked at all three "He will have to take a series of potions to reverse the damage and by the end of the month he should be the proper weight and height for his age. The skin damage from the scars will take me until Christmas to undo but most can be fixed. The deeper ones will never go away but will lessen considerable."

Madam Pomfrey stood back "There is one negative to this because of Miss Granger relationship to Mr. Potter. She will feel some of the pain over the bond they have."

Harry immediately answered "No, that's not fair."

Hermione turned on Harry "That is my decision isn't it?"

Harry looked ashamed "It's not fair. You didn't ask for this. Why should you have to hurt because of my stupid relatives?"

Hermione smiled "Your right Harry I shouldn't have to and you shouldn't have been treated this way either but you survived far worse and so shall I."

Harry just looked at her "I can't stop you can I?"

Hermione laughed "Nope, Hermione is on a mission!"

Harry frowned "This is one of those character traits of yours that I will have a love/ hate relationship with."

Hermione smiled "Yes, I am sure that you will if we become closer."

Harry looked down "Thank you then and I am very sorry you have to suffer."

Hermione hugged him and they both calmed down. Hermione leaned away from him and looked into his eyes "Did you notice the more skin contact we have the more pleasant this feels?"

Harry nodded "Yes, It is the reason I am dealing with this so well."

Hermione looked at Madam Pomfrey and nodded.

It was ten minutes later that Harry passed out from the binding being removed. The final binding let go and they noticed a small wave of magic flow out from him. Madam Pomfrey lifted him from the floor and levitated him to the bed. She looked at Hermione and handed her a vial. "This is a dreamless sleep potion and should help with the aches you will feel."

The next morning Harry awoke to a weight on his stomach and he looked down to see Hermione asleep. She looked peaceful and her face was very lovely to look at. He memorized the shape of her eyes, her eyelashes, her nose, and her lips. He saw many similarities in her features and that of her mothers. Harry thought her mother was very beautiful and even more so when she smiled.

The other thought that kept going through his head was Hermione had stood by him last night and yesterday. She did not waver once as they went through everything. At every turn she defended him or stood with him and it was something Harry had never had. Harry smiled as he realized he had a friend and someone he could count on.

Harry absently took his hand and removed the hair from her face and then continued to stroke her scalp and her hair. It took maybe a minute for her breathing to change and indicate that she was waking up. Harry continued to stroke her hair and Hermione began to smile. "Ok Harry your hired. I can really grow to like this." She told him.

Harry gave her a sly smirk "Well I had to find some way to wake you up so you would stop drooling all over me."

Hermione bolted up and tried wiping her mouth. Her face had turned red from embarrassment and then she caught on that Harry was laughing. "Harry that was not nice. I was very relaxed and you ruined it."

She laid her head back down and took his hand and placed it on her head "Now you owe me and I want my due."

Harry turned serious "Thanks for yesterday. Not once did you fail to stand by me or help me. I am very grateful for that."

Hermione looked at him and then smiled "Head massage now Potter! Groveling will not get you out of it." Harry smiled and took both hands to her hair and scalp. They woke up an hour later when Miriam came in and told them they had thirty minutes to get ready.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

They groaned as they rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom. They each completed their morning absolutions and then dressed in their robes. They headed down to the Hall and were met just before they entered by Professor Flitwick.

"Good Morning Mr. Potter and Miss Granger. I want to thank you for exposing those two last night. We have been trying to reign Professor Snape in for years and could make no headway."

Hermione responded "I think most of the credit is due to Lady Hogwarts."

Professor smiled at this and then walked with them "I also had a discussion with Miriam and she has made a request of me. She asked that I teach both of you proper dueling and that I should begin Wednesday at 2 PM. I will come to see you in your room."

Harry smiled "That would be great. Is there anything we need to read or research before then?"

Professor Flitwick smiled "Why yes there is I want you to look at a book called the basics of dueling and you should begin an exercise program that includes running at least three times a week."

Hermione undaunted at hearing this then asked "How far?"

Professor Flitwick responded "Well the first week should be at least one kilometer, then the second two kilometers and continue to increase until you reach a minimum of four kilometers on your running days."

Harry answered him "That makes sense."

The little professor grinned "Don't forget weight training at least three days a week too." The little professor walked away to the head table.

Harry and Hermione looked for an empty spot and found one at the Hufflpuff table and sat down. Everyone looked at them and seemed to want to say something but refrained. Harry and Hermione sat beside each other and loaded there plate up. They ate quickly and then Professor Sprout came up to them and smiled "Good Morning. The grey Lady asked me to deliver your schedules to you." Professor Sprout handed them over and then darted away after they said thank you.

They reviewed it and noticed that they had double potions on Monday morning and then Thursday afternoon, Double transfiguration Monday afternoon and Thursday Morning, Tuesday and Thursday Morning were charms, Wednesday morning for three hours they had weapons training, and Wednesday afternoon they had dueling. Fridays mornings they had Herbology and the rest of the day was clear but was stated as study and research.

The next three months flew by as Harry and Hermione focused on learning as much as they could. Each day was busy and they developed a schedule for all of their free time which filled quickly. They realized early the library access was a blessing in disguise for them as they had unlimited learning capabilities.

The next day they were headed home to Hermione's for the Xmas break. They had found out that they were the number one and two students for their year. Harry and Hermione had surpassed the other students and were almost done with all of the first year courses.

After the first day of Professor's Snape's bigoted classes, Harry and Hermione did not return. The Grey Lady who was a potions Mistress in her day took up the mantle of teaching them potions. She used the library potions books and maintained them on a lesson plan that had them completing the first year potions by Christmas. What Harry soon learned from the other students is that Harry and Hermione had learned the finer nuances to potions making and had learned almost twice as many potions.

Hermione checked the requirements for first years in the Grey ladies day and found that the course had been dummied down since her time. Harry and Hermione realized that they were on track to be above owl level in their third year. Miriam's highlight was on the potion ingredients and their interactions with other ingredients. She stressed learning Herbology as fresh ingredients brewed more potent potions. All in all they were very satisfied with their learning and they settled into Hogwarts rather well.

When they arrived at the train station Hermione's parents were waiting for them on the train side of the ward line. They both had smiles as they waved to them. Harry grabbed Hermione's things so she could greet her parents. He smiled at how happy she was at seeing her parents again.

Jonathon walked over to Harry and shook his hand. Jonathon looked at him appraisingly "You know I could of swore that you were a head shorter and much more scrawny looking when we met in September." Harry smiled at him as Jonathon continued "The odds are I should take you out now before you grow too much and I have no chance of beating you up."

Hermione and her mother walked up behind him "Daddy even if you win, you would lose because I have decided to keep him and take him home with me. He makes such a wonderful teddy bear." Jonathon's eyes shot open in surprise.

Harry smirked at him "Sir, since you are the only father figure I know I was wondering if you could give me the talk?" Emily had to turn to keep the laughter from coming out of her.

Jonathon looked shocked "The Talk?"

Harry with all the innocence he could muster "Yes, sir you know the talk about the birds and the bees in case I happen to sleep with your daughter."

Jonathon's mouth fell open and he didn't know what to say. When Harry, Hermione, and Emily began to laugh he understood Harry was putting one over on him. He growled "Potter, you know I didn't miss a thing about you these last few months."

Harry pushed their cart as he replied "Well of course not sir you didn't get to learn that much about me the last time we met. I intend to help you learn all about me over the next two weeks." Harry said with a fake smile on his face. Hermione began to laugh at her father's facial expression.

Harry kept walking besides him as he continued "Besides the talk wouldn't do much good after the fact."

Jonathon was just looking at him "What do you mean after the fact?"

Harry continued on like it was an ordinary conversation "Well yes sir I have already slept with your daughter several times. It would be a little late now wouldn't it?" Harry looked at Hermione and Emily and winked.

Jonathon stopped "Princess, what is this all about."

Hermione straightened up and looked very serious "Daddy I don't think I can be termed a princess anymore since I have been through the process." Hermione cleared her throat "I mean since I went through the process and a princess would be much more chaste than I."

Jonathon gave his daughter a look and turned to Harry "What is this about you sleeping with my daughter?"

Harry gave a little smile "Why yes sir as I was saying sir that is the case." Harry looked over at Hermione "I think we fell asleep in the library about six or seven times while studying very late. We were sitting side by side so our bodies were practically touching." Harry almost couldn't contain his laughter as he continued "And then we fell asleep while reading on the common room couch on many occasions. I must tell you sir that your daughter is a fantastic snuggler. Why it's better than any blanket I have ever had."

At this statement Emily and Hermione busted out laughing very hard. This caused Harry to break out in hard laughter as Jonathon finally stopped and realized that he had been had. He began to laugh as well. It was a few minutes until they could get the trunks in the car and sit down in it.

Jonathon turned in his seat and looked at Harry and smiled "I guess I deserved that and it was a pretty good prank. You son are a fathers worst nightmare you know that."

Harry smiled at him "Aw sir why don't you admit this is going to be long, long two weeks that you will get to know me."

Jonathon grinned "I think it will be fun." Jonathon pulled out of the parking lot "Besides Harry I have all the slides laid out for the talk we are going to have in the very near future."

Harry gulped "Ahh, sir did I mentioned that this was all one big joke."

Jonathon laughed even harder "Oh, it was great I loved it. The part about Hermione being a fantastic snuggler was just hilarious. Did I mention that payback is hell?"

Harry squeaked out "Help!" which caused all of them to laugh.

Harry and Hermione fell asleep on the sitting room couch and were lying side by side. Jonathon looked at them and they both had smiles on their faces. They had a fun evening and he found the more he was around Harry, the more he liked him. He had a fun sense of humor and he gave as good as he got.

What is more is he could tell that Hermione thought the world of him. Jonathon placed the afghan over the both of them. Emily came up and hugged his waist and kissed his cheek.

She whispered quietly to him "He grows on you doesn't he?"

Jonathon smiled at her "Yes he does and a part of me hates that I like him so much." Jonathon kept the smile "He keeps right up with Hermione. They are number one and two in their class and I wonder if they leave enough time for fun?"

Emily smiled "You sure that you want them to have spare time to get in trouble?"

Jonathon butted her hip "Shut it you. They deserve to have fun and they are good at it too." Jonathon sighed "They look good together. I hope it works out for them."

Hermione said with her eyes closed "Part of the reason we get along so well is trust. We have absolute trust in each other." Hermione held a book up and handed it to him. "You and Mum need to read this because it explains that silver flash you saw between Harry and I."

Emily looked very curious and asked "What was it?"

Hermione turned to look up at them "It was a magical bond starting. Different colors mean different bonds and we have a very strong one." Hermione sighed "but it is still forming and requires care and maintenance."

Jonathon looked concern "Is it dangerous for you two and what does care and maintenance mean?"

Hermione answered "It can kill us if we don't take proper care of it, so yes it can be dangerous and to maintain it properly so it can form correctly we need many hours of contact each day."

Emily asked "What kind of contact?"

Hermione looked up at them "As much skin to skin contact as possible."

Emily looked at Jonathon and then asked "How have you been doing that at school?"

Hermione answered "By holding hands as much as possible and we sleep in the same bed every night. Harry and I share the same dorm."

Jonathon stiffened a little "Hermione, I know we joke a lot but that arrangement could lead to a lot of trouble later." Jonathon looked a Harry "I know you are awake Harry. What is your response to that?"

Harry turn to look at him "It is probable the same as yours. We are way too young for that and in fact I think we are many years away from dealing with those feelings."

Jonathon smiled "I believe you and I take it you two have talked about this?"

Harry responded "After we each had read three or four books apiece, then we sat down and decided what it meant for us and what we each want."

Emily chewed her lip in thought "The magic compels you to have contact, can it compel you to take this further?" she asked them.

Hermione responded "It will eventually but that will be much closer to our magical maturity date which is seventeen or eighteen."

Harry looked up at him "We have never been through puberty before and from what we have read our hormones will be raging and we are not sure what effect that will have. We have promised ourselves that we would rather wait until marriage for sexual activity. This bond does not assure us of being with each other and if we aren't together we would like to be pure for our partners."

Emily questioned "If the magic compels you to touch and form the bond, how could it keep you away from each other?

Harry responded "There are cases where the couple reached magical maturity and their magic rejected each other. In the two known cases the couple couldn't stand the sight of each other after it happened."

"That must have been terrible for them." Jonathon stated.

Hermione responded "That is why we try to take care of how we form ours. We don't want that to happen to us." Hermione sighed "Dad I will need to bring Harry home at the end of the next term. We will need to have daily contact."

Jonathon smirked "I don't know pumpkin we can't just allow any stray mutt in our home." Jonathon almost had to laugh "You have to prove he is house broken at least."

Harry sat up "Oi, a stray mutt am I?" Jonathon turned and brought Emily along with him up the stairs. Harry smiled "I was still asleep when I heard a certain person tell his wife that he liked me." Jonathon stopped and didn't move "Potter you should get your hearing checked because I am going up to clean my white shotgun."

Hermione chuckled and replied in her little girl voice "But daddy I thought mummy cleaned your gun." Harry busted out in laughter as did Emily. A second later they heard Jonathon break out in laughter too.

Hermione turned to Harry and smiled "He likes you. I can tell he is very fond of you."

Hermione sighed and snuggled closer "Did you notice they left us to sleep on the couch together?"

Harry smiled "I did in fact notice that."


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Harry and Hermione over the next ten days had a very happy Christmas break. Their parents spent most days with them and they learned about each other over that time. Emily grew to like Harry more than she thought possible. She could tell that even though he had a horrible childhood he was just a nice boy who was hard not to love.

She often watched Harry and Hermione when she thought they didn't know she was watching. They did hug each other quite a lot and she was amazed at the discussions they would have. No subject was taboo with them and the conversations were serious with a hint of laughter mixed in mostly by Harry who helped Hermione lighten up.

On days when they had to work at their Dental practice she never worried about leaving them home alone. She watched Jonathon transition from an overprotective father to one who was beginning to trust Harry immensely. She was very happy with this situation and allowed them both 'Man-time' together to develop it even more.

By the end of the holiday visit Harry had become a permanent part of the Granger family. When they left the train station Harry was given a hug from both and a kiss on the cheek from Emily. "Harry we will pick both of you up in June. You will be staying the summer with us." Harry smiled and nodded to her.

Hermione held his hand and they entered the train waving out the window. The train ride for the first two hours was uneventful. Unfortunately, it did not stay that way as Malfoy decided that they were alone and ripe for taking down a notch or two.

Malfoy and his two goons rushed the compartment and caught them off guard. Hermione was held against the wall by Malfoy while Crabbe and Goyle held Harry. Malfoy was sneering at them. "Potter this is why you and your Mud blood whore should learn to never mess with me or any Slytherin."

Crabbe and Goyle laughed and then hit Harry in the stomach several times. Malfoy watched with a smile. "See Potter I can get to you at anytime and anyplace I want." Malfoy turned on Hermione and looked at her "In a few years Potter I am going to enjoy using your girlfriend for my pleasure. She needs to mature more but I can get to her at anytime I want."

That was Malfoy's mistake as Harry came out of his fog at the threat to Hermione. In a calm and chilling voice that caught everyone's attention "Malfoy I am afraid that it is you that have made a grave mistake." Crabbe and Goyle tried to tighten their grip assuming that Harry was about to do something.

What neither expected was a magical stunner that came from Potter's body and caught them both cleanly. They each were expelled from Harry like a ball from cannon. Goyle crashed through the compartment door into the hallway. Crabbe hit the outside compartment wall and cracked the window. He slid down the wall completely unconscious.

Hermione used the distraction to grab one wrist and twist Malfoy arm upright. And backwards "Malfoy if you ever so much as ever lay a hand on me again I will put you in the hospital." She then took her foot and kicked him in the stomach twice knocking the air from his lungs.

She allowed Malfoy to catch his breath and then he turned to look up at her as she looked into his eyes. He went for his wand but Harry grabbed it from his hands and then broke it in front of his face "Malfoy your problem is that you don't know when to leave people alone and you actually believe you are better than everyone else."

Hermione twisted his arm higher which caused him to scream in pain."Malfoy I am a first generation witch and not that nasty word you like to use." Hermione then used a flat palm punch on his elbow which snapped it backwards. He screamed like a little girl as his arm flopped to the side.

Harry grabbed his head by the hair and then punch him twice in the nose before he heard it crunch. By this time Malfoy passed out completely and fell to the floor. Hermione looked at Harry "They need to be taught a serious lesson and one they will never ever forget."

Harry looked at her "I agree." Harry then thought for a moment "That window is almost broken out so why don't we finish it and then leave them to walk to Hogwarts, without their wands. That should give them plenty of time to think about what they have done."

Hermione smiled "That is brilliant!" she then leaned down and took Crabbe and Goyle's wands and broke them before placing them back into their pockets. Harry meanwhile placed his hands on the glass and pushed out. It fell cleanly to the ground and shattered. Harry then levitated Malfoy out the window. Malfoy quickly woke up as the cold air hit him.

Scared, he yelled out "What is happening?" Malfoy turned to Harry and looked at him "You can't do this Potter. You will be expelled."

Hermione answered for both of them "Malfoy, go ahead tell them all about what the nasty mud blood girl did to you. You will lose all face in your house." Hermione grinned at him "Of course that is after they hear our version of what happened and how we defended ourselves." Hermione's eyes became cold as she looked at him "Malfoy don't forget what I told you, if you ever touch me or Harry again. We will hurt you badly."

Harry looked at her and he was slightly afraid of her cold eyes. Malfoy pissed his pants and Harry let him down close to the ground before he released Malfoy from his levitation charm. Malfoy rolled to a stop "That probable hurt." He stated.

Hermione did the same to Crabbe and Harry did the same to Goyle who were both screaming as they were released. Harry banished, out the window hole, the glass and door pieces. Hermione grabbed her trunk as Harry grabbed his and went to another empty compartment. They settled in and held onto each other.

An hour later the red headed prefect knocked and then entered their compartment "I am afraid to inform you that there has been an attack on this train and that three students are missing."

Hermione lifted her head from Harry's shoulder "Who is missing?"

The red head answered "Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy. They are all first years. Their compartment window was knocked out completely and they were seen jumping from the window."

Harry looked at him "They jumped from the train, how stupid are they?"

The prefect responded "Well that is what all the witness accounts say."

Hermione smirked "We will keep our eye out for any student trying to jump from the train and come and get you if we see it." The prefect nodded and then stepped out of the compartment. As soon as he was out of view Harry and Hermione began to laugh. Hermione looked at him "These wizards are really very stupid."

In the great Hall that night the Headmaster stood "We are missing three students who started on the train but did not arrive with it." The headmaster silently looked around the hall before stopping on Harry and Hermione "Does anyone know what happened to them." He waited a tense moment and when no one answered he replied "Very well then. The authorities have been notified and are searching for them as we speak.

Three days later a very scruffy, dirty Crabbe and Goyle walked into the hall during lunch time. Crabbe reported to Snape who had noticed that both Crabbe and Goyle had taken a wide birth around Potter and Granger. He also noticed they had fear in their eyes when looking at them. Snape stood "Where have you been and where is Mr. Malfoy.

Goyle answered "He was taken to St. Mungos for treatment. The aurors found us two hours ago. He is in critical condition with a broken arm and a broken hip sir."

Snape asked quickly "How did you get off the train?"

Goyle looked at Crabbe and then to Hermione and Harry "Sir, we fell off when we were practicing magic in our compartment. Goyle looked down I was practicing a banishment charm that hit Malfoy and Crabbe and they flew out the window. I went to reach for them and caught Malfoy before they pulled me out too." The whole hall erupted in laughter. This made Crabbe and Goyle turn red.

Harry and Hermione turned back to their eating after hearing this. They neither reacted nor laughed like everyone else did. Snape almost instinctively knew that these two had something to do with this. His faced turned pasty "You idiots! Both of you get to the common room and get cleaned up."

Goyle looked at him "Sir we haven't had anything to eat in three days."

Snape turned puce before he answered by stomping his foot "Get to your common room and get cleaned up and I will have food brought to you."

The grey lady revealed herself "Excuse me but they were practicing magic in an unauthorized area. They deserve to be punished. What are you going to do about that?" The grey lady had been told by Hermione and Harry exactly what had happened.

Snape turned to the rest of the staff "They have had enough happen in the last few days and I believe that is punishment enough." He stated to them.

Minerva looked up "Severus, the grey lady is right. They should not have been practicing magic on the train. If they had listened then this would not have happened to them."

Snape was starting to get angry again before the headmaster jumped in "I believe in this instance that Severus may be correct and that they have been punished enough by the incident itself."

Suddenly Lady Hogwarts came into view "Albus I am afraid I do not agree and as a further reminder I am going to show you another incident and the punishment given for that."

On the wall behind them Severus Snape was seen taking a first year Hufflpuff student and hauling him very roughly to stand in front of everyone in the great hall.

The grey Lady commented "Was it really necessary to handle that small first year like that? You are tossing him about like a rag doll."

Snape snidely remarked "That offending oaf had not even been here one day and had hit another student with an errant spell while on the train." Snape said in his defense.

Minerva smacked the table "Regardless Severus that is no way to treat a child and if I see you touch any student like that again I will go to the Governor's to have you fired."

The scene changed to show that the child received detention for a month, 100 points loss for his breech of the rules and he could not have a wand at Hogwarts for one semester. The hall became deathly quiet as the scene ended.

Lady Hogwarts stood with her hands clasped together and a slight smirk on her face. "If memory serves me correctly that Hufflepuff mistakenly changed a student's hair color to pink. I believe it was one of the Slytherin student's hair that was turned pink and the reason Severus was so agitated."

Lady Hogwarts turned to the Headmaster "So I ask you headmaster what shall the punishment be for three students who damage a train?"

Albus was seething underneath as this was undermining his authority and subverting his plans to keep the houses divided by causing inter-house rivalry. He looked at the other heads of house and saw a look of questioning in their eyes. He noticed that Minerva and Flitwick expected an equivalent loss in points and punishment to be meted out. Professor Sprout was still looking madly at Severus.

Albus cleared his throat "I will take 100 points total and one week of detention for all of them. Their wands will not be confiscated as they need them for school work."

Pomona sprout stood up quickly "As did my student when you did this to him for an entire semester. Why are these students being treated differently than other students?"

Albus blanched at her audacity but did not answer immediately "I think these students ordeal and the punishment is enough." He answered

Lady Hogwarts looked at Albus and frowned she held up two fingers "That is two Albus; two times you have disappointed me in the same year." She looked at Albus and then to Professor Snape before she continued "I think, Headmaster that this warrants the exact punishment that Professor Snape demanded for a far less severe transgression. I think it is important for the students to feel that punishments are meted out fairly.

In this instance since all three are Slytherin students that 100 points from the student who cast the spell, a month's worth of detention with Mr. Filch, and he will not be allowed to have his wand at Hogwarts until his beginning term of second year. I will hold off on the other two until we talk and determine their complicity, if under questioning it is found that something else occurred, then punishment should be appropriate for that."

Snape turned to Dumbledore "Is she running Hogwarts or are you?" he asked.

Lady Hogwart's laughed "Oh, the headmaster is but he is not allowed to do it willy-nilly as he has done in the past." Lady Hogwarts looked him in the eyes "He can after all challenge me on it and we can both go before the board and compare notes. What say you Albus?"

Albus gritted his teeth "It will be as Lady Hogwarts states." He stood abruptly and stalked out of the hall leaving Snape on his own to the wolves. Snape looked at everybody then sneered as he walked out the front hall doors.

Harry and Hermione whispered to each other as the hall erupted in talk about the event. "I take it we left a definite impression on Crabbe and Goyle." Hermione stated

Harry replied "Yes, we did I am sure but it is Malfoy that concerns me. He will not relent. He will keep coming regardless." Harry looked at Hermione and then leaned close and whispered softly "Tonight you and I will talk about your childhood and what has happened to you."

Hermione stopped eating and turned to him "What…what do you mean?"

Harry frowned "Hermione, you know I am not stupid. I saw the look in your eyes and if Malfoy had said the wrong thing I am pretty sure you would have put him in the hospital, not that he didn't deserve it." Hermione bowed her head as Harry continued "I know that look from my experiences. You have never talked about your childhood with me and you have always helped me with my burdens, so I believe it's time for you to let me help you with yours."

Hermione sniffled "Mine are not important. You were abused much worse than I was."

Harry arched his eyebrow at her "Funny, how if that were true then you would not have had that "I am fed up with it!" look in your eyes.

Hermione wiped her eyes "He as much as said that he would rape me in a couple of years. What else was I to do?"

Harry held her hand "That is why I got so mad, not for myself but for you. I was as mad if not madder when you got mad about what happened to me. It's your boy…friends turn to help you."

Hermione looked at him with a smile "Do you mean it Harry? Is that what you want?"

Harry looked at her and then nodded his head "You know this will send your dad into a panic don't you?"

Hermione leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Don't care that is my boyfriends problem." She said with a laugh. Harry smiled at her too.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

A week later Malfoy returned to school. Hermione and Harry saw him come into the hall for dinner with his father and professor Snape. Both men were looking at them with sneers. Harry couldn't help himself so he sneered back at both men and then got a look of extreme satisfaction on his face.

Harry was about to take a bite of food when Malfoy senior's cane smacked the table in front of him. Harry looked up at him but not in fear which concerned Mr. Malfoy a little bit. "If I were you boy I would not look so smug. You and your little whore are about to be expelled."

Without thought Harry took his fork and stabbed Mr. Malfoy's hand that was holding his cane. Mr. Malfoy looked down at the fork stuck in his hand and screamed. "Harry jumped on the table and looked at Malfoy Senior in the eye "I will remind you as I have already told your brat of a son. I will not tolerate people talking badly about Hermione."

Malfoy looked at him and tried to remove the fork and he couldn't do it. "You little brat I will see that you pay for that."

Snape marched back down and began to yell at Harry "That's it Potter I will see that you are expelled for this!" Snape was about ready to reach for Harry when he suddenly found himself floating upside down.

Hermione got up from her seat "I don't think so Professor Snape. You were already warned about handling students and you will not touch Harry."

Harry turned as he felt a spell coming towards them from behind "He shielded with his hand and the spell hit his shield and bounced harmlessly away. He found Malfoy Junior standing with his wand pointed at Hermione's back.

Harry's voice got a very cold edge to it "Malfoy you were warned about bothering us again. Harry took his hand and thrust it towards Malfoy and Malfoy was lifted up and hit the wall with his head. He fell unconscious. Harry accio'ed his wand and then snapped it.

Hermione had accio'ed Snape's wand and she snapped it. Harry turned to Mr. Malfoy. "I suggest that you don't take your wand out because you will not like the consequences."

Malfoy Senior responded "That is not possible. You can't have learned that much magic in less than a year."

Hermione looked at him and smirked "Evidence to the contrary. Your son and this idiot of a professor have forced us to learn things to defend ourselves."

Snape screamed "Granger you will let me down this instant. You are in serious trouble for attacking me and other students."

Harry looked surprised "Who did we attack?"

Mr. Malfoy responded "You attacked my son for one."

Harry smiled "Well you should teach your son not to attack from behind and I believe we have over a hundred witnesses that saw his spell bounce off my shield that it will be held as self defense."

Mr. Malfoy smirked "That is not what I am talking about. You attacked my son and his friends for no reason and then threw them off the train."

Hermione turned to the Slytherin table "Crabbe and Goyle come here now!" she yelled. The two boys looking very scared walk over to her "Is this your story today?"

Both looked at her and then to Malfoy and then back to Hermione as Goyle spoke up "No ma'am. We rushed you and Harry and we attacked you first. Draco threatened to rape you in the future and he planned on beating Potter pretty badly that day."

Harry smirked at Malfoy Senior "What happened to your plan Mr. Goyle?"

Crabbe continued "When Malfoy threatened Hermione you went crazy and did something to us. The next thing we knew we woke up outside and the train was nowhere in sight."

Goyle swallowed "Potter if its' one thing we have learned from you it is never threaten or harm Hermione in any way shape or form." Goyle looked at Hermione "To do so is taking your own life in your hands and we have decided to give you two a wide berth. You will have no more problems from us."

Hermione smiled "Thank you Greg and Angus you can go and sit down." The two sat back down.

Harry turned back to Malfoy Senior "Since you have verbally attacked my girlfriend and questioned her honor you owe her an apology."

Malfoy looked surprised for many seconds and then sneered "I shall not sully myself or lower myself to apologize to a mud blood." He said in a haughty manner.

Harry walked down to the floor and stood about a head shorter than Mr. Malfoy "I am glad you said this because I can now challenge you to a wizards duel to the death."

Malfoy and Snape actually started to laugh. Harry just crossed his arms and then when Malfoy leaned back to let another laugh out Harry back handed him across the face. Malfoy straightened up quickly and with fire in his eyes "Ok, Potter it's your funeral after all."

Harry looked at him "Since this besmirched my bonded soul mate then I think it is appropriate that the winner has right of conquest to the loser's possessions."

Malfoy stopped and looked at him and then smiled "Are you serious boy? You have absolutely no chance of beating me. Why would you throw your family's wealth away?"

Harry looked at him "You assume that you are going to win Mr. Malfoy and I assume you will not."

Malfoy finished taking off his cloak and removed the fork from his hand with the help of Severus. He stood with his wand held down waiting for Harry to reach his position twenty-five feet away. "Goodbye Potter!"

Hermione cut in before he could begin "Mr. Malfoy, if you didn't know it is illegal for an adult wizard to accept a duel from an underage wizard. You will be sentenced to life in prison and if you kill Harry well not only do I get his entire families wealth as compensation but also all of your gold as well. It's the wizard and Goblin law. So no matter what happens you will lose everything today."

Malfoy turned to look at her and instantly realized his mistake. He looked at Hermione "I will at least have the satisfaction of knowing that I killed this little shit."

Hermione chuckled "Mr. Malfoy you assume wrongly that you can beat him. You can't!"

Harry was standing with his hands behind his back as the duel was called by Professor Snape. Malfoy looked unsure but when Harry didn't move, he sneered and fired a very powerful cutting curse. The spell was red in color and it quickly made its' way toward Harry. At the last moment the spell was deflected upwards and the entire hall and Malfoy were surprised at the sudden appearance of a shield.

Without any warning and looking like a blur Harry moved. The blur that looked to be Harry moved to Mr. Malfoy and then returned to where he was standing with his hands behind his back.

The whole hall was silent before Mr. Malfoy tried to grab his throat but something kept getting in his way. He began to gurgle and blood came from his mouth and around his neck. He dropped to his knees with his eyes wide in shock and fear. "Father!" Draco yelled out as he ran towards him.

Malfoy Senior was still in shock and his face was turning blue from the lack of oxygen. He looked at Draco's shaken and ash colored face. He then looked at Harry behind Draco's shoulder.

Harry looked at him and with very little emotion he began to talk "You are known to me Death eater. You are the first of many death eaters that will pay for killing my parents. You have no idea of who I am or what I can do but in the end, it is your family line that is no more."

Harry looked at Snape before he continued "You are a death eater too. You directly betrayed my mother and father which caused their death. It was you that told the dark Lord, your master, about the prophesy, well half of it anyway. I will never forgive you for what was taken from me. Run and hide until I decide your death is due. Your days are numbered."

Snape and Malfoy looked with wide eyes at this announcement before Malfoy fell over dead.

No one spoke a word as they stared in complete astonishment. Harry walked up to the dais and turned to everyone in the hall "I hereby proclaim by right of conquest all property, vaults and money that belong to Lucius Malfoy. Further I banish Narcissa and Draco from the Malfoy name and family. So mote it be."

Malfoy's family ring appeared on Harry's finger. Many within the hall gasped in shock. Draco could be seen with tears in his eyes and then he looked at Harry "I swear Potter that I will make you pay. This is entirely your fault."

Harry moved towards him "This Draco was your entire fault. Your attack on me and Hermione led to this. Your lie to your father brought him here. All I have ever done is defend myself from people who believe they are better than me because they have a little more gold than the rest of us. Everything that happened tonight I did not orchestrate. If you had not attacked me your father and your wealth would still be yours. I am afraid Draco that the truth and the blame for all of this lie at your feet and not mine."

Hermione looked at Goyle and Crabbe "Draco ask yourself why is it that Greg and Angus are not suffering like you. They committed almost the same acts as you." Hermione paused and then added "The moment you sought vengeance upon the innocent you doomed yourself to this. These two learned from it and in the end they will be much better people."

Draco looked at them and then at Hermione before looking at Harry. He looked at the Snape "I hereby withdraw from Hogwarts."

Snape yelled out "No, Draco you must not do this."

Draco looked at him and wiped his eyes "Yes, I can and will because she is right. This is my fault and this was caused by my pride and arrogance." Draco turned and left.

Dumbledore finally rose from his chair "Harry potter I hereby expel you from Hogwarts!"

Lady Hogwarts appeared "I think not Albus. You who were to protect him from others in this school did nothing until it was done and over with. You could have stopped that duel if you had wanted. But you didn't want that did you."

Harry spoke up "Further Headmaster, You were in on the conspiracy by Malfoy and Snape to have me expelled or killed. You cared nothing for how I ended up."

Albus stood full upright "I beg your pardon."

Hermione stood besides Harry "Beg all you want old man but you met with Malfoy senior and Snape in your office last night and helped set all of this up. It was you that allowed Mr. Malfoy to enter these grounds through the wards and it was your own words that will expose you."

Albus stood up "You have no evidence of that."

Lady Hogwarts walked forward "But I do Albus I recorded every word spoken by the three of you. I negate your expulsion and have called for a convening of the board of governors for tomorrow morning. You and Professor Snape will not be allowed to work here anymore."

Albus spoke up with a smile "I have many friends on the Board and you will not succeed." He stated boldly.

Lady Hogwarts laughed merrily "Albus you are a very stupid man as you think that the Board can save you. It is merely a formality for me as regardless of their findings you will not set foot in this castle again."

Albus looked surprised "You do not have the power to do what you say to a sitting headmaster."

Lady Hogwarts was not phased "That would have been true yesterday but that was before you and Professor Snape tried to have a student killed. Once that happened and you executed your plan under the Hogwarts charter, you were removed as the headmaster. You Albus violated the oath you swore as the headmaster a very magical oath and your magic has left you."

Albus looked shocked before he raised his wand "Lumos" he attempted to cast but nothing happened at all. He tried to cast it twice more before he realized that it would do him no good.

Harry stood with his wand held high "As the last Potter I call forth all items, gold and money that the Head master has taken from my vault." Harry looked around and within seconds the wand that the Headmaster held flew to Harry's hand. Then another minute later a very elaborate bowl flew into the room that Harry didn't recognize. The sword of Grodric Gyffindor, an invisibility cloak all landed near Harry's feet.

The gold, armor and other items began to arrive and when it finished Harry was almost buried below the items. Hermione stood on the table and looked down at him "Are you all right?"

Harry smiled "I have a lot of things." Harry looked around "Actually he seems to have stolen a lot of things from me."

Lady Hogwarts stated "Harry, the headmaster is dead. Once his magic left him it was just a matter of time." She stated.

Harry raised his wand "I Lord Potter and the last Potter claim right over all this property and request that it is placed back into my vaults, so mote it be."

The items began to fly from the floor and leave Hogwarts. The only items that stayed were the sword, the funny looking bowl and pedestal, and the cloak made of shiny material.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Everyone in the entire hall looked on in shock. In less than ten minutes they had witnessed Harry Potter kill a full grown wizard in a duel. Watched that same wizard and his family lose all their possessions. Had watched a headmaster have his magic removed, had watched a student leave Hogwarts and all of it caused directly or indirectly by another first year.

Everyone in the hall looked at Harry Potter in awe. They watched Hermione stand beside that wizard and grab his hand as she smiled at him. He made the unbelievable believable.

Lady Hogwarts stood and got everyone's attention "I hereby proclaim that Minerva McGonagall is the new headmistress with all rights and privileges."

Minerva sat speechless for many moments and then stood up. She looked confused and then clarity seemed to hit her between the eyes "I Minerva McGonagall hereby accepts the position of Headmistress of Hogwarts." The magic flashed bright white as the castle accepted her as the new head. She calmly took her position in the Headmistress chair and then looked out over the hall.

She then spotted Severus Snape and her eyes glowered at him "Severus what do you have to say for yourself on the charges of conspiring to kill a student?"

Severus Snape looked around the hall and found not one friendly face in the crowd. He then looked down at his feet to see the staring eyes and a dagger sticking from the throat of his lifelong friend Lucius Malfoy. He then looked at Harry Potter, the look alike of his childhood Nemesis James Potter.

Snape looked at him for the first time but didn't see the clone of his father but the eyes of Lilly Potter. He did not feel well suddenly as he realized what his life had come down to. How meaningless his efforts had been and how selfish he had become. He turned to Minerva to answer "I have nothing to say on my behalf." He stated.

Minerva leaned forward "Then as Headmistress I hereby fire you from your position as potions master of Hogwarts. Please collect your things and leave within the hour."

Harry turned to him and withdrew his sword "I Harry Potter claim your life as mine because of the crimes you have committed against my family." Before Severus could respond he felt the cool steel of the blade that Harry thrust into his chest. He looked up and followed the sword that Harry held in his hand.

Severus could only look into the Green eyes that haunted him for many, many years. He didn't even try to talk or make a sound as he accepted his fate. The lights dimmed in his eyes before he slid from Harry's sword and fell to the floor with a thump. Harry wiped his sword on Severus's robes before he promptly placed it back in his scabbard.

Minerva stood up "Mr. Potter, I think that is quite enough if you please. I think we have all seen enough killing for today."

Harry's face was neutral as he responded "The killings were never up to me as there have been allowed many in this castle that would gladly do harm to the innocent. There is yet another that must be forced to leave this castle today."

Minerva with surprise asked him "Whom might that be, Mr. Potter?"

Before Harry could answer a clap could be heard from one end of the head table, then another and another as the clap could be heard again and again.

Finally a voice that was minus the stutter reverberated in the room "Very, Very Good Mr. Potter. I am thoroughly impressed with what I have seen this morning."

Minerva asked with authority "Professor Quirrell? What are you on about?"

Professor Quirrel smiled up at her "Why at the Coop de Etat that Mister Potter has pulled off this morning. It was brilliantly executed and nobody can blame him for it. He was just a victim and defending himself after all."

Harry stood slightly in front of Hermione. They both knew the being before them was not the real Professor Quirrell. He held two distinct personalities which led Miriam and Harry to believe he had been possessed at some point. Neither could figure out who had possessed Quirrell.

Hermione tiring of all the drama and build up to whatever simple asked "We know you have been possessed. Who are you?"

Quirrell turned to her quickly "You are very presumptive young lady. You presume to understand that which you do not know." Quirrell paced on the dais "But in this instance you are correct. I have possessed this body for my own ends and the Quirrell that anyone knew from before has forever been altered."

Harry sighed "Do you think you can just cut to the chase here? You are a bad guy, check. You are full of your own magnificence, check. You want everyone in the world to know how brilliant you are, got it. So who are you?"

Quirrell turned to him "You should show me some respect boy!" I have been many people's worst nightmares before you were born!" Quirrell then pulled his wand and sent a spell towards Harry. Harry pulled Hermione with him to the side as the spell moved harmlessly past him. Harry pulled his wand and sent a spell back towards the Professor.

Everyone watched the spell hit a shield and fly high into the rafters. When they looked back down Quirrell was missing his right arm and his wand. Hermione was putting her wand away. "The first thing we learned in a duel is to be fair."

Harry then smiled "The first thing I learned fighting bullies in the school yard is to never fight fair as the bullies won't. Lord Voldemort was nothing but a big bully. He never fought people one on one, he was too scared to do that." Harry had reached the professor who was still in shock from his arm being sliced from his shoulder.

Hermione stood beside Harry and waved her hand and Quarrel's arm and wand burst into flame. "Harry and I decided a few weeks ago when we figured out who you are that we would never fight alone with you. Harry and I are a team you see. By the time you can possess another's body we will have you so weakened you are ineffective."

Quirrell looked at both of them "How could two first years be this powerful and strong?"

Harry only reply "If I were you I wouldn't be concerned about that I would be concerned with the unspeakables wanting to know how you even exist."

As that was said two people with hoods entered and walked towards the three. Quirrell began to laugh "You think that these two can capture me?" Then the shade that was in Quirrell released the body and flew above him. "Potter remember me because we will meet again and the next time I will not be so pleasant, I can guarantee it." The shade looked at Hermione and sneered "You are powerful, I will give you that but in the end you are no greater than the man beside you. I will rid the world of both of you before I am done." With that the shade of Lord Voldemort flew out of an upper window and was gone.

The two looked at Hermione and Harry before nodding to them and then turned and walked away without saying a word. When Harry and Hermione turned around Quirrell had been standing there with his eyes blinking. He looked at Harry with frightened eyes "Know this Harry Potter you saved me and I made a mistake when I listened to his lies." Quirrell fell to his knees "There is nothing you or anyone can do to save me." Quirrell flopped forward with his eyes open and very dead.

Minerva had Poppy come over to look at the Professor. Pompfrey looked back at her and shook her head to indicate the professor was dead. Minerva sat back in her chair and thought for a minute. She stood and looked at the hall filled with students. "I am not sure what to say at this point. It seems we have many things to think about."

She looked at the students "For the rest of today you should address letters home to your parents and tell them of what happened. Classes will resume tomorrow morning."

Harry and Hermione turned to leave and Minerva spoke sharply "Not you Potter and Granger as you have a lot to explain to me. To my office now as I have to call the head of the DMLE here for an investigation."

Harry and Hermione followed the new headmistress with uncertainty flowing through them. This morning had been very stressful and a great relief to them. They knew what was to happen, what they had planned to do but obviously everything did not work out as they had planned. Hermione looked at Harry and was unsure of how to feel about his conduct.

Hermione chewed her lip as she had no idea that he would kill Lucius Malfoy or Professor Snape. What bothered her even more is that the headmaster had died because of their actions. She did not fault Harry for it but it changed the whole tenor of what happened to what was supposed to happen.

Harry looked over at Hermione and was concerned. He could almost feel the turmoil within her churning emotions. He realized that without her by his side he would miss her terribly, like he would miss apart of himself. How had she become so important in his life in less than a year? He knew that he owed her an explanation above all others and he would give it to her as soon as possible. Harry stopped her and looked into her eyes "Hermione we need to talk. I need you to understand why I did what I did."

Hermione looked at him and felt his concern about her. She was touched when she realized that he was very afraid that he had lost her somehow. She stepped closer to him "I would never leave you Harry." Hermione sighed "I saw something in you I didn't expect and I am not sure how to feel about that."

Harry looked down "I know and I am sorry for shaking your confidence in me and having you question it. Hermione you are important to me in so many ways and I owe you the complete truth or at least as much as I understand of it. I don't know why I did some of what I did. Maybe together we can figure it out and you will understand me better."

Hermione smiled "Thanks Harry I feel better already and I am sure we can work it all out in the end. I am with you and that won't change."

They finished just as they walked into the headmistress's new office. Minerva looked concerned "Sit down we have much to discuss."

She tentatively sat down behind the desk and looked over at them. Harry did not flinch but returned her gaze. Minerva did not know where to start so decided to let Harry start it off. "Mr. Potter you do not equal the some of your parts. You…this morning I have seen things from a first year I should not see. Can you explain that?"

Harry situated himself in his chair before he answered "I can't explain all of it as I do not know myself. Inside of me something just felt right as I was doing some of those things this morning. Killing Malfoy and taking his gold is one of those things I can't really explain. I knew it was the right thing to do."

"Harry however it turned out people will remember that you, a first year, killed two Professors and dueled a grown wizard and killed him too." The headmistress stated.

Harry sighed "Does it matter that if they had left me alone that none of this would have happened? If it doesn't matter then we have far greater things to worry about than what happened here this morning."

Minerva looked at him "That is what I could see as well. They did not give you much choice in this. Even Malfoy Junior realizes that it was a mess that he helped to create." Minerva rubbed her face in great frustration. "I must call the Aurors in as we have four bodies to explain to the outside world. One of which was the greatest wizard alive, or so many believed."


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Minerva walked over to the floo and called for the Auror department. She announced sternly the nature of the call and saw many surprised faces very unsure of what to do. Another stern looking woman answered the floo and asked for permission to floo over. Minerva granted it.

When the floo flared to life and older looking woman came through she was quickly followed by two more aurors. One was a tall black man and the other was a slim but very young looking Auror with bluish black hair. The older woman looked to be in her late thirties or early forties and was rather slim with a monocle over one eye. She came into the room demanding attention and respect by her presence.

Minerva stood "Amelia I am happy to see you but wish it was under better circumstances."

Amelia smirked "Yes, Minnie but the report that had all my aurors flustered is that we have four dead bodies, two Professors, a headmaster, and Lucius Malfoy. I can't imagine what could have cause all of this." Amelia turned to the two children sitting before her and appraised them quickly.

Amelia said nothing and showed no emotion. She turned back to Minnie "I guess the best place to start is with the witnesses and a look at the bodies."

Minerva looked unsettled "I can be your first witness as I watched all of it as it happened." Minerva blew out a breath and then continued "As for other witnesses just about everyone in this castle saw it happen." Amelia's monocle fell from her eye as she heard this.

"You mean to tell me this happened in the great hall in front of the children and the staff" Amelia asked in concern.

Minerva looked unsure but nodded her head in agreement. Amelia seemed even more shocked "Oh, good gods! I suppose the next thing you are going to tell me is that these two had something to do with it!"

Minerva wasn't laughing as Amelia face showed shock and surprise. She sat down and then turned to the lead Auror. I want a team of four aurors here ready to take statements from the staff and select students. You will have the team review Headmistress McGonagall's memory of this and go from there." The auror nodded and then floo back to headquarters.

Amelia turned to Minerva "Do you have a pensive?"

Minerva pointed to Harry "No, I don't but Lord Potter-Malfoy has one down stairs. It was taken from his family vault by Albus Dumbledore." Minerva sent a house elf to retrieve it and bring it to her office. Twenty minutes later she had reviewed the memory of the head mistress and then Harry's memory. She was most disturbed by Severus's death.

She looked at Harry for a moment "Why did you kill Severus?" she asked him.

Harry pulled a vial from his pocket and placed it in the pensive. Amelia placed her hand and came back five minutes later. She turned away from Harry and looked out the window. After five minutes she turned back to Harry "Albus Dumbledore was not the man we thought he was. He basically set up your parents to die by giving Severus half of the prophesy."

Harry looked at her "I know and that is why I killed Severus this morning. If Albus had not died on his own, I would have killed him too." Amelia looked at him with a mixed look of sadness and understanding.

She sighed "Do you plan on killing anybody else?" she asked him offhandedly.

Harry looked at her and with no reservation "Lord Voldemort and every marked death eater I find and I will not stop until all of them are dead."

Amelia looked at him in shock as her mouth fell open "You are serious aren't you?"

Harry held on to Hermione's hand "Malfoy was just the beginning!"

Amelia sat down and looked into the fire. She could not reconcile the small boy with the hard voice that came from his words or his actions from this morning. She realized that he was very powerful, he was cunning, and was probable quite capable of doing exactly what he said. This thought scared her.

She turned back to Harry "This morning when you took on Malfoy you made some powerful political enemies. One of which will most likely be the Minister himself. Malfoy and he were allies of a sorts. You most likely stole a key source of political funds and political clout from Malfoy's friend."

Hermione answered "As Malfoy's friends were most likely blood supremist and death eaters that hardly seems like a bad thing."

Amelia looked at her "How did you become so well informed?"

Hermione smiled "Accelerated learning and we both read a lot." She answered.

They have lost some but the problem is they still control much. Amelia leaned back and thought "Harry, I am prepared to consider Severus's death a part of the conspiracy that attempted your murder this morning. Those people we just talked about would use it to brand you a murderer and have you jailed. You need to be careful from here on out of who you make your enemies."

Harry gave a little smirk "I believe I am now a member of the Wizgenmont and as such I am entitled to a list of the other members."

Amelia shook her head "Well technically you can't sit until you are sixteen. You could designate someone as your proxy until you are able to vote and it is this proxy that could get the list for you."

Harry smiled "Fabulous, then how do you feel about becoming my proxy?"

Amelia looked at him in shock "What, you can't be serious. You don't even know me."

Hermione chuckled "You took an oath to become Harry's godmother right?" she asked her.

Amelia answered "Yes."

Hermione smiled "You have sat with us for the last hour and we have not heard one word from your lips that is a lie or an untruth." Amelia looked at her.

Harry sat up "Do you know how rare it is to find a person that tells the truth all the time? With this gift I have to discern the truth I have only met one other person that never tells an untruth and you are sitting beside her. I suspect that is why you are friends. Based on this can you think of anyone I could trust more?"

Amelia shook her head "Mr. Potter, I am at a complete loss at how to even counter that kind of logic and reasoning." She told him. She let out a sigh "Albus Dumbledore controled eighteen seats on the Wizgenmont and fifteen were from the Potter family which we believed he controlled legally and that wasn't true. Malfoy held ten on his own and controlled another fifteen from favors or loans he gave out."

Amelia stood up "I have two seats myself and with the Potter-Malfoy block I could control almost 30% of the Wizgenmont vote. That is a substantial amount of power in one person's hands. How do I know if I am voting the way you want?"

Hermione looked at her "The first few times ask and let Harry discuss it with you."

Harry looked at Hermione "She needs to discuss it with us. You have a say in this because anything I do effects you. I realized that from this morning and I don't intend to leave you out of anything else."

Hermione looked down at him with a smile "Thanks and all is forgiven!"

Amelia finally asked "I heard something about a soul bond from your memory. Is that true?"

Hermione smiled "We are very early in our developing bond. The magic flashed silver the first touch we had. It has grown since that time and I trust and care for Harry more each day."

Minerva sat up "That is why the hat wouldn't sort you because the house dorms would keep you separate. Where have you two been sleeping?"

Amelia looked at her "You don't know where they sleep?"

Minerva scoffed at her question "The hat refused to sort them and then Lady Hogwarts practically kidnapped them and the Grey lady became their head of house. I have no idea where they have been sleeping."

Hermione sat in Harry's lap "We room together and sleep in the same bed. The bond requires that we have as much skin to skin contact or we would become ill."

Amelia smiled "That is a true bond and a bond that will grow into a marriage someday."

Hermione smiled "I hope so. Harry is coming home with me this summer. Our bond is still developing and we need the contact."

Amelia's face sunk "I was hoping that we could spend some time together this summer Harry. I am your godmother after all and I am expected to take care of you now that I know."

Harry smiled "That sounds really nice and I very much want to but I would have to bring Hermione with me."

Amelia grinned at them "Good and you can meet my niece as she will love the company. She gets lonely sometimes."

Hermione asked her "Who is your niece?"

Amelia replied "A first year Hufflepuff, Susan Bones."

Harry smacked his head "I should have put that together. I have a DADA class with her. We have worked together from time to time. She seems really nice too."

Hermione chewed her lip "Red hair?" Amelia nodded "I know her I have Herbology with her. It's the only two classes that Harry and I have a part and it's the hardest part of our week."


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

The rest of the semester went very smoothly for Harry and Hermione. Before they knew it the last day at school had come and gone. Their summer was filled with fun and Harry even went to Spain for two weeks with Hermione and her parents. His birthday party was the best he ever had and Jon and Emily invited Susan and Amelia over so they could meet them.

Jonathon and Emily agreed that the last two weeks before the summer holiday ended that Hermione could stay with Susan and Amelia. They really liked meeting Amelia and when they found out that she was the head of law enforcement the decision was even easier for them.

The semester began on a very good note until mid October when they found Mrs. Norris petrified. Then a week later they found the first student petrified and that brought out action from the minister.

The Minister arrived at breakfast two mornings after the first student was harmed. He entered the hall with five Aurors and came to the head table. "Minerva I have come to remove the guilty party from harming anymore students." He stated with assurance.

Minerva looked stunned "Minister who would that be?"

The minister turned around and pointed directly at Harry "Well Potter of course. We already know that he murdered two professors and it is him that is starting to do it again."

Minerva stood up in a flash "Excuse me but what proof do you bring of this?"

The minister smiled "Why none! We all know he killed last year and he is doing it again. As the Minister I can arrest whomever I want."

Harry stood up and looked at him "You can try Minister but you won't like the results."

Before the Aurors could move Susan stood up and called out to the minister "Sir, why is my aunt not making the arrest and its funny that I don't recognize any of these men as aurors. I have been to the ministry with my aunt many times and never met any of these men."

The minister blushed "Well I just made them Aurors as of today."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other as they recognized this was not true. Before anyone could blink they had both moved like blurs and incapacitated each of the fake aurors.

The Minister stood with his mouth opened in shock. He looked at Harry and Hermione who were standing in the middle of the hall glowering at him. Cornelius Fudge for the first time in many years didn't know what to say or do.

The impasse was broken by Minister Fudge opening his mouth again. "Now see here you cannot do that to ministry officials. You will be arrested for this act."

Hermione looked at him "On what charge? We stopped two under secretaries, two secretaries, and a janitor from impersonating Aurors." She stated with finality "Which by the way Minister is illegal to do."

Harry walked towards him and the Minister looked very nervous "Minister why are you really here? This is all a pretense of some kind as it is obvious you care little about anyone but yourself."

The Minister blustered as he held his bowler in front of him "I care very much for the children in this school." He stated with no conviction.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him "Please, even I can tell that was a bold faced lie."

Harry moved towards the minister and held out his right hand and the Gryffindor sword appeared. "You know minister, since I am a hormonal teen after all and I can do crazy things because of the raging hormones racing through my blood. The one thing I would not do anymore tonight is lie." Harry said the next words while stabbing the sword in the minister's direction "Because… when… I here… a lie… my… hormones… go…CRAZY!" Harry held the sword tip inches from Minister Fudge's chest.

The minister looked very scared as his eyes were wide open as he stuttered "Headmistress…aren't you going to stop this?"

Minerva gave a slight smirk "Why Cornelius it is a well proven fact that anytime a politician opens his mouth they lie and using your same reasoning for arresting Harry Potter tonight, I think it goes without saying that you are lying."

Minerva leaned towards the Minister and in a fake whisper stated to him "Cornelius if I were you and based on the fact that the said murderer is holding a very sharp instrument at your throat, I personally would not tell a lie." The hall erupted in laughter.

The minister's face turned beet red from embarrassment. Harry edged closer and touched the tip of his sword to the Minister's chest "Why are you here?"

The minister began to sweat and then very quietly "Because Narcissa Malfoy wants her money back and you took it illegally from her."

Hermione walked up and stood next to Harry "So how does conducting a fake arrest on Harry help her get her money back?" she asked him.

The minister looked at the sword pressed into his chest and then back into Harry's eyes. He knew if he told them his plan that he was most likely dead. He hesitated until Harry's voice could be heard sounding like steel "Go ahead Minister tell everyone here what you were planning to do. Make sure everyone can hear it clearly." Harry pressed the sword harder.

Cornelius Fudge gasped "I was going to take you to my house and force you to turn over the Malfoy money back to Mrs. Malfoy." He said with fear.

Hermione then narrowed her eyes at him "And what was to become of Harry after you were done?"

Cornelius Fudge did not see Amelia Bones and five Aurors appear behind the head table or hear the dicta quill being used by one of the aurors taking his confession down word for word. Cornelius was twirling his bowler hat faster and faster as his nervousness increased. "I was going to bury his body after the money was collected."

A general gasp was heard from the entire room at this announcement. Hermione was getting madder at each word uttered from his mouth. "That is kidnapping, armed robbery, most likely torture, and worse yet line theft of an ancient and noble house. These are serious criminal acts by a person in charge of the government."

Hermione looked at Amelia before continuing "Is this how corrupt our government has become? How low it has gotten? Hermione reached out and slapped the man as hard as she could. Cornelius was surprised by her reaction and even more shocked by her next reaction.

"Cornelius Fudge I call a blood feud on your family in the name of House Potter and I challenge you to a duel." She stated with conviction. "If you fail to honor this challenge then all titles, land, monies and properties are forfeit to house Potter."

Amelia stated with surprise "Hermione you cannot do this in the name of house Potter. You must be a Potter to do this."

It was Harry that responded "Actually she can as of July 18th we had our first kiss and our bond flashed gold. We have been legally been married since that day forward and Hermione became Hermione Potter." Harry smirked at Hermione "Even if this marriage was not recognized officially, as Lord Potter-Malfoy I can authorize her to call blood feud in my name."

Amelia smiled "Interesting. Minerva do the school records recognize Hermione's name change?"

Minerva chuckled "Yes, they do and have since the start of term."

Amelia straightened up "Cornelius you have been challenged, so how do you respond?"

Cornelius gulped as he could not back down or he would lose everything and if he dueled he was not sure he was good enough to win. He had heard of Harry's prowess in magic and was very sure that Harry would be Hermione's second. As he saw it he was screwed no matter what he did. Cornelius sighed "I have no choice but to duel."

Hermione smirked at him after the first year and all of the training that she had received from Professor Flitwick this summer she was sure that Cornelius Fudge would be in for a very big surprise. When she had accepted the final bond with Harry she had received a boost in her magic and had new powers the same as Harry.

They set the stage for a dueling platform in the middle of the hall and Hermione stood on one end while a very nervous Minister Fudge stood on the other end. Professor Flitwick acted as the official to monitor for cheating. At his downward stroke of his arm the duel began. Hermione stood sideways with her wand pointed down at the ground.

Cornelius did not waste time and cast a spell as soon as the small professor's arm started moving. Thinking he would catch the young girl off guard he smiled to himself. When Hermione merely took a small step back and avoided his spell, his smile was wiped from his face.

For the next few minutes Hermione cast no spells and merely danced around the many spells that Fudge cast at her. Fudge in desperation and feeling his magic reserves running low cast a killing curse at Hermione. It was the last curse that would ever leave Fudge's lips.

Hermione heard the sickly green spell coming at her and watched as it flew in her direction. She immediately squatted down and it missed her by almost twelve inches. Hermione smiled on the inside because now she could legally kill him with no repercussions. She pointed her wand at him and cast two spells in quick succession that Fudge had no chance of defending against.

The first was a cutting curse that was well aimed at his neck and the second was expelleramus that hit his wand hand. Fudge eyes widened as he felt the cutting curse slice into his neck and then felt his wand ripped from his hands. At that instant he knew he was dead. He looked at the young girl in shock as she twirled his wand in her fingers.

Hermione gave him a cold look as he fell to his knees "Nobody messes with a Potter. We knew exactly what you came for today and you were dead the moment you entered the hall." Cornelius last thought was of truly hating the name of Potter before he fell to the dueling matte with his eyes wide open.

Amelia looked at her watch and then turned to the Auror with the dicta quill call Fudge's death by duel at 9:02 AM. The challenger, House Potter is cleared of any charges based on the outcome and evidence presented here this morning. House Fudge is stricken from the Ministry records and all assets are transferred to House Potter by right of Conquest. So mote it be!"

Amelia looked at the five fake Aurors "Arrest these idiots for conspiracy to commit murder, kidnapping, and impersonating Aurors."

The petrification of students did not begin again until after the New Year. It became worse and in the second week back Justin Finchley, Collin Creevy, and Laura Tinney were found petrified. Hermione and Harry had researched to find out what animals could do this. On the third week they found that the only animal that could do this would be a Basilisk.

What they found confusing is that a look from a basilisk normally killed and did not petrify a person. When Collin was found with his camera in front of his face they realized that the students had only seen reflections of the basilisk and not it's full stare.

It was Hermione walking back from a late night study session that met with the Basilisk for the first time in the hallways. She rounded a corner and not ten feet away she came face to face with the biggest scariest snake she had ever seen. She instinctively tried to avoid its eyes but couldn't help herself. To her surprise and the snakes she was able to look directly into its eyes without turning to stone.

The snake gave a loud hiss "Howsss cans thisss bess?"

Hermione stepped back until she realized she understood what the snake said…just like Harry could! Hermione was more excited about realizing that she was a parsel mouth, than the huge snake before her. She hissed back "_**What are you doing**_?" she hissed to the snake.

The snake looked very surprised and hissed back "Youss aress a speakers?"

Hermione smiled "Yes oh great one because my bonded is a parsel mouth."

The snake lower itself to look at her "What is a Parsel mouth?"

Hermione "A human who speaks the snake language."

The snake chortled, as best Hermione could tell "We snakes just call them speakers. It is easier." The snake then asked "Are many humans able to be speakers? I have met two already in this time."

Hermione was surprised "Two, who is the other?"

The snake responded "The vapor human called her Gin."

Hermione was stumped at what a vapor human was and then the name Gin hit her "You mean a ghost, a dead human called the other speaker Gin or ginny?"

The snake replied "Yes, but explain how dead human can speak and become vapor?"

Hermione chuckled "Well that would take all night but I think you mean what we call a ghost." Hermione paused "Why do you hurt the students?"

The snake looked at her "The other speaker using the voice of my last master tells me to. Any speaker can control us and they are so rare we dare not harm a speaker as they are a gift from the great snake goddess Lithess."

Hermione smiled "That is fascinating but how can I get you not to harm anymore students in the school?" she asked.

The snake chortled again "You could bond with me and then I will only listen to you."

Hermione seemed very surprised "Really, how do I do that?"

The Snake moved closer to her "Puncture your skin with my long tooth and let me lick your blood and we are bonded."

Hermione looked at the snake "Won't your venom kill me."

The snake laughed "It would if my saliva did not heal you but my venom seals the bond between us."

Hermione looked a little worried "Well, I suppose I can trust you."

The snake replied "I would be lost to the mysts of time if I betrayed a speaker and my death would never have meaning. I would not risk that just to kill a human."

Hermione lifted her hand close to the snake's mouth. "Go on then." She said with fear.

The snake spoke "Do not be afraid little one we will share many times ahead." Hermione felt the fang puncture her palm and gave a little squeak of surprise. Then she felt the snakes tongue rub the wound and the pain was gone. She quickly looked at her hand and then felt a surge of magic pass between them both.

The snake swayed a little bit and this hissed as if sighing "This is most delicious as you are a very powerful human. I have not felt this much power since my father hatched me."

Hermione sighed too "I can feel you as well and you are powerful." Hermione looked up at the snake "Who was your father?"

The snake rubbed its head on her leg as Hermione gentle placed her hand and rubbed the scales. The snake let a small hiss out before answering "Salazer Slytherin."

Hermione stopped and bent down and looked at the snake "How old are you because Salazar Slytherin died over nine hundred years ago?"

The snake placed her head under Hermione's hand "I do not know as I often slumber for many years at a time."

Hermione stood back up "Do you have a name?"

The snake replied "I like the human name Tessy, it is what Sal called me all the time." The snake raised its head and then moved to stand in front of Hermione. "A human is coming but he feels like you." The snake hissed "You said you were bonded yes?"

Hermione smiled "Yes, my husband's name is Harry."

Tessy answered "He is almost here."

At that moment Harry came around the corner and saw a huge snake in front of him and Hermione behind it. He immediately called for his sword and held it up to defend himself. He hissed to the snake "Release my bonded or I will kill you."

Hermione stepped around the snake and stood in front of it and then hissed "Harry, do not kill my friend Tessy. She is a good snake."

Tessy placed her head on Hermione shoulder and hissed at them "He was actually prepared to fight me to save you. He is very brave. Mione I like him can we keep him?"

Harry dropped the sword and his mouth fell open upon hearing this "What the bloody hell?"

Tessy and Hermione both laughed at his reaction and then Hermione smiled "He is a keeper alright besides that I love him dearly."

Harry smiled at her "You love me, you really do?"

Hermione placed him in a hug "I really do. How can I not love you because not many would take on a fifty foot basilisk for someone else." Harry blushed at her comment.

Tessy slithered to wrap around them before Harry got cheeky "So, you making new friends I see." Harry looked at the snake "She really is a beauty isn't she?" Tessy gave a hiss in pleasure. Harry gave a smirk as Hermione leaned back as Harry added "Of course this also means that I am not the only person in my family that won't do normal."

Hermione scoffed at him and then she grinned "Not my fault Potter." She told him "I have been hanging around you way too long and it was bound to rub off."

Harry smiled turned to a frown "What, I still catch the blame for this? How is that fair?"

Hermione chuckled as she leaned over and pecked his lips "It's not fair at all but later on…in a couple of years I promise to make it up to you."

Harry chuckled back "Promises, promises. You do know I am writing this all down and I plan on collecting on all of them don't you."

Hermione grinned "I am hoping you would do that." Hermione leaned back "Anyway back to my new friend here….


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

The hall was completely packed by eight AM the next morning. The staff was all there as they had about twenty more minutes before the first class began. The massive hall doors swung open with a thud against the wall and walking down the center was Harry Potter with a massive smile on his face.

What got everybody's attention was the very large snake that was right behind him and on top of the snakes back was Hermione Potter reclining on its' back. It was only two seconds later that the hall erupted into pandemonium as students screamed and scampered to get as far away from the snake as they could.

Tessy was liking the delicious smells that came from this room. Tessy moved over to a table that had a platter of bacon in front of a young first year Gryffindor. Tessy wrapped her tongue around the tray contents and began smacking her lips "I haven't had this food in ages and this was my favorite. Sal used to feed it to me all the time."

Hermione chuckled and then stated "Don't be a pig Tessy save some of this for the humans too."

Tessy responded back "Ok, this table is mine and you have three others to choose piggy from." Harry and Hermione snorted in laughter. What surprised the whole hall was the small second year Ravenclaw that began to laugh.

Everyone turned to laugh at her as she walked over to Harry and Hermione and the big snake. She gave a bow to the snake and hissed "Greetings oh great one. But I think you can eat at any table you want."

Tessy looked down at her "I know but I think that would be considered bad manners." The younger girl giggled.

Harry watched her "You are a speaker too?"

The girl responded "Yes. In my home country it is not unusual to find many speakers. We have a closeness with a snakes and their gods and godess." The girl turned to Harry and Hermione "I am Padma Patil and it is nice to meet you both and your little friend here." Padma pointed at Tessy "I have never met a snake that likes bacon."

Hermione jumped down and laughed "I haven't either but Tessy has a few peculiarities about her."

Tessy turned to Hermione "I am not strange… not for a basilisk anyway."

"HARRY POTTER! What in gods name do you think you are doing?" Headmistress McGonagall screamed at him.

Harry turned to Hermione "Why does everyone assume its' me?"

Padma answered in a dead pan tone "Potter I have been here for over two and one half years and the only excitement I have seen involved you all four times." Padma smirked "You killed the headmaster and two professor' in the first four months." Hermione began to roll on the floor in laughter. Harry looked incensed at her.

He turned to Padma "Yes, well ask the laughing hyena there to control HER PET!"

Padma clucked her tongue "Hermione we tried to tell you if you hang around him it would eventually rub off." Hermione began a renewed sense of laughter upon hearing this.

Harry was shaking his head and muttered "It's just not fair I tell you."

Minerva finally maneuvered to stand next to him "Potter quit hissing at me and explain yourself." She said with anger in her voice.

Harry sighed "We found what was petrifying the students and came to show you. Tessy is no longer a danger to the school."

Minerva looked at him and then to the snake before looking at Hermione who had a smile on her face "Headmistress this is my familiar Tessy." Hermione started Hissing "Tessy meet the Headmistress of Hogwarts Minerva.

Tessy turned and hissed "It is nice to meet you." She then stuck her tongue and licked her face. Minerva promptly passed out.

Harry caught her and chuckled before hissing at Tessy "I think the tongue was a little over board Tessy."

Minerva woke up with Harry holding on to her she looked at him and blinked her eyes a couple of times "Did a really big snake just lick me?" Harry almost burst out laughing but held off while he nodded his head.

Minerva stood back up and looked at Hermione "This is your familiar?"

Hermione smiled "As of Last night when I found her wandering the halls."

Minerva looked at her "Before that she was petrifying the students?"

Hermione leaned towards her "Another student was ordering her too. Evidently that student was being possessed by someone named Tom, a student from the forties and fifties."

Minerva looked stumped for many seconds "Does she know which student?"

Hermione hissed "Can you show me the student who controlled you."

Tessy looked around "That one trying to sneak out the door."

Hermione looked and saw Ginny Weasley about to exit the hall. "Ginny stop, you need to come here." Hermione directed her.

Ginny stopped and very slowly turned to look at them. She was looking very sheepish when her whole demeanor changed and she stood straighter. She placed a small smirk on her face and came towards them.

As she approached she started hissing in parsel tongue "Kill them my pet, Kill them all!' Harry, Hermione, and Padma heard her yell out.

Tessy turned to the young girl "You kill them I no longer listen to you. Mione is much nicer and treats me better."

Ginny's face turned with rage "What? I have been your master far longer. You will obey me."

Harry turned to her "I don't think she will now that she knows who you really are."

Ginny's face that had been masked changed it's demeanor and looked so much more evil. She whipped out her wand and began writing in the air which the letters appeared in flames. They spelled Tom Marvolo Riddle.

The new Ginny sneered before she re-arranged them to read I am Lord Voldemort. Everyone in the hall gasped in surprise. This changed Ginny's facial features to show glee at the fear people felt with this name. "Yes, it is me because I have returned. It is nice to know that the mere shadow of myself brings fear to everyone's heart."

Harry looked up and held his hand out and caught Ginny's wand as it sprang from Ginny's hand. The new Ginny looked surprised as this happened. "You won't bring much fear without your wand."

Ginny sneered in defiance but said nothing. Mione stood beside Harry "How did you possess Ginny?"

Tessy spoke up "She usually had a book in her hand when she came to my chamber."

Ginny grew enraged "Traitor! I will kill you slowly for betraying me."

Neville Longbottom came up with Ginny's book bag and handed the Headmistress a brown diary with the name Tom Riddle on it. "She has been writing a lot in this and it was right after she started that she changed. I didn't know how to tell someone." He stated.

Minerva flipped through its' pages and found they were blank. "I can feel something off about this book and it feels dark in nature."

Harry looked at it "It has a very dark aura surrounding it too." Harry looked at Tessy and got an Idea. He hissed at her "Can you bite this with your long fangs?"

Tessy turned and opened her mouth while Harry carefully placed it on her teeth. Ginny became wide eyed and screamed "No!" just as Tessy punctured the book and injected her venom. The book began to bubble out a black oozing liquid from the hole and then Ginny fell to the ground and began to have fits.

A scream began slowly building until it pierced the entire hall with its' noise. Many were holding their ears as Harry, Minerva, Hermione, and Padma watched a green mist leave the book. As it floated up an image of a young man could be seen writhing in pain. He stopped moving when the screaming stopped and the mist dissipated from view."

Padma stood up first "What was that? How can a book possess someone?"

Professor Flitwick looked at Minerva as he walked up and gentle took the book "It is very strong and rare magic. I shall need to have some experts examine this." Minerva nodded her head as she understood his message. "Mr. Potter I take it from you bringing this Basilisk into the main hall she is harmless."

Harry smirked at Tessy "Harmless yes, annoying as all get out sometimes definitely."

Hermione laughed "She can be a handful."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The rest of the school year was far less eventful and before the end of term Harry had slipped past Hermione to take the position of number one student with the highest grades. Hermione was infuriated until she found out he did it in DADA, his best subject. Then she didn't feel so bad.

They once again had a great summer and were on the train again when Padma came by their compartment to say hi to them and Tessy. Hermione found that she could shrink Tessy down for travel and took Tessy with her everywhere they went. She often would make very funny observations about the different things they saw and Harry and Hermione often found themselves cracking up with laughter.

Hermione enlarged the snake to it's full size the first time her father met Tessy. To say he was fairly intimidated was an understatement but was often found with Tessy sitting in his lap while he pet her.

Padma came into the compartment and sat down across from them as she picked up Tessy and sat her in her lap. They began to converse in Parsel tongue and Tessy added into the conversation when she wanted to. Many students walked by and looked in awe at the three sitting with a basilisk. Padma watched them walk by "You do know that the latest rumor has it that Harry is the new Dark lord, Hermione his new dark lady, and I the new Dark Concubine.

Harry smirked "I do hope I enjoy myself as I bed you wenches every night… right?'

Padma looked at Hermione and noticed she was trying not to laugh "Potter don't flatter yourself. You aren't man enough to handle someone like me and Hermione. We would have you wimpering in two minutes flat."

Harry wiped his brow "Well that is good to know as I thought I was missing something at night." Harry gave Padma devious smile "So as soon as I turn seventeen, and become a man, you promised to join me and Hermione in bed then?"

Padma looked cornered at first and then smirked "Sure Harry as soon as Hermione gives me a kiss on the lips and invites me I will be right there." Padma looked very satisfied at herself for being so witty in her come back.

They talked for a few minutes and then Padma sat Tessy down on the seat beside her and stood up. Hermione winked at Harry indicating she was up to something and stood and gave Padma a hug. When she finished she gave Padma a kiss on the lips and then told her "Anytime you are ready come and find me or Harry."

Padma was completely caught off guard and what was more surprising was the surprised look that Harry had on his face. Hermione looked at both of them and burst into laughter. "Gotcha!"

Padma turned red and then looked at both of them "After two years of being around you two you would think that I would know that the Potter's just don't do normal!" she said in exasperation.

Hermione had tears in her eyes "I just couldn't help myself. It was too good of an opportunity to pass up. You should have seen your faces."

Harry stood up and put his hands on his hips "Ha-Ha-Ha very funny. You damn near gave me a heart attack. We have done nothing more than snog and I thought you wanted a threesome."

Padma looked shocked "Wait your married and haven't done anything?'

Hermione was still laughing "No, we can't really because as a bonded couple we run a very high risk of having children no matter what preventive steps we take. We have to be careful until we are out of school." Hermione stepped closer to Harry and grabbed his shirt collar "But after that it is on."

Padma began to laugh "You know that most people think that wherever you stay that is all you do."

Harry snorted "Not likely, I think many would be very disappointed if they knew we spent most days studying."

Padma looked embarrassed for a moment "But the bond requires you to sleep nude. I mean… you know… how can you not?"

Hermione grinned at the girl "Fear of pregnancy is the major reason."

Padma blurted out "But there are so many other things you could do that won't get you pregnant."

Hermione looked confused "What other things and what do you know about them?"

Padma turned very red this time "Ah…well…I…" Padma shoulders slumped "I have a very active imagination and it takes me places."

Harry started to laugh "We don't mean anything by it but I am willing to learn new things. We can't find any books on it in the library."

Padma looked at them "I very much doubt that you would find this subject in a school library."

Hermione hugged Harry and then smiled at him "Harry does that basilisk in your pants want to come out and play?"

Harry turned red as he looked at her "I have to wake up next to the sexiest woman alive every morning and my basilisk is always flying at full mast. What do you think?"

Hermione giggled at him "That Harry feels very teased."

Harry quipped back "And deprived!"

Padma was smiling "You two really make a pair, don't you? I have never met a couple more right for each other." She sighed "I have a book, two actually, that you can barrow if you want."

Hermione looked excited "Really, when can we get them from you?"

Harry then added "Why don't you mail it to us or you could come over and visit with us?"

Padma gave him a double look "Is that with or without clothes on Potter?" Padma had a little smile on her face as she asked this.

Harry turned a little red "I didn't mean it like that…"

Padma took her hand down the side of her breasts as she flipped her hair with the other "What's the matter Harry, don't you find me attractive?"

Harry stood with his mouth open and Hermione started laughing. Padma then added for good measure "Your wife seems to find me attractive."

Hermione grinned as she spoke to Harry "I think love we have created a monster."

Padma looked down at Harry's crotch "Oh, Harry you know how much I like petting snakes!" Padma then turned and walked out of the compartment and started to laugh. They then heard her shout over her shoulder "Gotcha!"

Hermione and Harry both laughed at this. Harry made an off handed comment "That girl is something else."

Hermione looked at him and placed her hands on her hips "She out pranked us Harry and nobody out pranks a Potter so this means war."

Harry looked at her with concern "Mione I know you have that streak to be competitive but you might want to think this one through to its logical conclusion. It might not be where we want to go in the end."

Hermione looked at him "You mean us in the same bed with Padma?" Harry nodded to her. Hermione thought for a second "Remember what she said about having an imagination? It is a trait shared by all intelligent girls. Are you saying you don't want to?"

Harry sighed "No, not at all but I won't risk us either on a silly game." Hermione leaned into his chest and smiled.

Hermione kissed his lips "I know that Harry why do you think I can be so brave with a man that means everything to me? I know how you feel and I know how much you care about me."

Harry leaned down and whispered in her ear "Hermione I love you because you taught me how to love. I was lonely and without hope until you came into my life." Hermione had tears coming from her eyes she was so happy. Harry continued "I will play your games with you but you are the only one I trust and care for, so don't risk us."

Hermione leaned back "I won't Harry but I want to have fun and that was fun and exciting, lets' see where it leads, all right."

Harry smiled "As you wish my lady."

Over the next three months Harry and Hermione had absorbed the contents of the two books Padma lent them in the first week. They were soon learning to satisfy each other almost every night. Their happy faces were monitored by Padma for the next two weeks.

In October Padma up'ed the ante and began to touch Hermione in various private areas as she passed her in the hall or if she sat besides Hermione in class. The next month she did the same thing to Harry but only if she knew Hermione was watching. Padma would have a slight smirk on her face as she calmly did this.

Hermione was not one to be left behind and she started a campaign of catching the Ravenclaw off guard as well. After a couple of weeks she had Harry doing the same thing. In November, during charms class Padma made Harry hard as Hermione watched in stunned silence. After class Padma winked at Hermione and left the room.

Hermione could not believe Padma, the quietest girl she knew, actually behaved the way she had. It had her thoughts going in a million directions. The three of them kept these activities up through the first semester and up until the Christmas Hols. Hermione had been having a blast and Harry's reactions had been exceptional too. If he was teased a lot during the day he was very aggressive with her that evening. She very much liked this side of Harry because he was always shy around everyone else.

Eventually Padma joined them in a study group. It was odd when it was only the three of them studying, the games stopped and they were the serious students. Hermione found this part of them intriguing. She also found out that Padma was the third best student in their year, right behind her and Harry.

Harry found a spell that was a transfiguration spell at its base but he modified it to do something unique. They sat down at Charms in the back row when Harry got this wicked s smile on his face. He snapped his fingers and both Hermione and Padma felt their underwear disappear. Padma's eyes shot open and she looked at Harry with the oddest look. Harry leaned toward her and whispered "Do you remember last month when you kept me hard during class, so hard that I could almost drive nails for the rest of the day?"

Padma replied cautiously "Uh-uh."

Harry looked her in the eyes and gave her a smile with a lot of teeth "It's payback time! So be a good little girl and try not to squirm too much." Harry then proceeded to slip his hand under her skirt and use his fingers to get her aroused. He did the same for Hermione and he continued through the whole period to keep them on the edge. When class was over he looked at both of them and sucked his fingers dry before grabbing his stuff and leaving.

Hermione and Padma sat at the desks while everyone else departed the classroom. They finally looked at each other and then smiled "Jesus Hermione you have trained him well. I am so aroused I can't stand it."

Hermione stood up and smirked "I am not the only one who trained him so remember that the next time you tease him all class period."

Padma smiled back at her "Are we still on for studying tonight?"

Hermione chuckled "Of course Padma, see you then."

Padma came into the room of requirement and slammed her books down on the table that night. She then grabbed Harry and proceeded to snog the hell out of him. When she came up for air, she looked at Hermione and smiled "Sorry but that was a semesters worth of sexual frustration." She grabbed Hermione and did the same to her and then leaned back "I need relief tonight. Anything goes but my virginity stays intact, agreed?"

Harry and Hermione smiled at her "As you wish they said in unison." Padma left three hours later with a smile on her face.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

Harry was finally able to meet Sirius Black in person right after Halloween. It was odd that Harry had seen a black dog in the castle for a couple of weeks. At first he thought nothing about it but after the first week it seemed the dog was following him and was always watching him from a distance.

One night as Hermione and Harry rounded the last corner before their room, they found the dog sitting in front of their door. Harry and Hermione stopped and looked at him for many seconds. Tessy poked her head out of Hermione's shirt and flicked her tongue. She quickly hissed out "This is no dog, it smells very human."

Hermione hissed to Harry "It is an Animagus then. What should we do?"

Harry looked at the dog and responded in a hiss "He is not here to harm us. He has had plenty of opportunity over the last three weeks. He has been studying us, learning about us. I think he wants to talk." Harry turned to Hermione and Tessy "Let's hear what he has to say."

Harry opened the door and looked at the dog "We know you are human and we are willing to listen but I promise you that if you try to harm any of us you will be dead before you can wag your tail." Incredible the dog nodded his head and entered the room.

Hermione and Harry sat down at the couch and held their wands in one hand. The dog kept a very respectful distance from them. Harry and Hermione watched as the dog transformed into a very unkempt and dirty looking man with long hair and a thread bare prisoner's uniform.

Hermione's eyes opened wide in surprise "You are Sirius Black." She stated.

The man looked at each of them and then sat on the floor with his legs crossed and looked at them. He took a breath "I am Sirius Black but what you have heard about me is not true. I am asking, no begging you to hear me out before you do anything. I can't harm you as it goes against my oath I gave to your mother and father Harry."

Harry looked at him and his eyes narrowed "Did you betray my mother and father to Lord Voldemort?" he asked with steel in his voice.

Sirius winced but kept his eyes on Harry a tear fell down his cheek "No, but I was responsible for their deaths."

Hermione felt the truth in his words and could not imagine how both statements could be true. It made no sense to her "Harry's parent's location was given to Lord Voldemort by their secret keeper and that was supposed to be Sirius Black."

Sirius looked at her "I wasn't the secret keeper. We let everyone think that because the death eaters would believe it too. Your father and I devised a plan to deceive the Death Eaters by chasing after me while the real secret keeper was safe." Sirius gave a big sigh "Lily didn't like the plan at all and she told us she did not fully trust the new secret keeper, but like fools we didn't listen to her."

Harry stood up "I can tell your not lying. Who did you make their secret keeper?"

Sirius looked up at him and was almost crying "Peter Pettigrew and he told Voldemort their location. He betrayed them. If your dad and I had listened to your mom Harry they would be alive today. I am so sorry that I was such a young arrogant fool."

Harry turned to the fireplace and was in deep thought "I know what you have told me is true, I can sense it. You weren't the only fool that night, my dad was as well." Harry kept watch on the fire "What oath did you give my parent's that you can't harm me?"

Sirius wiped his eyes and didn't look up "I am your godfather and my oath prevents me from acting other than in your best interests. I would lose my magic if I harmed you."

Hermione gasped "If that is true why didn't you raise Harry?"

Before Sirius could answer Harry did for him "He has been in prison for the last twelve years and couldn't." Harry turned to him "I believe everything you have said Sirius and you look like shit. Go take a bath and get cleaned up while Hermione and I make you some potions and get you some food."

Sirius stood up and walked over to the bathroom door before he entered he stopped and didn't turn around "I am very sorry your life turned out like it did. I shouldn't have gone after Peter that night. I should have worried more about you and made sure you were taken care of." Sirius then entered the bathroom and closed the door.

Hermione came over to Harry to lend her support. Harry felt her and didn't hesitate to grab her into a full hug. Hermione began to tear up as she felt Harry crying on her shoulder. She tightened her hold on him for the comfort it gave her. Harry quietly cried on her shoulder for five minutes and then released her as he wiped his eyes.

Harry blinked as he looked at her "We need to make him some nutrient and strengthening potions." Hermione smiled and grabbed his hand as they went to the section of the room that held all of their potions supplies. They quietly worked to make the potions. Once the last step was completed Harry pulled the apron off "I am going to go to the kitchen and get some food. I will be right back."

Ten minutes later Harry returned with a basket of food and found Hermione sitting on the couch reading. He sat the basket down and sat next to her and held her hand. Harry looked at her "You are my greatest treasure Hermione and I know that and I hope that I never let you forget how important you are to me."

Hermione smiled at him "You let me know in so many ways Harry. Ways that are far more important than simple words can convey. I love you and I am glad we met at the train station three years ago." Hermione smiled "It was the best day of my life."

Harry chuckled "Ditto!" that caused Hermione to laugh and lean her head on his shoulder.

Hermione looked at their enjoined hands "You had a bombshell dropped on you today. How is that going?"

Harry looked thoughtful "Not really. I never knew the story of what happened that night. I was too young to remember much about it and my guardians told me they died in a car accident."

From behind "Who has been your guardian's?"

Harry and Hermione turned and found Sirius with a robe on. Harry answered him "My mother's Sister Petunia and her fat oaf of a husband."

Sirius was angered "What? Who in the hell did that? Your parents will strictly forbid them to have contact with you."

Harry stood up "What, how could that be? My parents will was sealed."

Hermione stood up with her fists balled up "Albus bloody Dumbledore!"

Sirius fell to the floor "I really screwed this up, didn't I?"

Harry now had his hands balled into fists "Hermione I swear the first day of Summer Holiday I am going to beat the shit out of Vernon, Dudley and his little gang. They will never forget me or the hell they put me through."

Hermione frowned and grabbed his hand "I get Petunia! There was no excuse for her allowing that to happen to you."

Sirius perked up a little "I have no right to ask but can I come along too?"

Harry looked at him and suddenly sniffed "Not if you still stink like that you mangy Mutt!"

Sirius looked surprised at first and then smiled before he barked in laughter. He turned quickly and headed to the bathroom before yelling out "Do you have a pair of scissors I can…" a yelp could be heard as scissors appeared in his hands.

Then Hermione and Harry began to laugh as they then heard him ask for a Tall blond with a large chest. "That is not funny!" Sirius yelled. They then saw a blond haired dog come out of the room as Sirius was cussing "Harry, your room is not funny at all, actually it is quite the smart ass." Hermione and Harry couldn't help but laugh at this.

Sirius during the weekends took the time to get Harry to Gringott's and get his family finances sorted out. Harry was very surprised to learn that not only did he have a trust account but that his family vault was quite large. He then found that he had several properties he could use as homes. He was not poor and destitute after all.

Sirius helped him get sorted with everything and in no time he was well aware of what his inheritance would be. Hermione was placed on all of his accounts and they both had bottomless money bags keyed to them and a Gringotts credit card.

One night as they returned to their room, Sirius was standing by the fire place and asked them to sit down. Harry and Hermione both looked at Sirius in confusion as he gave them a smile. "I can get to the real reason I came here now that Harry is taken care of. I escaped prison for a specific purpose but was rightly diverted by my concerns for Harry."

Sirius paused "I let Harry down once and I don't want to make that mistake again. On the last visit to the prison by some Auror guards they left a paper in my cell." Sirius pulled out the paper and showed them the picture of the Weasley family winning some contest. Sirius continued "When I saw it I was afraid you were in danger because of this kid and his pet. He is the same year as you in Hogwarts."

Hermione looked really confused "You were worried that Ron Weasley was a threat to us? We don't even talk to him or have anything to do with him."

Sirius sighed "It's not him but his pet rat with one missing toe." Sirius growled "That rat is Peter Pettigrew and he still works for Voldemort or whatever death eater is in charge." Sirius face turned very angry. "If Pettigrew is here you are in danger and we need to take him out."

Harry stood up quickly "No we can't kill him as he will be proof that you didn't betray my parent's" Sirius looked at him before Harry continued "You would be free Sirius, finally free."


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

The capture of Peter Pettigrew was anticlimactic as Sirius informed Harry of the Maruder's map which he believed was still in Filch's possession in his office. Hermione and Harry wished for a door to his office and went through his file cabinet and found no map.

It was two weeks later that Hermione saw the twins with a parchment that matched the description that Sirius had given them. She stood next to them and said the magic words that made the map activate "I swear that I am up to no good." The twins looked at her in awe.

"Hermione right?" the twin she thought was George said to her. She smiled and nodded to confirm his question. "How did you know to do that?"

Hermione pointed to the parchment "I know one of the marauders and he told me all about the map."

The other twin asked "You know a marauder?"

Hermione smirked "His godson is my husband and I know of another two that are alive."

George looked at the names and then back at her "Could you introduce us. We are big fans of theirs?"

Hermione smiled "Can you share that map with two people in need?"

Fred smiled "Why most certainly fair maiden since it was you that helped us learn to use it. It is only fair after all."

Hermione grinned "You are not like Ron at all. Come with me and I shall introduce you to one right now." The two twins followed Hermione and met Sirius, otherwise known as Padfoot. George handed the map to Hermione who sat down and found a tag named Peter Pettigrew.

The twins heard the story of how Harry's parent's were betrayed and then that Pettigrew was actually Ron's pet rat Scabbards. They immediately offered to get him for them. It was thirty minutes later that they walked in the room with a caged Scabbards. When Scabbards saw Sirius looking at him he immediately scampered around the cage and hid.

Harry, Hermione, and Sirius went to the Headmistress with Pettigrew quivering at the bottom of the cage. Sirius practically growled at him the whole time. Harry and Hermione smirked at him for doing it.

The Headmistress watched Harry and Hermione walk in and then jumped up with her wand in hand when Sirius followed "Harry look out that man is Sirius Black!"

Harry smiled "Yes, headmistress I know who he is. He didn't murder or betray my parents," Harry pointed to the cage "That man did."

Minerva looked at the cage "A rat killed your parents?"

Sirius spoke up "That is Peter Pettigrew in his Animagus form."

Hermione chuckled "It is so cliché that the true rat actually is a rat."

Minerva turned on her "I hardly find it funny. You two bring a mass murder in the office and a story that is hard to believe."

Harry looked at her "Can somebody explain to me why the magical community finds it so hard to believe all of this? Sometimes I swear it would be easier to convince the non-magicals that magic exist, rather than convince the magicals that know it exists."

Minerva gave him a double look and then twirled her wand over the cage to expand it. It grew three times it's size so that it could hold a small human. Minerva then cast the spell to transform an animagus to their human form unwillingly. It was a very shocked Minerva that looked at Peter Pettigrew "Oh, my god. He is alive!"

Pettigrew looked on with fear in his eyes as Sirius approached the cage "Why, Peter, Why? How could you do that James and Lilly?" Tears streamed from Sirius's eyes.

Pettigrew looked very frightened as he replied "They tortured me Sirius. I was never as strong as you, James, or Remus." Both heard the floo activate and three Aurors and the Minister of Magic entered the office."

Rufus Scrigmore looked at the scene before him and his eyes shot open at seeing what was in the cage before him "Peter Pettigrew! It can't be he is dead. He was killed by…" Scrigmore eyes opened further as he drew his wand "Sirius Black."

Hermione and Harry moved to stand between Sirius and the Aurors "Mr. Scrigmore, it is obvious that Sirius did not kill Peter and therefore it is possible that everything else is wrong too."

Scrigmore answered back without lowering his wand "What do you know of this Mr. Potter? You were just a baby when this happened and I was there?"

Harry rolled his eyes "No I wasn't there." He pointed at his scar. If the Ministry is so certain their right, why was Sirius never given a trial but still thrown in prison and left there."

Scrigmore didn't waver "There was no need for a trial because I took the witness statements that saw Sirius…"

Hermione crossed her arms "Kill thirteen muggles and Peter Pettigrew. Are all wizards this stupid? If you are right then Verita Serum will prove that out when Sirius is questioned, right? So what is the harm in asking the question?"

Scrigmore looked crossly at Hermione "Young Lady the ministry is a much bigger endeavor than most realize and we do not have time to cater to everyone's whims. Sirius Black is a mass murder and he escaped from Prison. He deserves the dementors kiss and that is what I have ordered and it will be done."

Harry eyes narrowed considerable. He waved his hand and four wands, to include Scrigmore's flew into his hands. "Minister I don't think so, not today. Today we are going to do what is right and we will investigate what the truth is instead of taking the 'easy' way out."

Scrigmore's eyes flashed in anger "Who are you to dictate terms to me? I am the minister of magic and I will decide what we do."

Harry gave a little smile "I am the Harry Potter and I have your wands." Harry then waved his arms and all three Aurors locked up and fell against the wall. "I am more powerful than you and because I am more powerful you don't have a choice."

Scrigmore face turned a little red "You have just earned an arrest for that." He stated "You are interfering with Ministry business."

Hermione looked at him "You were a part of this weren't you? You knew Sirius was innocent?"

The minister looked flustered "What are you talking about. Sirius Black is guilty."

Harry waved his arms and a chair appeared behind the Minister. Harry pushed him into it as Hermione cast incarcerous and bound him to it. Harry then took one auror and flipped his cloak over to get to an inner pocket. He found a vial in it that he knew was the truth serum. Sirius had sat in a chair in front of Minerva's desk. He leaned his head back and Harry administered three drops onto his tongue.

A female auror called out "Harry that man is my cousin. If what you say is true then only an official Auror can conduct an interview that is admissible in court. If you release me I will make it official. If he is guilty I will kill him." Hermione looked at her and then nodded.

Auror Tonks grabbed a dicta quill from her pocket and stood in front of her cousin. "What is your name?"

"Sirius Orion Black."

Tonks continued "In 1981, were you the Potter's secret Keeper?"

Sirius answered with no emotion "No." Tonks mouth fell open.

She composed herself and asked the next question "Are you now or have you ever been a death eater?"

Sirius answered "No, I hate them because they reminded me of my mother and Father."

Tonks had tears in her eyes "Do you know who was the Potter's Secret Keeper?"

Sirius replied "Yes, it was Peter Pettigrew."

Tonks began to ask the questions in a more rapid fashion and twenty-five minutes later after she finished with Peter and his interview matched Sirius's completely. Tonks went to Sirius and hugged him "I am sorry Siri for ever believing you could do that."

Sirius patted her on the back "It's ok kiddo a lot of high powered people choose to believe it too."

Harry had been looking at the minister strangely for the last minute and then stated "I want the Minister to take the truth serum."

Scrigmore immediately began to struggle "I will not submit to this."

Harry looked at him "You don't have a choice. I think you knew Sirius was innocent and you ordered the kiss because you wanted to sweep this all under the rug." Harry turned to Tonks "He was the head of the Aurors until he became minister wasn't he?"

Tonks replied "Yes he was."

Harry turned back to Scrigmore "You couldn't put somebody in prison without agreement of the head Auror could you?"

Tonks, Minerva, and Hermione gasped in shock and then Tonks replied "It would be next to impossible."

Scrigmore quit struggling as Harry said the next "If you ordered the kiss on an innocent man then that is the same as murder."

Scrigmore looked at him with narrowed eyes "Something you will never prove Mr. Potter." Harry reacted violently and with a quickness that surprised everybody as he punched Scrigmore in the nose and then quickly grabbed the truth serum and place it into Scrigmore's opened mouth. Scrigmore swallowed the serum before he realized what he had done.

Tonks stepped forward at Harry's urging and began questioning him. Scrigmore explained that it was under Albus's urging that Sirius was imprisoned without a trial. He followed along because he wanted fairly quick and convenient trials to follow Voldemort's demise.

Once Sirius escape happened he wanted him to be found and killed as quickly as possible to cover up the fact that the ministry sent a man to prison without a trial. He revealed that he was one of five people who knew what the Potter's will stated and that Sirius was imprisoned to keep Harry out of his hands and in Albus's control.

Tonks continued the questioned and found out that Scrigmore was accepting bribes from any and all that would pay and didn't really care what legislation got passed as long as he got paid.

Harry was beyond mad as the true nature against him and his family was revealed even further. Scrigmore believe Dumbledore's plan was to raid the Potter vaults and wealth and he didn't care what happened to Harry as long as he got what he wanted. It was hard to accept that the chief Auror was nothing but a greedy man and that was his sole agenda.

Hermione was beyond pissed as well. She deftly sat behind Minerva's desk and drafted a contract up that basically made Scrigmore give the money he had gotten illegally into a separate account controlled by Harry and Sirius and that half his salary went to it as well.

Scrigmore was beyond pissed as he was released and forced to sign it. Harry's threat to release all this information was much too great for him to overcome. Harry then forced Scrigmore to announce tomorrow that Sirius Black had received a full Pardon because Peter Pettigrew had been found alive and the investigation revealed that it was Peter and not Sirius, that was the real secret keeper. Scrigmore also authorized 100,000 dollars a year of Sirius's false imprisonment.

Scrigmore and the Aurors left the office with Peter Pettigrew. As Scrigmore was about to leave he made a nasty comment to Harry that was not received well "Mr. Potter there will come a day I will get you back for this."

Harry responded by throwing his hand out which blew Scrigmore against the wall and then called his sword forth. He placed the tip at Scrigmore throat and said in a very low and deadly tone. "You live tonight because I have need of you. You are a murderer and you abuse those under your care." Harry put pressure on the blade until it drew blood "The next time I see you under any circumstance you are dead. If I were you I would do what you are contracted to do and then I would resign, then you should find a quiet hole to hide in and hope I never really look for the people that fucked me and mine over. I tire of being everybody's whipping boy. Don't ever threaten me again!"

Harry deftly threw him into the fire where he promptly floo'ed out of the office.

Minerva stood back and looked at Harry for a moment "Harry I do understand your anger but you need to control yourself better."

Harry turned to her as he walked out of the office "Minerva I let him live when every fiber of my being screamed to gut him like a fish. If that is not being in control then I don't know what is."


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

The rest of the semester went much better for everyone involved. The Minister did make the announcement and then one week later he announced that he was resigning. The next week he closed out all his current affairs and left the Ministry Building for the last time. He arrived at his home and went to his study to open his safe.

"Going somewhere?" he heard behind him. He turned abruptly and fired a stunner only to have it deflected and then his wand removed from his hands forcefully. Harry pressed a letter opener firmly under his chin and Scrigmore looked very frightened.

"You promised that as long as I did as you asked and didn't see you anymore I could live." Scrigmore said in a shaky voice.

Harry smirked "I gave you a chance you should have left from the Ministry building and never came back home. I already cleaned everything out that you had here anyway. Besides I never intended to let you live. You were a part of a sickness that has to be cleaned up in our society." Harry shoved the letter opener up as hard as he could. Scrigmore died instantly as Harry let him fall to the floor.

END OF YEAR THREE - TRAIN

Padma knocked on the compartment door that Harry and Hermione had chosen for the train ride home. She smiled at them as they waved her to come in. Hermione was very happy to see her and said as much "Padma I was afraid we wouldn't get to say goodbye or see you at all until after the summer holidays."

Padma frowned and sat down across from them on her hands "I have been avoiding you two but today I realized I missed all the fun we had and I owe you an explanation."

Harry leaned forward "Padma did we do something wrong? Did we hurt you?" Padma shook her head no.

Hermione looked very confused "We, I thought you liked these little games we played?"

Padma flopped back and sighed "I do, I love them but the problem is I love them too much. I sense that if you two are with someone it means something special to you." Padma looked out the window "I am not sure I am ready for something like that and I don't want you to get hurt."

Harry scoffed at her "Padma, what is special to us is your friendship not the little game we play. If this is hurting you then just be our friend…"

Hermione added with a smile "without the benefits. We are ok with that."

Padma turned to the window and a tear rolled from her eye "What if a girl wants more than that?" she asked as her voice quivered.

Hermione looked at her "What is the more you want?"

Padma turned to her and tearfully said "What if I loved the both of you and I wanted to pursue that. Could we be something long term, could we date? Could you share Harry like that or Harry share you?" Padma said as she wiped her eyes.

Padma continued "Because this year I have wanted to since Christmas and I worry about what this would do to you two. If I do this I must go against my family and their traditions. The two of you make me very much want to. Things are very complex and I am afraid I will burden you."

Harry looked at Hermione and then back to Padma. He then turned to look out the window and after a minute he turned to Padma "If we said no would you still be our friend?"

Padma looked at him and then to Hermione "I think honesty is best here. I don't know if I could for me it would be a reminder of everything I want in life and cannot have. Every time I look at you two my body reacts, even now. I want to be close to the two of you and my heart knows I crave it."

Harry sighed "Padma you cause us to react as well but this is not something we expected or know if it is even possible. I love Hermione more than life itself. When I look at you I want to sit you in my lap and hold you and protect you and I could feel genuine love for you in time." Harry sighed "I told Hermione when we started this I would not risk us. I personally need time and many discussions with Hermione before I could give you an honest answer. Can you wait for that answer?"

Before Padma could answer Hermione responded "Padma I never expected what we did to be so exciting, so joyful, or so erotic. I have never thought about being with another woman…until you. I agree with Harry and I think we should all think about this over the summer. I never want to hurt you or see you in such turmoil." Hermione thought for a moment "Could we write to each other this summer?"

Padma smiled "I was going to ask you if you didn't, so yes. Is there a chance we could visit with each other, maybe you could come to my house for a weekend or something."

Harry and Hermione both smiled and then Hermione answered "I think we both would very much like that." Padma leapt from the seat and hugged both of them with a very happy face. She sat between them and held their hands "Just remember we cannot do naughty things around my family." Harry and Hermione laughed.

Harry and Hermione continued their training through the summer. With the additional spells they knew in some areas they were above a seventh year in knowledge. In others there was no equivalent in the magical world.

What Hermione could never figure out or find information on is there physical abilities. Harry had blinding speed and inhuman strength. When they bonded she in return got these abilities. To date, she could not find one reference to this ever happening before.

The week before they returned to Hogwarts, Hermione and Harry traveled to central England to spend four days with Padma. Padma greeted them in Diagon alley and they floo'ed to her house from there. When they arrived at Padma's home they were greeted by Parvarti, her twin sister. Padma seemed nervous about something and Harry was not sure what this was about. Hermione however, had no such issue and dragged the girl away to have a discussion with her.

Harry was left alone with Parvarti who he didn't know at all. The first couple of minutes were very uncomfortable until Parvarti broke the ice "I have heard you were very shy but this is ridiculas." Parvarti smiled "I suppose if I promise not to bite you that you will do the same?"

Harry chuckled "I think that would help as you look very vicious from over here."

Parvarti laughed and then turned serious "Did my sister tell you about my big teeth and claws?" Pavarti continued without missing a beat "You know you can't believe a thing she says about me, unless of course it is something good."

Harry leaned forward and whispered "She did tell me and Hermione that you were a typical Gryffindor that was head strong…"

Parvarti smirked "Also known as stubborn."

Harry smiled "Ok stubborn and she said you were very pushy which I find completely off the mark."

Parvarti laughed "Oh, really I prefer to reference that one as tenacious." Parvarti sat back a little "You are far different than I expected."

Harry looked at her "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Parvarti smirked "It is good because you are not like the rumors at all."

Harry was showing no emotion to her "You mean the rumor that I am a Dark Lord in training."

Parvarti looked at him in shock "You mean you are still in training? I thought you were a dark lord already."

Harry scoffed "I hope you are not serious. I am not Dark I just won't put up with people who lie, cheat, torment, torture, and manipulate other people for a living."

"Is that what Professor Snape, Professor Quirrell, the old headmaster, and Lucius Malfoy did?"

Harry sighed "Parvarti you seem like a nice person but I am not a very public person and these questions are becoming very personnel. So beg my pardon for ending this conversation now."

At the moment he finished an older looking man enter the room "Mr. Potter I am Ramesh Patil, Parvarti and Padma's father. I would really like to hear the answer to my daughter's last question."

Mr. Patil did not approach any closer and never offered to shake Harry's hand. Harry arched his eyebrow and then answered "I am sure you would." Harry stopped and left that matter hanging and offered no further words or thoughts. This left both of them staring at each other with an uncomfortable pause.

Finally Mr. Patil frowned "That's it? I think this is important to know who my daughter's friends are and more importantly what they are."

Harry gave him a neutral look "I can understand that sir but your question, while appearing harmless, is not. No matter how I answer I cannot win. If I am a Dark lord and I answer no, I am a liar. If I am not a dark Lord then I will be offended and you most likely hope I will do something childish and drastic. Either way I think we both know you have decided that you don't want me around your daughter and are now trying to manipulate me to get your way."

Mr. Patil looked at him and then his mouth fell open in astonishment. "Who the hell are you?"

Harry replied neutrally "I am Lord Harry Potter, husband of Hermione Potter and Padma's friend." Harry stated with no emotion.

Ramesh's eyes opened "You are married, at your age. That is not natural for British a citizen's. How did you accomplish this?"

Harry sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose "Mr. Patil by what right do you feel that I owe you some explanation about my life? You are the father of my friend and I was an invited guest so how do you justify being so rude!"

Mr. Patil became angry "This is my house and I have every right to ask a boy that is hanging around my daughter."

Harry smiled "You know sir you are right. This is your home. Had I known this was an invitation to an interrogation then I would have declined the visit. As it is I thank you for your very limited hospitality and my wife and I shall leave."

Mr. Patil looked shocked upon hearing this and did not know how to reply. This fourteen year old boy had just put him in his place. Not only that but when his daughter came down she would know exactly what he had done.

Padma and Hermione came through the doorway chuckling to each other and Padma stopped instantly as she saw her father and Harry facing off at each other. Harry did not remove his gaze from Mr. Patil "Hermione, Mr. Patil has made it painfully clear that we are not welcome here unless I submit to an interrogation. I refuse to do this so I think we should leave."

Padma said with a very irritated voice "Daddy, I asked if they could stay over and you agreed."

Mr. Patil looked at her "I have a right to know who your friends are."

Padma had a tear roll down her eye "That is not why you are doing this and you know it. I have nothing to hide from you yet every friend that I bring over you make them go away. You don't even take the time to learn anything about them."

Mr. Patil was becoming agitated "You do not bring any good people over as he pointed at Hermione."

Harry voice became very edgy "I would tread very carefully if I were you Mr. Patil I do not take kindly to people calling my wife derogatory names." Mr. Patil looked over and he could see a hint of steel in Harry's eyes."

"This is my house boy and I can and will say and do what I want." Neither of you are good enough to hang around my daughter." He told them.

Hermione then spoke "Based on what sir? The fact that we are white or from Britain?"

Padma's mouth flew open as she looked at him "We are not in India. We have no people from India even at our school. Do you expect me to go to some closet so you can feel I am not being contaminated? Do I appear to be a person that likes to be treated that way?"

Mr. Patil was very agitated now "You will be a proper girl from India that marries an Indian man."

Padma exploded at him "You moved me over here. I didn't want to leave and you made me and now that I am here I am not allowed to talk or meet somebody unless they are of my own race."

Mr. Patil pointed his finger at the ground "That is as it should be!"

Parvarti spoke out at this "Father, you might as well put us in a closet but you ask us to become educated for what reason? Have you also planned our entire life out for us? Made all of our choices for us?"

"A proper husband would expect and desire you to be well educated. A good provider would want that and I shall arrange such a marriage for you upon our return to India." Mr. Patil replied.

Padma looked at him "So this is what this is all about. Your property has to be controlled your way?" Padma Looked at Hermione with tears streaming from her eyes "Hermione I am very sorry but you cannot stay here. I had looked forward to your visit but my Master has spoken and I must obey." Hermione hugged her and she cried harder but whispered softly in her ear "I have a plan Hermione but I will need you and Harry's support. We will discuss this further on the train."

Padma bowed to her father and then walked back upstairs. Harry walked over to Hermione and guided her out the front door.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

Harry and Hermione arrived early to the train station and entered a compartment. They had worried about Padma for the last week. They had heard nothing from her and received a brief note from Parvarti "Padma will not speak to anyone and she sits in her bedroom and refuses to come out. Father is furious because she says nothing in response to his questions."

Hermione and Harry had discussed Padma during their vacation and they had decided that they wanted to see where a relationship would lead them. Harry and Hermione had finally consummated their relationship many times over the summer. They were very close to each other and within the last week they had begun to develop a sense of the other's emotions. Hermione was very happy about this as she could finally know how Harry felt about things without always having to ask.

As the train left the station their compartment door opened and Padma stepped in with a big smile. She dropped her trunk and plunked down in between Harry and Hermione. "I have a very big favor to ask of you two and I believe if Harry's hand up my skirt is any indication you don't mind if we take the next step?" she said with a chuckle

Hermione placed her hand on Padma's other knee and Padma smiled at them. Hermione smirked "Harry I thought we decided she was just going to be our little toy?"

Harry could barely hide the smile as he slowly inched his hand up the inside of her thigh and this caused Padma to breathe a little heavier. She shook her head to clear her thoughts "You two are so evil…but don't stop. Hermione have you consummated with Harry?"

Hermione blushed but answered "Yes almost two months ago."

Padma got a smirk "Good because that fits in well with my plan to become Harry's Dark Mistress or his Dark Concubine."

Hermione chewed her lip for a few moments and then looked at Padma "You are going to spoil yourself so your father can't use you?"

Padma smirked "That is the idea but my father will demand that Harry make restitution but I plan to humiliate him in front of everyone so that Harry only has to pay one galleon for me. What do you think?" she asked them.

Harry looked thoughtful and then turned to Hermione "If we do this know that I will not leave Padma hanging and we have to support her through thick and thin or until she gets herself financially settled. So no matter what happens she is with us, agreed?"

Hermione smiled "Agreed."

Padma looked up at them with a small smirk "Ok, so if this is the way it is going to be, then I must become your property Lord and Lady Potter. It will negate ownership of others over me. Might I suggest that Lord Potter invoke the life debt that I owe him?"

Hermione looked at her with surprise "Padma, that is not quite what we had in mind."

Padma smiled and lifted the flap away from her sarong. Harry and Hermione looked at her pantiless lower half "Be that as it may, I will demand it as it is what I want. If you desire this then you must do what I want." Padma said with a smile. "I expect that as your toy and property that I will be treated a certain way."

Harry looked into her eyes "Wouldn't that just be trading one master for another?"

Padma grinned "No, not in my eyes. You would be one I choose over one being forced upon me." Padma sighed "I trust you and more than that I think I love both of you. You both know my mind and more importantly my fantasies over the last year. Everything I have done is by design to make you lose control and take me. In my heart I am already yours and today we will formalize that bond we have created over the last year."

Hermione looked over to Harry and smiled at him "I am in Harry. She has told us what she wants… what she desires." Hermione looked at Padma "Make the slave toy swear an oath to you. She cannot deny you as the magic will make her submit." Hermione stood up and grabbed Padma's hair. Hermione forced Padma to remove her clothes and then to kneel in front of Harry. "Padma, this is the last choice you will make after today so choose which oath you will take. Are you our slave or our concubine?"

Padma looked down and Harry and Hermione both noticed her breathing very heavy and a smile on her face before she raised her wand "I Padma Patil, swear on my life and magic that I accept and acknowledge my life debt to Lord Harry James Potter. From this day forward I pledge my service to house Potter as a slave first and a concubine second. From this day forward I become the property of House Potter, so mote it be!"

Harry looked surprised while Hermione smirked at her. It was Harry that felt Hermione's approval of Padma and knew how to answer this oath "I, Lord Potter, hereby accept your oath and servitude to House Potter. From this day forward you will be known as my slave and property and you shall be called Padma Potter."

Harry stood her up and touched his finger to her neck where a choker appeared with a heavy gold medallion with a capitol P engraved into the medallion. Harry then touched his finger to her butt and Padma felt a slight tickle where he touched her. Harry's last touch was to the side of her woman hood and his touch tickled her again. She carefully looked down and found a word written into her skin. This exhilarated her and also scared her as both were permanent.

Harry and Hermione picked her up under her arms and proceeded to show her how they used their toys. Padma was nothing but smiles for the rest of the train ride to school.

Upon their arrival the three entered the main hall. Padma started to head for the Ravenclaw table and had to stop as the pull on her choker became too great. She turned and then headed back to Hermione and Harry. Hermione had a small smirk as she sat down beside her. Hermione leaned over to whisper to her "You forgot about the other parts of the magic we enacted, mainly you cannot stray too far away from us without permission."

Padma looked at her "I did forget about that but the choker reminded me very quickly."

Before Hermione could say anything else Parvarti sat heavily down in front of her sister "You did it, didn't you?" Padma answered by pointing at her choker. Parvarti looked surprised at first and then asked quickly "Is it what you expected?"

Padma smiled "It is better in so many ways. I am still mentally adjusting by changing my priorities. I believe my point of view is different because I trust Harry and Hermione and they are good people to begin with."

Parvarti looked down at her hands "You know father will most likely remove me from school?"

Padma nodded her head "You can change that if you want." Pavarti looked up at her and then looked to Harry and Hermione before shaking her head no.

She played with her hands more "That is not my way Pad. I believe in our family traditions and it is not within me to do what you did. My only regret will be that we might not see each other again. I am sure that father will make me return to India to keep me from straying. I don't hold anything against your choices I know what you have wanted for many years and I am happy that your dreams are coming true. I love you Padma and don't forget that."

Padma reached across the table and held her sister's hand "I love you too." Padma turned to Harry and Hermione who looked quite terrible at this point "This is not your fault you two. This is the society we live in. Pavarti and I have talked about this for the last year. We both knew the consequences of our actions. This was our choice."

Pavarti then added "You saved my sister…"

Harry then added "And condemned you, that hardly seems like a fair exchange."

Pavarti smiled at him "Ok Potter would you and Hermione take me as you have Padma?"

Hermione spoke up "Not exactly the same way but we would to help you."

Pavarti chuckled "I thank you but I am not Padma and that is not my choice. I choose to honor my family traditions, traditions that would have killed my sister's spirit. You saved her from that and I am grateful. She deserves better but you need not worry about me."

Harry looked confused and then he smiled "Pavarti, I understand and if you ever need anything, any help, all you need to do is call and I will help you. I think I would have loved to have a sister like you." Pavarti smiled back at him.

The feast ended for the night and Padma did not return to her dorm. She went to her new master's quarters and began to settle in. At ten o'clock there was a knock on the door and Harry began to get up. Padma pushed his shoulders and caused him to sit back down. "This is mine to answer." Padma then stripped completely down and was completely nude as she stood at the door.

Hermione looked at her in surprise "Padma are you going to answer the door like that?"

Padma turned and winked at her "Yes, Mistress as I need to, we need to get a message across to everyone and there is no better time to do this than right now. I ask that you two indulge me and play along." Padma looked at Harry "I expect you to act like my master."

Harry looked at her with a mischievous smile on his face "Oh, shit! I am never going to hear the end of this, am I?" Padma merely laughed at him.

Padma grinned even more "Just remember master that you can have any girl who was here last year as your slave because of the life debt you owe. They would have no choice but to accept."

Padma then returned to the door and opened it "Good evening Headmistress and Professor Flitwick. My master and Mistress are studying and asked not to be disturbed."

Professor Flitwick looked down at his feet in order to avoid looking at his nude student. His face had visible pinked from his embarrassment."

Minerva looked like she had gone from madder to even more irate "Mrs. Patil would you please put some clothes on?"

Padma stood with her hands behind her back "I am sorry Headmistress but my master has ordered that I wear no clothes while in his suite…in case he feels like playing. I am to remain open and available at all times." Padma could barely hold her laughter in.

Minerva looked shocked "Good gods are you bound to him as a slave?"

Padma looked sincere "Yes, Ma'am. My master invoked the life debt I owed him from last year and I had no choice but to comply to his wishes or I could have lost my magic."

Minerva had heard enough and barged into the room "Harry Potter! You will explain yourself this instant."

Padma hurried to stand beside Harry and he promptly grabbed her hair and pushed her to kneel before him. Harry looked at her "I am afraid that will cause me to punish you for your lack of respect. I told you the proper positions for a slave."

Padma looked down "Yes, master and I failed you."

Harry then looked up at the headmistress as he calmly patted Padma hair like he would do with a favorite pet. "Professor McGonagal what is it you wish me to explain? Mind you I am not required to answer questions about House Potter."

Minerva stamped her foot "But you have enslaved another student…with magic. As headmistress I require that answer!" Minerva said with some heat behind her voice.

Hermione was hiding behind a book and trying not to laugh. Professor Flitwick seemed very surprised by all of this but upon hearing how callous Harry was being could no longer stand it "Mr. Potter I am very shocked that you would do this to another student…" The small professor turned to Hermione "Mrs. Potter I cannot believe you would allow this at all."

Hermione came from behind her book with a serious face "Well sir, you see when I gave my vows to Harry I made an error and I emphasized that I would obey him too. I have to do as he asks, the magic made me let him."

It was as Hermione said this that caused Harry and Padma to both lose it and they began to laugh hysterically. Hermione soon joined in and both professors stood looking at them like they were crazy. Minerva finally lost her cool "What the Bloody hell is going on?"

This caused the three of them to break out in more laughter. It took Harry a minute to get it back together and he gestured to a couch across from them "Please Professors please have a seat and I can assure you that what you are thinking is not the truth."

The headmistress had crossed her arms in front of her and started to say something but then stopped and looked at the chair behind her. She looked at Mrs. Patil "I would prefer that she had some clothes on."

Padma responded "I prefer that I not. There have been some changes and they are permanent for me and I can assure you that they are what I desire and asked Harry and Hermione to do. The reason I am like this is by my choice and not because I was told to."

Minerva and Professor Flitwick mouths fell open. Padma stood up before them "Please note the choker that signifies I am a Potter Slave and Concubine, the tattoo that Harry placed upon me." Padma then turned sideways and pointed to her lower back "The tattoo that he placed upon me here. I am a fully bonded slave to the Potter family and most importantly I asked them to do this for me."

Minerva looked at her with concern "You say that but if the magic has activated then you are already acting like a slave would be ordered to do."

Padma didn't even bat an eye "That would be true if they ordered me to say that if I was asked. The trouble is that Harry and Hermione have never ordered me to do anything and they could have since this morning."

Professor Flitwick looked incredulous "But you answered the door without clothes on. A girl your age wouldn't do that unless they were made to do it."

Padma arched her brow "I know that not to be true. Before you entered Harry and Hermione didn't want me to remove my clothes at all. This is probable more embarrassing for them than it is for me. They could have ordered me not too but they didn't and allowed me to do what I wanted."

Minerva sat back "Why would you want to?"

Padma looked at her "Because you wouldn't believe me or Harry if we didn't do it this way. You see the marking I now carry and it is proof in itself. I am Harry and Hermione's slave by oath and magic."

Padma sighed "I found out last Easter that my father planned on arranging a marriage to one of his business partners. An older man of forty-nine and on my sixteenth birthday I would be forced to consummate my marriage with him. That man has lusted after me since I was eight years old and I find him very creepy."

Minerva looked shocked as did the small professor "Over the last year Harry, Hermione, and I have become close and I asked them to help me. They agreed but were still hesitant to complete my request." Padma looked at Professor Flitwick "They would rather I be an equal with them but this year would be my last chance and my last year at school if I didn't do this and I desire this type of relationship."

Minerva was looking at the fire "So rather than be forced with a master you didn't like you chose your own master?"

Padma smiled "My father will be extremely pissed when he finds out tomorrow." Padma smiled at both Professor's "I trust Harry and Hermione and if I asked to be released from this they wouldn't even hesitate because if Harry didn't Hermione would cut his balls off."

This caused Minerva to chuckle "That girl can be a right terror when she wants to be. I should have known better than to think any other thing about either of you. You both are very honorable people."

Minerva stood up "Come on Filius as we need to change some paper work for mrs.?"

Padma smiled "Its' Mrs. Padma Potter now."

Minerva smiled "Very good then. Welcome to your new quarters Mrs. Padma Potter."

Padma laughed "Thank you headmistress."


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20 **

Harry walked into the great hall with Padma holding one hand and Hermione holding the other. As soon as they entered Daphne Greengrass moved to block their path. She looked at Padma and then raised the medallion with her hand. "So you became Potter's Concubine then?"

Padma smiled at her but didn't answer. Daphne looked at Potter "I know what that means but I can't figure how you did it unless you paid her father money and created a contract." She stated.

Hermione answered "There is another, more obscure way, to do this without her father's approval."

Daphne seemed very confused by this and then Harry answered "If there was a life debt owed then I could invoke it and her father would have no choice." Harry smirked at her.

Daphne looked at him "So you saved her life just so you could make her your concubine?"

Padma answered "No, he did it after I asked his wife permission to do so." Padma winked at her "I had to beg her and provide special favors to get her to agree."

Daphne stepped back "You asked for this?"

Harry looked at Daphne and his eyes narrowed "Why don't you get to the real reason you're here. Why don't you ask why five of your friends died after they took the dark mark this summer?"

Daphne's eyes opened in surprise "How did you find that out?"

Harry smirked "My magic told me it happened on August eight at 8:03 PM." Harry then stepped closer "They died because they had two masters and their old master and new master's agenda conflicted with each other. Since they had to break one's directives and best interest, they died a traitor's death."

Daphne gasped and placed her hands over her mouth as her eyes showed fear. She then looked frantic before asking "How, Potter? How did you do that?"

Harry's eyes almost glowed with power "Last year I saved every student's life at Hogwart's. Every student owed me a life debt from taking care of the basilisk. I never asked directly for anyone to give me a fealty oath or called in their debt to me. What I did do is an ancient form of blood magic that if any took the dark mark… ever took it, they would die. As your friends found out this summer the ancient magic kicked in and as they had already murdered and raped someone to get the blood necessary to invoke the ritual, I don't feel sorry for them."

Harry leaned back "Tell all of your Slytherin classmates that taking the dark mark means certain death for them. Since you know what happened to your friends, you also know I speak the truth."

Daphne looked more shocked before she turned and began walking away. Harry thought of something quickly and yelled out "Hey Greengrass you are very pretty and you have a nice ass. Who ever owned you could do very well for themselves."

Daphne stopped completely and turned with a venomous stare "In your dreams Potter."

Harry arched his eyebrow at her "On the contrary as it could be a nightmare for you and don't worry Daphne I would never want you for myself, I would feel dirty afterwards. But I am sure many would pay good money for your obedient service and I know someone that could deliver that obedient service from you."

Daphne's eyes flashed in understanding of what he was threatening to do to her. She also realized that he could do it as well. Harry looked at her and Daphne could almost see the compassion in his eyes for a brief second before they hardened again "So don't make me do it. Be a good girl and you will have no problem from me."

Daphne stood frozen in place. She was dealing with emotions that were foreign to her, she was not in control anymore. She nodded to him and walked away.

Harry, Hermione, and Padma had been seated at the Gryffindor table for about fifteen minutes when the great hall doors opened and Padma's father walked into the room. Harry could tell that he was enraged "I want Harry Potter now!"

Harry stood up and looked at him "Then want no longer because I am right here."

Padma's father then started to walk toward him "Did you not think I would find out what you have stolen from me? Did you believe there would be no repercussions for this cowardly act?"

Harry looked at him "Frankly sir I don't give a damn if your feelings were hurt by this. I only cared that Padma would be taken care of, you are of no concern to me."

The man turned another shade of red before he responded "You are an arrogant and impudent child Mr. Potter and I demand satisfaction. You will return my daughter to me and release her or I will call blood feud on house Potter this very day."

Harry smirked at him "Let me help you with this decision. I, Lord Harry James Potter, claim Blood feud on House Patil based on his accusation that I am a coward and a thief." Harry then lowered his wand as the magic flashed to acknowledge the feud oath.

Mr. Patil stepped back having not expected this from a fourteen year old kid. "That was a very stupid move on your part Potter. You are a mere child and could not possible understand what you have done."

Harry jumped over the table and landed fifteen feet away from Mr. Patil "I understand just fine sir. You have one chance to apologize for your insults and then leave or we will duel."

Mr. Patil's eyes narrowed "You stand no chance boy."

Harry stood looking at him and put his wand away and began to swirl his hands in precise movements. A stage appeared in the middle of the hall. Harry and Mr. Patil were standing at opposite ends of a dueling platform. Mr. Patil's face was a mixture of shock and amazement as he watched all of this with no incantation or wand to do this magic.

Harry's eyes were glowing by this time "Your chance for an apology to suffice is over. Now you will swear fealty to House Potter or we duel, your choice asshole!"

Mr. Patil was very afraid now as he had never met a wizard with Harry's raw power. It was hitting him in waves. He looked at Padma and his anger welled back up and before he realized it he threw a bludgeoning curse at Harry. Harry didn't move to avoid it but batted it away like a fly.

"Tell me Mr. Patil why was it so important for Padma to obey you? It seems silly for you to be this angry just because she picked an Englishman to love." Harry said evenly.

Mr. Patil answered "It is something an Englishman wouldn't understand. It is about family traditions and expanding our influence. I have a business partner who would have taken very good care of Padma."

Harry winked "Ah that must be the forty-nine year old pervert that she feared. I always thought family traditions should be about love, concern for your family's well being, and a desire to make them happy."

Mr. Patil answered back "We all make sacrifices for our family to do what is best for them."

Harry smirked "Yet here I give you a perfect excuse to give your partner for not getting her and you are unwilling to sacrifice a few more dollars of profit for her. Where is your sacrifice in all of this? What have you been denied for the benefit of your family?"

Mr. Patil became a little bit more angry "That is not your concern. She belongs to me and I will do as I want with her. It is my right."

Harry stood up straight "No, I do not think it is. She belongs to me now and I will show her the love and concern her own father will not give her."

Mr. Patil screamed in frustration and began to charge Harry while casting spells repeatedly from his wand. Harry threw up his shield and pulled his sword. Before Mr. Patil could run ten feet Harry ran by him and his sword was held at neck height. Mr. Patil's expression took on a strange look as his body dropped and his head continued to roll down the platform to the other side. Harry walked by Mr. Patils body and wiped his blade before sheathing it.

The entire hall was speechless as to how quickly the duel was over. Harry looked around and then caught sight of Hermione and Padma both looking at him with adoration. When he saw their looks he knew he had done the right thing. Harry stood in the middle of the platform "By right of conquest I claim all property and rights to house Patil, so mote it be." The magic flashed to recognize Harry's right to the property.

At the Slytherin table Daphne was looking at Lord Potter in awe. He just laid claim to a significant house. A house that was just one step below most ancient and noble. A house that was two steps above her own house and he made it look easy. She was in deep thought and wondered if that could be the answer for her newest problem.

Padma had been very attentive to Harry all day long. Harry at first was flattered but as the day progressed it became a slight annoyance to him. By the end of the day he was upset when Pavarti came to see him and asked if he needed any help. He lost it when she added my lord at the end. "Pavarti, what? Why did you say my Lord?"

Pavarti seemed unaffected by the question "Harry you just became the head of my house this morning and you did claim the right to all the Patil property and assets. Along with your other titles you are also Lord Patil."

Harry smacked his head to his forehead and then looked to Padma "Is that the reason you are acting all strange as well?" he asked the twin sister.

Padma smiled "No, I am in awe and you announce you loved me in front of everybody in the entire school." Padma then looked down "You care more about me than my own father did and I mean to repay that kindness and concern any way I can."

Hermione came to the side of the chair "I hate that you fought this morning but there is a big part of me that is very attracted to your actions and I am in awe too. I think you are going to be very lucky tonight." Padma nodded her agreement as her hand ran up his leg.

Harry sighed "Ok, I get it now but you know I don't like all that attention when outside this room. So I would appreciate it if you would go back to the normal way."

Padma looked at him and grinned "Nope, I have enjoyed today and I think I will continue."

Harry looked at her "I could order you to do what I want."

Padma smiled "I know, maybe if I annoy you enough you will start giving me orders and making me do things to embarrass myself."

Pavarti looked on in shock "Padma! Are you serious? Where has this side of you been?"

Padma grinned "Well hidden until my new lord came into my life." This caused Hermione, Pavarti and Harry to laugh."

The rest of the day was very weird because the students when Harry walked by made room for him. Some looked at him in awe, most looked scared, and some looked mad. Those that looked mad seemed to be in Slytherin or Ravenclaw. At one point a seventh year Slytherin was looking most foul. Harry stopped and turned to him and gave the student a look that most feared. The seventh year wilted under it before he scurried away, he gulped in fear.

At 7:30, just after dinner, there was a knock on the door. Hermione answered it and was surprised to find a very agitated Daphne Greengrass standing at the threshold. Daphne looked at her and Hermione quickly saw fear in her eyes. "Can I help you?" she quickly asked the Slytherin girl.

Daphne kept fidgeting with her hands "I don't want to die… I need to talk to Lord Potter," giving a deep sigh Daphne continued "I am in deep shit and I need help."

Hermione looked shocked at her whole manner and attitude. Hermione looked down each end of the hall and grabbed Daphne's hand before bringing her into their room. Harry sat up and took notice of who entered with Hermione "Harry, Miss Greengrass has asked to speak with you."

Harry looked at Daphne and immediately noticed her frightened and agitated state. Daphne stood before him and suddenly didn't know what to say or do. This person held her very life in his hands. If he refused to help or deemed her unworthy she was already dead. She took a deep breath before making her plea "Lord Potter as you pointed out this morning I owe you a life debt."

Daphne paused "After tonight and depending on what you do, I may owe you another life debt." Daphne wiped her eyes as the tears began to fall "I want you to know that I will do anything you want, be anything you want…I won't refuse any request you make of me if you promise to help me. If you don't help me I will be dead in two years anyway."

Hermione looked at Harry and saw the concern on his face and his shock. She knew he was trying to comprehend what this girl was saying. "Daphne first things first, you need to settle down and explain this, all of this to us. Harry will not make decisions blindly or without all the information." Hermione pointed to the couch across from Harry and moved to set on the arm of his chair. "Please sit and calm yourself. If Harry can help, he will."

Harry turned to her and smiled and then turned back to Daphne "This has something to do with the life debt and the ancient spell I used doesn't it?"

Daphne looked at him and answered "Yes, Lord Potter and I have thought about it all day long. My parents are death eaters and they are grooming myself and my sister Tory to follow in their footsteps. Based on what you told me if I take his mark I am dead."

Harry looked at her and with no remorse "If any take the mark they should die. They have committed murder to take his mark. I will feel no remorse because we all make choices in life." Harry began to get up to grab her and throw her out.

Daphne fell to her knees and was looking very frantic "Please you don't understand." Daphne pulled her wand and held in front of her pointing up "I, Daphne Greengrass, swear on my life and magic all of what I tell Lord Harry Potter will be the truth, so mote it be."

Daphne finished and found herself looking at three wands pointed at her. She quickly threw her wand down and then closed her eyes expecting her death by a nasty spell at any second. When nothing happened after five seconds she opened one eye and found three very mad people looking at her. She took a small breath in relief that she was not dead. She looked right into Harry's eyes.

"Lord Potter, if I had my choice I would not join the death eaters willingly. I do not believe in what the blood supremists are saying. In point of fact, I know what they are saying is a lie because the proof is standing right next to you. It is your wife Hermione because she is one of the most powerful witches in many years and is muggleborn."

Harry lowered his wand and Daphne sagged a little in relief "I know you have no reason to believe or trust me but not everyone in my house wants to rule the world. Some of us just want to live in peace so that we can grow old."

Daphne continued "Lord Potter I am very willing to become your slave as long as you protect me."

Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose and shook his head "Daphne I am sure that just about any guy in school would wish to be in my position but I am not Voldemort, I do not need followers like that." Harry looked at Hermione to get a read on what she was feeling and thinking."

Daphne said in confusion "I don't understand. You took Padma as a slave? Am I not pretty enough for you?"

Harry chuckled "Daphne, after Hermione and Padma you are the prettiest girl in school and I think most people agree with that. I love them and they are absolutely beautiful to me. Padma is my slave because she is a damn kinky girl and it was her choice to do so."

Daphne looked confused "Then lord Potter I have nothing to offer you and I am doomed."

Harry lifted her up and held her hands "Daphne that is not true. You have a lot to offer but I could really use a friend more than anything else."

Daphne looked dejected and then very confused "How? I am giving you carte blanc to do anything you want to me, with me… how can you turn that down?"

Hermione stepped up and nuzzled into Harry "Why do you think I can be so devoted to this man, he is noble, he is honorable and he would never take advantage of anyone."

Padma nuzzled into Harry's other side and rubbed his chest and stomach "I gave myself to him just as you did. He only accepted it because I tricked him when I took the oath to become his concubine and used the oath to become his slave. He only accepted it because I asked and he was saving me. I can't get him to order me to do anything." Padma smacked his stomach "He is damn frustrating."

Daphne smirked at all three "So he is not normal and he gathers devoted people like moths to a flame."

Harry smiled at Daphne as he pushed Padma to her knees. He grabbed a handful of hair and then undid his zipper. Harry looked down "Hands behind your back and I think you can figure out what to do, even a slave can get this right."

Harry turned back to Daphne "I have the normal urges as every teenage boy has but I have exceptional will power to go along with it."

Daphne had not diverted her eyes from Harry's lower regions "I would tell you Lord Potter that is not the only exceptional thing I see."

Harry grinned "See something you like Daphne?" Daphne only smiled at him.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

They spent the next hour outlining Daphne's purpose and duties in helping Harry. Daphne tried to finagle that Harry take her virginity but she became Harry's in house spy in Slytherin once she swore an oath to house Potter. Once or twice a week she took the place of Draco Malfoy in taunting Harry. It was all a show for those in Slytherin house to believe that Daphne hated Harry. It fooled many people.

The following week Astoria Greengrass took an oath to never betray house Potter and to always tell him the truth, just as Daphne had done. Daphne had added one component to her oath which caused Padma to smirk when she heard it. She promised to always obey House Potter. Harry and Hermione didn't catch it at first. Hermione a week later finally caught on to it and gave a slight smile when she wrote it down.

One thing that bothered Hermione at first is that all these women were coming on to Harry and she thought she should be jealous. Hermione talked to Padma and Padma just smiled at her. "Hermione you are the dumbest smart person I know. When it comes to books you have everybody beat that I know. When it comes to your feelings you have no clue. You don't get jealous of me because I am with you as well as Harry."

Hermione looked in thought before Padma interrupted her musings "You trust Harry implicitly, how can you not because he thinks you are more beautiful than Daphne Greengrass and he turned her down because it wasn't you."

Hermione smiled at Padma "That did wonders for my ego. I felt like I was the sexiest woman in the world when he said that."

Padma chuckled "Hermione in his mind you are the sexiest woman in the world and he would never leave you, not even for a hundred Daphnes. That man is so in love with you it's scary."

Hermione looked at her "I think what you are telling me is that deep down I know where I stand with Harry and he never gives me a reason to be jealous because I know how much I mean to him."

Padma smiled "Exactly plus he never realized what a kinky witch he was marrying. I think you like these games more than he does." Hermione smiled and blushed but did not deny it and that caused Padma to laugh "It's always the smart quiet ones."

The term had ended well for everyone and very little had happened at Hogwarts. A new defense professor came to Hogwarts as the old one, Professor Grant, had suddenly quit and left the country. This was curious to Harry but he had other more important things going on as Daphne had reported back that she had overheard of a new plot discussed at her father's house over the holiday break.

The old inner circle of Death eaters had planned to resurrect their master by spring and they were going to do this with a Horcrux and the blood of the master's greatest enemy. Daphne had then researched what a Horcrux was and then provided Harry and Hermione with the information.

Hermione had immediately asked the question "How many did he make?"

Daphne replied with a smile "Funny you should ask that first because I found in an ancient scroll that more than seven ruins the soul and all of them would fade along with the person. I think he has made seven of them."

Harry had been pacing and then stopped suddenly "I think we destroyed one in second year, it was his diary. Remember when Ginny was possessed and Tessie bit the book, Tom Riddle's possession of her ended because the book was destroyed."

Daphne snapped her fingers "That's right I forgot about that. A book described that if the Horcrux vessel is destroyed then the soul piece is no longer anchored and dissipates into the nether world."

Padma then spoke up "If the inner circle is using one to resurrect him then we need only find five more. They will have to destroy theirs to bring him back. It also stands to reason that if one inner circle member had one then others might as well. The question is how do we get to them?"

Daphne smirked "We ask the safest place to store them, we ask the goblins for help. If I know them they would hate to store a dark artifact like that within Gringott's halls. If they find one they could destroy it."

Harry said to Daphne "I need a list of all the inner circle members that you know of so we can send to the goblins with a request for help."

Hermione had been chewing her lip in thought "It would be very helpful if we could detect them."

Harry went over to the bookcase "There is a little residual magic left on this but it is the best we have to work with. I can detect a faint trace but I don't know if it's enough to detect a new one but I can try."

Daphne asked "How far away can you detect it?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders "I am not sure. I have never tried to do it before."

Padma looked at him "Well try it now and see if you can sense anything!"

Harry smirked at her "If you guys would quit disturbing me with all this natter, I could get to it."

All three women placed their hands on their hips before Hermione responded "You are in so much trouble mister. Women do not natter, they discuss things." Harry gave her a small smirk before he closed his eyes to concentrate.

Daphne whispered to Hermione and Padma "He did that on purpose to wind us up."

Hermione smiled and whispered back "I know but we still have to plan our revenge girls." Hermione then looked at Daphne did you obey my commands I gave you for the holiday break?"

Daphne blushed "It was the most embarrassing thing I have ever done. The muggle tattoo shop had a field day. I thought the guy who did it was going to have an orgasm when I dropped my skirt and bent over."

Hermione looked at her and grinned "How hot did it make you."

Daphne's blush deepened "My panties were soaked and all I could think about was showing it off to someone special."

Their musings were interrupted when Harry opened his eyes and walked out the door "I think I have found another." The girls quickly followed him. Harry went up the stairs to the seventh floor and found a dead end hallway. He kept looking at one wall. "I can feel it coming from there but I can't find a way in." he stated with frustration.

Hermione smiled "Harry, this is our first dorm room. The room that becomes anything we want it to be."

Harry looked at the tapestry and muttered "I need the room that holds the Horcrux as he passed a tapestry for the third time a door suddenly appeared. Harry tentatively open the door and looked in. To his amazement he found a room as big as the great hall filled with old unused items.

There were piles of books, piles of clothes, shelves full of old potions, and a large pile of trunks. Harry ignored the piles and made his way through a maze of things. He kept going towards the back and when he reached the sixth book shelf area he sensed the magical trace getting stronger.

He looked at the items there and saw a bust with a wig and a tiara on it. It was almost funny because the bust was male. When he looked at the tiara he sensed and felt the dark aura coming from it. He knew immediately it was the thing he was searching for.

He felt a very strong compulsion to place it on his head but fought to ignore it. He placed a shield around it and the compulsion lessened considerable. "This had a very strong charm to make someone place it on their head. I have shielded it but please stand ten feet back from it.

Harry levitated it to the floor and then raised his hand up and the sword of Gryffindor appeared in his hands. He looked at the tiara and swung decisively and cut the tiara in two pieces. A green mist floated out of it and coalesced into an older Tom Riddle who still had hair. "Who dares disturb me?"

Harry looked concerned "I do Harry Potter."

Tom looked irate "Another Potter! Your entire family is nothing but meddlers. Before I am done your family will be wiped from the memories of time."

Harry shrugged his shoulders "Maybe but today you have been defeated and you will fade very soon."

Tom face showed much anger and he attempted to invade Padma. Harry deftly used a shield to block Tom's path and then quickly placed him in a sphere shield that he could not escape from. "Sorry old bean but these lovely ladies belong to me and I won't let you have them." Harry smirked at the ever maddening Tom.

After three minutes Tom faded and his screams halted as a pop was heard as he disappeared. Harry released the shield and held the sword down to catch his breath.

Hermione looked at Daphne and nodded her head. Daphne took her robe and threw it on the ground before she let the rest of her clothes follow. She stood with her hands clasped in front of her "Lord Potter I found it interesting that you told Mr. Riddle that the three girls with you belong to you. I thought since you proclaimed it to your enemy that you should be able to inspect your property."

Harry stood and looked at her before his mouth fell open in disbelief. She stood for a moment so he could view her and then with a small smile she turned "Because I have felt that I belong to you since I swore my oath to you. I made it permanent by placing a tattoo to let everyone know who I belong to."

Harry looked and saw across her lower back the letters POTTER'S. Daphne turned her head to look at him. "It is appropriate that it is on my ass because it belongs to you."

Hermione had sidled up to Harry's side and took his manhood in her hands through his pants. Hermione unzipped his pants and pulled him out and continued to massage him. "Daphne this is my wizard. He belongs to me and this." Hermione shook him at Daphne "Is my toy." Hermione kissed Harry's cheek "Fortunately for you I can share my toys but it requires you to give me the proper incentive to share him."

Harry was watching this little scene play out in amusement. He had heard snippets of this planned by the three girls. He smiled and winked at Daphne. Daphne then approached Hermione and placed her arms around her shoulder and gave her a searing kiss that left Hermione's eyes glazed and her breathing erratic.

Daphne leaned back with a smile and looked at her "I take it you liked that?"

Hermione grinned "I did, a lot. For a snaky bitch trying to steal my wizard you taste very good."

Daphne smirked at her term for her "Hermione I could be the Potter's snaky bitch if we come to an agreement." Hermione placed her finger over Daphne's lips.

Daphne smiled and took her finger in her mouth as Hermione smiled back "Trouble is snake princess we already own you. In your oath you promised to obey house Potter."

Daphne's smile got wider "So I did Lady Potter. I didn't think you caught that."

Hermione chuckled "Oh I don't miss much snake princess and as they say your ass is mine." Hermione looked at Harry before she said the next "If you want Harry you must promise another oath as he takes your virginity."

Harry gasped "Hermione that is blood magic and powerful to boot."

Hermione answered "Yes, I know but this will give our snake princess added protection as not even a potion, truth serum, or the imperious can make her break this oath." Hermione then turned back to Daphne "Once we do this she cannot go back home and we cannot turn our back on her. She is with us until the end."

Daphne just smiled "I am in and I don't even care what the oath makes me become. I want it."

Harry looked at Hermione and watched her face before she turned and looked at him. "Love, this is the last in our little group. We are collecting slave girls way too often."

Hermione began to reply and Harry stopped her "I will do this on one condition."

Hermione grinned "What would that be?"

Harry smiled that this evening starting at five PM you have to do anything and everything I tell you to do until midnight tonight." Hermione's mouth fell open in shock.

"I can make Daphne ours by becoming your slave for seven hours?" Hermione confirmed.

Harry smiled "That is the deal."

Hermione looked at him and saw mirth behind his eyes. She knew immediately he was up to something but quickly realized that it excited her as well. "I agree Mr. Potter."

Harry waved his hands conjured a desk slightly lower than Daphne's waist. He then waved his hands over Daphne and she found her arms strapped to her front like she was in prayer. He then roughly pushed her over the desk where she found that her legs were spread open and tied to the legs. Once a rope was conjured to her chest strap she could no longer raise herself up.

Harry dug through her clothing and found Daphne's wand which he then placed in her hands. "That is for use at the appropriate time for the oath." He then turned to Hermione "Do you have a copy of the oath she can recite?" Hermione blushed and then pulled a small parchment from her pocket.

Harry then looked at Hermione "It is five PM and your first instruction is to strip and then sit in that chair in front of Daphne." Hermione got a thrill from seeing the smirk on Harry's face. She complied rapidly and was sitting in front of Daphne with her crotch inches from Daphne's nose.

Harry then turned to Padma "You will strip and stand behind Hermione and I have a special spell just for you." Padma smiled at the look Harry was giving her and then quickly complied with his instructions. She wrapped Hermione in a hug from behind.

Harry pulled his wand and began an incantation as he said the words he tapped Daphne's womanhood three times and then did the same to Padma's Womanhood. Harry dropped his wand as the magic flashed between Padma and Daphne. He grabbed Daphne's hair and lifted her face to meet his "This is your last chance to back out Daphne because once I breach your maidenhood there is no turning back."

Daphne smiled at him and then stretched to give him a kiss on the lips "I'm in Potter now stop playing around and get busy." Harry smiled and then gave her a sound kiss on her lips.

Harry then began to give Daphne light spanks while instructing her how to please Hermione. He then in between the light spanking he let his fingers play over Daphne. Padma soon gasped "Oh Bloody hell Potter you magnificent man you. I feel everything he is doing to Daphne." She stated between her moans.

Very soon all three Women were moaning as they continued to heat up. Harry felt that Daphne was now ready and he place himself at her entrance. Daphne turned her head slightly and hissed at him "Don't you dare ask me again, just do it Potter!"

Harry smiled as he plunged in on one thrust Daphne screamed a little and then waited a second before he pulled completely out of her. He took two fingers and plunged them into Daphne and coated his fingers with her blood. He quickly removed them and plunged back in. this time Daphne didn't scream she pushed back against him.

Harry waited until he knew all of them were close and just as Hermione was getting thrown over the edge he pushed Daphne's hands so that the tip of her wand entered her back door and then took his two fingers coated with Daphne's blood and thrust into the girl's mouths.

"Daphne start the oath now." He reached down and cast a spell that made Daphne's wand vibrate. Hermione's eyes flew open and she let an ear piercing scream out as she had a massive orgasm. Padma was next to fall over the edge and she yelled it out. Harry released into Daphne which caused her to see stars as she fell into an abyss of pleasure.

It was minutes later that everyone started coming around and their awareness came back to them. Daphne banished her tethers and then lifted slightly before turning her head to him. Hermione was only looking at Harry with renewed interest. Padma had her eyes firmly looking at Harry as she kissed Hermione's cheek "Your man just gave all three of us the best orgasm I have ever had.

Hermione rubbed Padma hand and then sighed "I know. If I didn't love him so much I would be hooked for sure."

Daphne then smiled at him "I never in my wildest dreams imagined it like this." She rested her head on her hands "Potter whenever you are ready again just go for it." Padma and Hermione laughed.

Daphne looked up and saw three tattoos on Hermione's lower region "Hermione I never noticed you had tats, when did you get these? Wait what does that say?" Daphne then began to laugh. "Granger that is so you!"

Hermione looked down and then a frown creased her face as she crossed her arms across her chest "Potter you are so dead!"

Padma came around and looked before smiling at Hermione "Hermione what is wrong I think it is very endearing. Did you notice it said "My Book worm."

Hermione looked down and then smiled "It does. That is not so bad then."

Harry smiled at her "That term to me is meant with affection and love because without you I would already be dead. You have saved my life as much as I saved yours. My hope is that you will wear it with pride."

Hermione smirked "Only if you plan on looking at it a lot… while your down there…"

Harry, Padma, and Daphne laughed. Harry allowed it for a minute and then with a threatening voice he grabbed a collar on Daphne's neck and lifted her backwards which surprised everyone. Daphne felt something deep within her stir and was silent as he held her there. Harry leaned to her ear "Part of that spell princess let me know in no uncertain terms what each of your needs are."

Daphne felt him fall out of her and then felt pressure at her back door. "Like for instance the fact that you like being handled." Harry then lifted her off of her feet and lowered her slowly on to him. She felt her back door stretch and then felt a pop as Harry broke through. Daphne was quite shocked to feel a very intense orgasm roll through her.

Hermione and Padma were concerned and then confused when Daphne started moaning. Hermione then smiled as she realized that Harry was doing exactly what she wanted him to do. Harry then kept one hand to keep her barely on her toes as he raised and lowered her. He then took and spanked her. "You have been a very naughty girl haven't you snake princess?

Daphne sputtered as she was lowered and Harry held her head tightly down on the table top. "God yes I am a right bitch! Please punish me."

Harry began to go faster and deeper which made Daphne only moan more. Harry released in her and Daphne's whole body shuddered as her eyes rolled back in her head and she passed out.

Hermione smiled "Does our Princess have a kinky streak?"

Harry responded "About as long and wide as yours."

Harry came around and hugged Padma and then cast a cleaning charm on himself. Hermione felt his hug next "Harry what charm did you do with that oath?"

Harry smiled at her "Well you know that spell you wanted to do? Well I used the one two pages further back on page 497 and I added a part of the spell from page 516."

Hermione's eyes widen in shock "You knew what we were going to do?"

Harry smiled and crossed his arms "Yes, I did and I figured I would fix your wagon for failing to ask and get my consent to this little fandango you three set up."

Hermione looked scared "Would saying I am sorry help at this point?"

Harry gave her a small smile "Yes but it won't change the fact that you have a certain condition that I control completely and that only I can change back."

Hermione looked worried "What condition."

Harry chuckled "I thought you would never ask." Harry put his hands around her face "I consider you my head wife, Padma is my concubine, and Daphne is owned by you and we share her."

Harry watched Hermione's eyes and her emotions as he paused to reveal the next part "Since you are the head wife I figured you should be best at giving head." He said with mirth.

Hermione looked at him "Harry what did you do?"

Harry responded "You should perform your primary duty for the next week as this will be a part of your punishment." Hermione found herself unable to do anything but do as he requested. She placed him in her mouth and looked up at him."

Harry smiled "I figured this is one way to keep you quiet so I can explain something. What you had planned was not harmful but I had a problem with the changes being permanent. Daphne and Padma might change as they get older and they would be stuck with those changes."

Harry sighed and played with her hair as he continued "I never needed more than one woman and that was you Hermione. I have played along because it was something you wanted and I have to admit I have had fun with it too. I love you just as you are and I hope you never change but my reality only requires you." Hermione let a tear roll down her cheek.

"Now you know me well enough that once we start down a path and someone has shown me loyalty and trust, when they gain mine I will never abandon them. I love Padma as much as I love you and I am growing more in love with the snake princess everyday."

Daphne raised up on one elbow and had a big smile "Oh Harry a lion laying with the snakes what will people say about that and I think I love you."

Harry smiled and ran his hand through Daphne's hair "Quiet princess I am having a Hermione moment here."

Harry looked at Hermione with love "I changed the spell so that each one of you has a special proclivity that makes you orgasm when you are with me. What I like about this spell is that it can be changed and modified to including getting rid of it if we decide to."

Harry smiled at her "Would you like to know what yours is?" Hermione nodded and then Harry gentle pushed himself the rest of the way in. Hermione struggled at first but then when he hit bottom her world exploded in vast colors. Daphne and Padma watched Hermione begin to moan and then shudder through her orgasm.

After a couple of minutes Hermione quieted down and then stood back up to look at Harry. "I love you Harry and I don't think of this as punishment. I think of this as a reminder I should always seek the advice and consent of the ones I love the most." Hermione kissed him on the lips and then smiled "As Padma reminded me the other day I could not share any other man on the planet like I do you. Only you could make me feel loved and adored enough to be this way and I do enjoy it very much. I will not promise that I won't bring others in the future but I promise to always consult you if I do."

Hermione gave him another hug "Did you know that I enjoyed kneeling for you. Did you know what it does to me inside?"

Harry smiled "Yes, I do and I assure you that I will conduct more session like these in the future."


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

The next days they found that the goblins did conduct a search of select member's vaults and found one item that they considered the vilest of magics. The following week the Lestrange's would find their entire vault contents forfeit and that they were broke. Harry received a 20% cut of the vault as a finder's fee.

That is three down and two more to go. Hermione had been working with Daphne for the last month to figure out what the last Horcrux would be. They had narrowed it down to a ring that they believed was from the Pervaval line and passed down to the descendants of Slytherins. The Gaunt family had been the last living family line that directly descended from Slytherin.

Hermione and Daphne found that Merope Gaunt was Tom Riddle's mother and had narrowed down the towns that they lived in to Little Haggleton or another town called Hamish just fifty miles north of little Haggleton.

Hermione had conducted a search of birth and death records and believed that Little Haggleton was the most likely sight for which Tom came from. Daphne had also remembered that during the meeting Little Haggleton was mentioned.

Padma had found two rituals in the restricted section that could be used to resurrect a spirit or a humonuculas. They did not believe that Voldemort was in spirit form as that would not require someone to take care of him. They then focused on what was needed to conduct the ritual and when bone of the father came up, Harry's mind clicked into gear.

"What if we replaced his father's skeleton with something else. What would happen when he was resurrected?" Harry asked them.

All of them thought for a second and each came up with a different answer. Harry just smiled "Obviously it would not be good for him and if we could find something that was non-magical perhaps he would be a squib. I think the answer is to replace his father's bones with something else and let them waste another Horcrux."

The three girls just looked at him and sat there stunned before Daphne chuckled "Brilliant in its simplicity and diabolical in its effect. Harry you are acting very Slytherin."

Harry looked at her in shock "Just shut up snake lady and let's go to little Haggleton so we can mess this whole thing up."

Daphne stood "What's my incentive?"

Harry moved quickly and grabbed her left nipple "If you're a very, very good girl I will make it worth your while."

Daphne looked at him "Now that Potter is a very good incentive." As they turned to leave Padma stopped them. She knelt down by the coffee table and began to write on a sheet of paper. She finished and handed the sheet to Harry. "I have something much better Harry and Voldemort will become a squib. This spell will scribe a rune set on an object to drain it of magic. If you could do this on his father's bones, then when he is reborn he will be drained of magic."

Harry looked at her with surprise and many questions. Padma shrugged her shoulders "My family in India are well known curse and ward breakers. This is a family magic that was designed to siphon off or drain a ward powered by magic."

Harry smiled at her "I knew there was more than one reason I loved you." Padma smiled at him.

Padma smirked and put one hand on her hip "If you return in one piece I can give you some more reasons my lord." Harry responded by kissing her cheek and giving her a hug.

Harry and Daphne walked hand in hand to the front gates, as they passed through them, Harry suddenly apparated without warning which caused Daphne to scream in surprise.

Somehow in flight Harry had managed to place Daphne in a hug and as they landed Daphne landed on top of him. "Potter I should kick your ass for not giving me warning." She stated with a growl. Harry smiled up at her and very casually placed his hands behind his head in a relaxed pose. Daphne looked down at him and then smiled "However, I noted that you softened my fall and very much like the position we ended up in."

Harry rolled them over so that he was on top. And placed a kiss on her nose "Snake Princess we both know that you like this position best."

Daphne wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled up at him "Actually my lord I haven't been in a position I didn't enjoy with you."

Harry lifted himself off of her "Cheeky minx!" Harry helped her up and brushed the dirt from her clothes. They both looked around and found themselves next to a barn in a pasture. Behind them was a small town about 200 hundred meters away. Its' most prominent feature was a church steeple rising above the other town buildings.

Harry turned the corner going around one side of the barn when he noticed a corner of the cement foundation had some writing on it. He looked closer and could not make out all of the writing and he kneeled down for a closer look.

He still could not see it clearly and it looked to have fungus and dirt filling in about half of the letters. He took his hand and rubbed the debris out of the grooves and revealed the remaining letters and a date. '_**Riddle farms 1734'**_ it looked to be written with a pointed object or a stick.

Daphne read it "I guess this means we are at least close."

Harry stood up abruptly and turned to stare out over the field. Daphne looked at what he was looking at and could see nothing but an empty field. "What is it Harry?" she asked him in curiosity.

Harry did not answer right away but closed his eyes "I sensed the signature of a Horcrux close by or at least that is what it feels like."

Daphne seemed to perk up "So go for the Horcrux or go for the bones?"

Harry thought for a moment "Daphne I don't know why but I feel that the Horcrux will be more difficult to obtain. I want to know where it is but we do not get it today. We need to use caution." Harry turned to her "Then we find the cemetery and grave."

Harry then waved his hand over Daphne and himself and they were disillusioned. They walked across the field and found a hedgerow blocking their path Harry could sense that the Horcrux was close by but could not find a way to cross the hedgerow. They continued to walk by it when suddenly they saw a break in the bushes.

Daphne was going to walk through when Harry pulled her back "Don't there is a ward here. I cannot see it but I definitely feel it. It doesn't feel right either. Harry looked around and then headed back the way they had come. He walked a hundred yards and found the ward suddenly stopped.

He pulled his wand out and used a cutting curse to cut out small sections of the hedges close to the base of the bush. He did not remove enough to make a complete hole but enough so he could lie on the ground and look through to what lay beyond it.

Harry lay down and looked through to see a very run down shack not more than twenty meters across from them. Harry didn't know why but he stuck his hand through the hedge and he felt the Horcrux more strongly than he had before.

He whispered to Daphne "There is a magical suppression shield on this entire property."

Daphne quickly asked "On the magic user or on the property itself?"

Harry seemed confused by the question "There is a difference?"

Daphne smacked his head "Yes, you dope. It could act as a suppression on your magic and reduce your ability to fight whatever defense they have in place."

Harry scratched his head "I didn't know they could do that."

Daphne smiled at him and rubbed his head where she smacked it "You have very good instincts though and probable saved me from trying to get this today. It appears that this place is heavily warded. We should study the Patil Library and ward schemes to defend or take them down." Harry agreed with her.

They both stood up and then turned to look around. Harry asked her "So where does a town normally have a cemetery?"

Daphne shrugged "Most likely close to a church or right behind it. I can't ever remember a cemetery with a church not close by."

Harry grabbed her hand "That steeple we saw appeared close to the center of the town. It is times like these that I miss my broom."

Daphne could not resist "Oh Harry I always love riding your broom!"

Harry stopped and looked at her with a grin "Cheeky minx!" and then smacked her bottom "Come on let's get to it."

They walked to a rise in the ground that overlooked the town. When they viewed the town they did see a small plot next to the church with markers for graves sites but it seemed off somehow. Harry turned to look behind him and no more than 100 meters behind the barn they started from they saw a smaller grave yard that was almost hidden by a grove of trees.

Harry and Daphne immediately set out for it and within ten minutes they approached. They were just about ready to enter when they saw two people in black robes walking through the cemetery rows. Harry pulled them both behind a tree and out of sight. One of the men turned and looked in their direction.

"Yaxley, this is the one that the Lord described. It has to be as look at the name Thomas Riddle born 1902 died 1946."

The other man Yaxley looked at the grave "Aye, that be the one and it looks undisturbed. The master's plan seems to be sound. Let's get back and report this to him, he seemed anxious for this information." The two men apparated away.

Daphne started to move but then was held back by Harry. He waved his hand and they both disappeared from view. He whispered very softly "I feel magic gathering very near to us, do not move or make a sound.

As Harry finished his warning not more than ten feet away, the man referred to by the other as Yaxley came into view with his wand out and his eyes opened. Daphne and Harry both heard another pop behind them but could not tell how far away it was. Harry held his wand on the man and had a curse ready.

Yaxley paid little attention to the tree they were near and instead kept looking toward the graveyard headstones. The other man that had been with him walked toward him. "Yaxley you and your damn Auror sense, there is absolutely nothing here to worry about. Let's get back and report in before the master gets angry."

Yaxley did not look swayed "You go Goyle I felt something over here, like we were being watched."

Goyle rolled his eyes "Yes, and every grave we stepped around made me feel the same way. It is a graveyard and they are suppose to feel creepy."

Yaxley turned to look at him "I never thought of that. It did feel like someone was stepping on my grave as they say." Yaxley turned to look once more and then apparated. As he began to fly away he briefly saw a boy and a girl standing by a tree and he was shocked as the boy with green eyes looked like Harry Potter.

Harry immediately grabbed Daphne's hand and sprinted towards Riddle's grave. It took him all of fifteen seconds for them to get behind it and hunker down. It was just a few seconds later that a curse was heard shattering the tree they were just behind.

"I saw Potter right here when we left. He must have been disillusioned and we were standing next to him and he was with some girl. I know what I saw Goyle." Yaxley stated.

Goyle responded "Yaxley I think you have gone around the twist as both times we have landed here I have seen nothing. If he was here where is he now?"

"I don't know!" Yaxley said in frustration "As far as I know Potter is a fourth year student. I have heard rumors that he has fought two duels and an unbelievable story about him killing Lucius Malfoy and another girls Father. A fourth year wouldn't know a disillusionment spell."

Goyle reached out and touched his shoulder "Yaxley, you said it yourself, he is only a fourth year and he couldn't possible have done all that."

Yaxley turned "I know Goyle but I swear I saw him standing there." He pointed at the tree he had blasted.

Goyle shook his head "Come on old man there is nothing here to see." Both men turned and apparated away while Harry waited for full minute before he stood up and began the process of removing the grass, the dirt, and then gathering all the bones. He quickly cast the spell that Padma had given to him. The bones gave out an orange glow and then flashed. Harry noticed that very small grooves had been etched into the bones with rune symbols adjoining them.

Harry carefully placed the bones back into the grave. He then covered it with dirt before placing the grass back on top. He did a wand less reparo charm on the grass and it knitted together seamlessly. Harry looked quickly around checking for any signs that something was amiss. He then grabbed Daphne's hand and ran down the hill to the barn where they apparated away. A minute later two blacked robed figures returned and took up guard duty on the grave site.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

When they returned Hermione and Padma listened intently as Daphne and Harry explained what they found and what was accomplished. Padma was the first to ask more questions about the highly warded shack. When she found out about the wards she began chewing her lip in thought.

Hermione then congratulated them on a successful outing. Harry, there is one other thing we have noted as of late. In the last three weeks people have noted that the new defense professor is acting very oddly. None of the faculty or staff know Professor Mad-eye really well. I think something is amiss with him because Minerva mentioned to the minister about the need for a defense professor and the next day Professor Moody sent a missive accepting the position.

Harry turned to her "The old professor disappears during the holidays for no reason and suddenly a new professor is sent from the ministry. I would say that was very coincidental." Harry rubbed his chin "You think Professor Moody is up to something?"

Daphne broke in "Or he is in a position to kidnap someone when the time is right. Harry it has to be someone already here to be able to get to you. What better access to a student than a professor."

Hermione gulped "The stage is set for their plans. So the only question is when do they execute it?"

Harry smiled they don't hold all the cards and now that we know where the next to last Horcrux is located we need to hurry and get rid of it. Maybe being kidnapped and brought to Voldemort is not such a bad thing, I have to get close to him to get rid of him."

Hermione looked at him "Are you crazy, they would most likely bring you before him incapacitated or stunned. You can't fight someone while stunned, they would kill you before you could do anything."

Harry shrugged his shoulders "Voldemort will want to gloat. He will only do that when I am awake, so he would have to have me alive to awaken me to gloat."

Hermione huffed "I do not like this you need to be in control, not his goons."

Daphne smiled "Hermione do you know how to make Poly juice Potion."

"Yes." She replied.

The Dork wankers expect Professor wannabe to bring Harry Potter to them. Who says that Professor Harry can't bring Professor wannabe to them instead. We just need to dress the Christmas Turkey differently for presentation."

Hermione's eyes flew open and then she began to smile "That, snake Princess, is bloody brilliant."

Harry smiled "I knew I was hanging around the three smartest witches for some reason."

Padma chuckled at him "Here I thought it was for the great kinky sex."

Harry smiled "Well, that is just an added side benefit as far as I am concerned."

Padma stepped closer to him "So if the brilliant witches come up with a great plan what is our reward?"

Harry bowed "If you minxes come up with a way to get rid of the Horcrux, and have me impersonate a professor disguised as me, then Lord Harry James Potter will take you to his exclusive private island for the entire summer and cater to your every need and whim."

Padma jumped into his arms "Even if I want you to order me around and display me?"

Harry grinned and touched his forehead to hers "Any whim you have."

Padma smiled and winked at Hermione and Daphne "Girls, I would plan on a shopping trip in a couple of months because we need five blank ward stones, Harry's broom, and lots of suntan lotion."

Hermione smiled "I got the reason for Harry's Broom and Suntan lotion but what are we going to do with five blank ward stones."

Daphne bumped Hermione's shoulder "You know bookworm you really have a gutter brain. The ward stones and Harry's broom is to get to the Horcrux. The suntan lotion is for the island. She meant his real broom and not the one we love to ride." Hermione blushed profusely and mumbled her apology. The rest of them laughed.

**Little Haggleton – Riddle House**

Harry was riding his broom in a very precise pattern as he centered himself over the Gaunt shed. He took the first ward stone and charged it before dropping it right on the roof. He did the same thing for the four corners of the property around the shack. When the last one was emplaced a bright flash of magic activated the entire set and Harry could see the wards begin to drain.

Harry was hovering towards the hedgerow where Padma and Hermione were waiting for him. He stopped when the ground began to erupt as human, goblin bodies began to emerge from the ground. They came up and wandered around looking for the threat they were to defend against. It was very satisfying to see three or more break down the door to the shack.

One was thrown out the side of the shack wall by what appeared to be an electrical defence mechanism it had triggered. Harry was surprised to see another one come out in flames. Harry noticed after five minutes that the inferi were slowing down and their movements had become jerky. The books he had read indicated that this meant the magic to animate them was running out. The ward stones were doing their job and draining the magic from any magical item near or inside the ward lines.

After ten minutes the inferi were completely immobile and on the ground. Harry took his wand and levitated the entire roof from the shack board by board. He was able to look into the main room and sensed a dark magical item underneath the floorboards by the main fireplace. Harry moved the floorboards from the hiding spot and saw a defense flash and four or five poisonous snakes come out to attack.

They hissed and coiled but could not find anything to attack. Harry looked at a simple wooden box and knew that what he sought was just inside the closed lid. Harry had rigged a simple rope with a small hook in hopes that whatever stored the Horcrux he could lift it from its spot. He lowered the rope and attempted to hook the boxes top handle. He missed the first time and hit a snake in the back of the head,

The snake hissed and tried to bite the hooks but missed. On the rebound arch, one hook hit the handle and it was just enough that Harry raised the rope to complete hooking the handle. He began to lift slowly and when the box was out of the floor, the complete flooring burst into flames. Harry lifted the container another three feet as quickly as he could.

He sighed with relief when the ropes did not catch on fire. He lifted his broom and gained altitude to clear the shack structure before he moved to the Hedge. Once there he lowered everything to the ground where Hermione and the girls placed it in a magical bag so that any compulsion charms were neutralized.

Once done all four disapparated to the middle of nowhere, then completed four more jumps and to a final public apparition point before returning to Hogwarts.

After leaving, a contingent of thirty death eaters landed just outside of the ward line of the Gaunt shack. They looked over the grounds and saw the carnage that had happened. Three departed when they found an apparition signature that was very recent. They tracked the jumps all the way to the public apparition point where the trail ended cold.

The five reported back an hour later that the apparition search was pointless. Once Voldemort heard the news he knew immediately that someone or something was wise to his plan and was actively searching and seeking his horcruxes.

The Lestrange's had reported that their vault had been confiscated because of holding a dark magical artifact the week before. The Goblins refuse to say what item and rudely threw them out with a stern warning to never return under pain of death. Voldemort knew the reason but told none of his followers.

Voldemort was severely weakened in his homouculas state, he feared that his plan to be resurrected would be too late to save his remaining Horcrux. He had his followers go to all his locations to pick up his remaining horcruxes. When they returned with nothing but Slytherin's locket he knew that he was in serious trouble.

Voldemort was paniced and killed a Death eater that night and made a last Horcrux from a brooch that he believed was from his mother's side of the family. It was the last Heirloom that he had. He made Bellatrix wear it and kept her by his side at all times. His only remaining Horcruxes were the locket and his Brooch. The locket he would use for the resurrection ceremony and his Brooch would never leave his side.

Harry and the three girls returned to their room and with no hesitation they destroyed the Gaunt family ring. With another being used for the ceremony that left only one more to find and they had no clues as to what or where it was located.

Lady Hogwarts arrived in the room later that evening "Lord Potter you seek horcruxes but the actual count of them is two more. Both are carried as close to the Dark Lord as possible. When the confrontation at the graveyard plays out he will use one for the ceremony and he created another last night."

Hermione answered "So all that we have to do is defeat him at the graveyard and destroy his last Horcrux and he will be no more."

Lady Hogwarts nodded her agreement and then faded from view.

Harry sat down on the couch and sighed "I for one will be glad when this is all over."

Hermione sat beside him and held his hand. "Me too!" Hermione took her hand and ran it through his hair "I imagine this is pretty stressful. How are you holding up?"

Harry smirked at her "I have a wonderful witch that helps me and life is good." Harry kissed her cheek and the added "I just wish that witch had a wizard as good as she was."

Hermione chuckled "Oh, but she does love. She has the better end of this deal her wizard is very special." Hermione affectionately kissed his cheek. Harry fondly caressed her face and smiled at her. He loved this back and forth they had.

"I wonder when our illustrious Professor will make his move?" Harry asked her.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders "We won't know until he comes to grab you."

They were interrupted by Daphne entering in excitement with the map in hand "You two look at this. Mad eye Moody is really Bartimus Crouch Junior in disguise." Daphne pointed to his office where a tag proclaimed Mad-eye Moody and then she pointed at the dining hall where a tag stated Barimus Crouch Jr. sitting right next to Minerva MacGonagal, the exact place Mad-Eye Moody normally sat.

Hermione looked confused "Who is Bartimus Couch Jr."

Daphne looked at her "My father believes he is a dead death eater killed nine years ago."

Harry dead panned back to her "He eats pretty well for a dead guy."

Daphne responded "Yes he does but he is the inside guy to get to you."

Hermione was chewing her lip "We should find out what he knows and see when they plan to spring the trap." Hermione turned to Harry "It has bothered me since you told me that they will wake you so that Voldemort could gloat over his apparent victory."

Hermione stood by the fireplace "What if it were possible for you to be poly juiced to look like Barty Jr. after turning from Mad-eye? That would make them believe that whatever the Potter they think they have, say, is a ruse to confuse them."

Hermione went to the desk "I found a potion that last longer than normal Poly juice, it last a whole day. If we use this to have you become Barty jr. first, then you do a normal poly juice for Mad-Eye if we time it just right, you will turn within fifteen minutes after arriving at the graveyard. What better proof that you are Barty crouch than turning from Mad-eye to him?

Daphne asked "Where did you find the longer lasting poly juice potion?"

Hermione smiled "It was in the Potter Family potions book and the recipe is only known to the Potter's."

Daphne smiled "That just might work then." Daphne turned to Harry "If you work this right you can be awake and in control the entire time."

Harry looked at them with a hardened look "Either way it is very possible to end this when they try to snatch me. I…we… could be free of this evil that has been hanging over us."

Harry sat down in the chair "We need to get hair samples from Mad Eye and Barty jr., correct?"

Hermione looked determined "Yes, from both and the poly juice potions is only good for about two weeks after it is brewed."

Daphne smiled "Well I happen to know a very unusual stasis spell to prolong it for an additional two weeks."

Harry looked at Hermione "I prefer to get actual hair clippings from the person instead of collecting hairs from their clothing."

Hermione blushed "You are never going to let me forget that are you."

Harry just smiled at her "Do you know how hard it was not to pull that sexy cat girl tail of yours?"

Hermione just rolled her eyes and smiled at him. Daphne looked confused and asked "What am I missing here?"

Hermione hugged Harry and laughed "You don't know about what happened in second year?" Daphne shook her head no. Hermione continued "I thought the rumor mill had spread it around. I got a cat hair instead of Millicent Bulstrode's in a poly juice potion I made. I ended up as a cat girl for a week until Madam Pomfrey made the counter potion."

Daphne looked shocked "You made a poly juice potion as a second year?"

Hermione shook her head yes. "Unbelievable it worked except I used the wrong hair."

Harry grinned and then gave a chuckle "Mine worked perfectly."

Daphne looked shocked "Wait who were you poly juiced as?"

Harry laughed "Crabbe."

Daphne placed her hands on her hips "Wait both of you wanted to be Slytherins…Why?"

Hermione grinned "We thought of a good prank to pull on the snakes,"

Daphne started laughing "That is outrageous!" she was still laughing "Is that when all of the house's hair turned red and gold?" Harry was smiling and nodding to them." We thought it was something they put in our food." Daphne finished saying to him.

Harry began to chuckle "A timed activated charm placed on the students as they walked out the door y a rune." This made Daphne laugh harder.

Padma came into the room and looked at Daphne with curiosity before she walked over next to Hermione "What is with the silly Slytherin over there?"

Harry dead panned back in reply "It is her time of the month." Daphne looked at him and began to laugh again.

Padma watched for a few seconds and decided to ignore it. "When are we going to find out when they plan to kidnap you?"

Hermione spoke up quickly to answer "Tomorrow night. I have Veratim serum ready and we are going to have to make two batches of poly juice."

"Good." Padma replied "Call when you need my help."


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24 – **

Harry and Hermione had snuck into the defense classroom after the last person on detention was done on Wednesday night. They were standing there waiting for Barty jr, poly juiced to be Professor Mad-eye Moody to leave his class room office for the evening and go to his quarters.

They had assumed during the planning that ambushing him in the classroom was the safest bet to not get caught by others as it was the most private and much better than the hallways. They had been waiting over ten minutes and with any plan, being idol leads to doubts about the plan.

They both were internally beginning to rethink what they were doing and were about ready to give up when the door to the defense office opened and the object started to come their way. He looked deep in thought until he whirled at a noise that came from his right. Harry was right behind him and with no hesitation he fired a stunner and the imposter professor fell to the floor unconscious.

Harry and Hermione had him bound and tied naked to a chair when he woke thirty minutes later. He looked around frantically and tried his bonds. Harry had masked his voice to sound similar to Professor Dumbledores "It will do you no good to try and escape as you have already turned back to your true state. I don't think you want the entire castle to find out Barty Courch Jr. is alive and well and at Hogwarts."

Barty looked at himself and realized that he wasn't poly juiced "How did you know?"

Harry replied in his Dumbledore voice "I have known Alaster Moody since he was a first year in this school. No matter how much you try you can't duplicate every mannerism of his."

Barty seemed to relax a little "What is it you want?"

The Headmasters voice came from behind him "Why I think the most important question is what is it that you want and why you are here?"

Barty laughed "I am going to let the death eaters walk in and take over, of course."

Harry chuckled "If that were the case and true you would have done so in January when you started. It would be less risk of you being found out. It is also obvious that you have some other plan or you would not be so quick to ruin a plan unless it was to cover your real mission."

Harry nudged his head "You can tell me the easy way or the hard way it is up to you."

Barty scowled "You will get nothing from me."

Harry didn't hesitate and used his wand to bludgeon his foot. Barty screamed out in pain "What are you doing? You are the leader of light you can't do this."

Harry grinned "Actually I am much more gray than people know." He quickly used a bone breaking hex to make sure every foot bone in the bludgeon foot was now broken." Barty screamed in extreme pain. He finally noticed that someone was in front of him holding a vial.

Barty winced "I am not taking any potion you are giving." His eyes grew wide as the person stomped on his broken foot. He yelled and the person threw the contents of the vial into his mouth. Hands grabbed him roughly from behind and held his mouth shut until he swallowed.

Harry and Daphne watched his eyes become unfocused and Harry waited another thirty seconds before he asked the first question "Where is the real mad eye Moody?"

Barty answered in a monotone while trying to fight the effects. He lost quickly and answered "He is in the trunk in the defense classroom office. I need to keep him alive so I can make poly juice potion."

Harry satisfied the serum was at full effect asked "What is your mission here."

Barty tried hard to fight it until Hermione came and stepped on his toe and the fresh pain melted his resistance "Arghh I was to kidnap Harry Potter when I received a signal."

"When did you expect this signal to come and what would it be?" Hermione raised her foot close to his broken foot.

Barty swallowed very hard "It was to come in April or May through one of the seventh year Slytherins. He was to give me a code word and I the proper challenge and then the date time and place was to be given to me."

Over the next thirty minutes and another dose of Serum, Barty laid out all the details to include a weekly check in note that all was well from his end and that he was ready to execute. Harry stunned Barty and then headed for the defense class room to get Mad eye out of the trunk.

Mad eye was surly but happy to see that Harry was there to get him out. Moody was in bad shape as he had not eaten properly in almost two months. With a few potions from Hermione he was feeling better the next morning.

Mad eye stomped into the room where Harry was holding Barty and without any fanfare he bludgeoned both arms, his other foot, and his legs. "There you little death piece of shit. Let me see you roll your body out of here to escape because if you try I will cut every appendage you have off and burn them so you can never escape again." Barty in severe pain looked even more scared. Daphne brought Professor Moody's trunk into the room and Mad Eye threw Barty to the bottom of it.

Mad Eye yelled down "Barty do me a favor and touch this top rim here." Barty moaned and then looked up at Mad-eye "It will be the very last that you do." The lid was slammed shut.

Mad eye turned to Harry "What is your plan Potter?"

Harry looked surprised "Plan, what Plan? All I was doing is saving you because I found out he was an imposter."

Alaster gave a hearty laugh "Potter, you saved my ass. They would have killed me and left me in that Bloody trunk to slowly die. So I owe you. I also owe the death wankers good swift kick in their stones."

Harry smiled "Yes, but the trouble is that you are a major player in the order and followed Dumbles around like a lost puppy dog and I can't risk having the order being involved. They still think they can save most of the death eaters." Harry gave him an angry look "They can't they made their choices and I will show no mercy to them."

Alaster sat down in the chair "Potter what you don't know is I use to give Albus a lot of grief out of most people's hearing. For the most part he has the right of it on how to fight Voldemort. He knows a lot that you and I don't."

Harry kicked the floor "That is complete Horse shite. Dumbledore had more information because he never bothered to tell people what they need to know to fight. I am not like him. I am two steps from defeating the dark Lord for good and then I have three beautiful women who want nothing but to make me happy."

Alaster stood up "You can't possible know what it takes to defeat the dark lord?"

Harry pointed at Hermione, Daphne, and Padma "These three are the top three students in their year. They figured it out and with their help I have all but two. Harry then levitated the two Horcruxes he had the Taira, the ring and threw them at Moody's feet.

Harry smirked "I am an idiot but I destroyed the diary in my second year, the Goblins destroyed another and I have these two. Voldemort has two more very close to him but then again what do I know… I am just a kid."

Alaster's mouth fell open and then he looked in awe at Harry "You know what these are?"

Hermione strolled to Harry side "They are Horcruxes."

Alaster sat back down "Potter many people take you for granted. They definitely underestimate you if you have figured this out on your own."

Harry stated with firmness as Daphne stood at his other side and Padma stood in front of him "Professor Moody "I am an idiot compared to these women. The only thing I am smart about is to do what they tell me and do it well."

Hermione looked at him "You are not stupid Harry you know defense like no bodies business."

Daphne said from his other side "You are not stupid Harry you bring loyal people to help you because you save them from themselves."

Padma smirked "Well I think he is the most loveable idiot I know and he definitely knows how to push my buttons. I am just here for the great sex."

Daphne and Hermione rolled their eyes at her as they began to laugh. Professor Moody began to laugh too."

Professor Moody got up "Potter I have been an auror for over fifty years and I have been training new Aurors for over twenty-five. You are only fourteen and you are already better and smarter than 90% of them that I trained. The way I hear it you have taken out Albus, Snape, Lucy, and Mrs. Patil's father and you can't do that if you don't know what is going on."

Moody kicked a bottle on the floor and then lifted a note book up "I am not stupid Potter. You don't need that amount of serum to get me out of a trunk and take this many notes for an interrogation unless there is a much bigger plan in the works. I won't divulge your secrets but I want in on this."

Harry looked at Hermione, Daphne, and then to Padma who all nodded to him indicating it was his decision. Before he could answer Lady Hogwarts came into view "Harry, you would do well to bring him into the know. The final showdown is near and you will need help."

Moody looked surprised but said nothing as Harry stepped forward "All right Moody, you want in but you can't bring anybody else in on this."

Moody growled "I won't tell anybody why but I will have the Order on standby. There is no telling what may happen and its' always better to have your forces prepared and ready…just in case."

Harry thought about it "All right, if it makes you feel better."

Moody walked closer to him "I also want one other person here to listen to this. I trust her with my life and I believe you will need her when this is all over with."

Hermione asked "Who is this person?"

Moody smiled "Amelia Bones, the Minister of Magic."

Harry looked at him "I don't trust the Ministry."

Moody smiled back "I don't either but the pure bloods that remain will make your life hell if the story ever gets out and if she is in your corner it will be better for you. She can sanction it in a way that nobody else can."

Daphne spoke up "Harry I know how trust is a big thing for you but my father and his buddies never liked her and maybe it's not a bad thing to get her engaged and on our side." Daphne turned to look at Mad eye "Besides if they interfere we can always obliviate them later."

Moody eyebrow arched in surprise and thought these kids seemed cocksure of themselves. He was about to express it but then suddenly thought Harry's actions to date spoke for themselves. "Noted!" was his statement.

Moody departed to his office and came back ten minutes later with a not so wide awake Amelia Bones who looked at them "Lord and Lady Potter it has been awhile I am glad to see you again."

Harry gave a slight Bow "Madam Bones it is good to see you again as well."

Madam Bones sat down in a chair across from them and Professor Moody sat in a chair beside her "Now what is this about Alaster being in a trunk for over a month and Voldemort on the rise?"

Harry spent the next hour explaining everything that had gone on since his first year at Hogwarts and the events leading up to tonight. Madam Bones sat back and listened attentively and looked at the fire until she got up and stood by it."

She turned to Harry and looked him in the eyes "Potter I don't know whether to laugh, cry, pull my hair out or have you arrested. You have toppled two governments, been the reason that four people died. Taken over two noble and ancient houses…"

Amelia suddenly sighed and her shoulders lowered in dejection "and if I attempt to take you in I would be laughed out of the Wizengmont because nobody would every believe it. This story is beyond unbelievable."

Amelia sat back down "Minerva has been keeping me abreast of what has happened here at Hogwarts, especially whenever you are involved. I already knew some of what you confirmed and I can only confirm from what lady Hogwarts has told me and now you. I believe everything you said. How can I help?"

Alaster spoke up "We need every Auror ready to go with one hour notice. It will be to an unknown location and against an unknown force. They will be the reserves should we need them."

"How will they get there?" Amelia asked.

Before Moody could answer "I will make as many Port keys as you need."

Amelia began to say something "Amelia, Don't if he says he can make them, then he can make them. Just don't embarrass yourself, hell he will just prove you wrong."

Amelia smiled "Don't I know it. Ok Harry you have my support on this."

**Two weeks later** –

A very surprised and excited Professor Moody came to their quarters "Potter its Thursday night at 8PM. He expects me to arrive with you in tow for his little ritual."

Harry was surprised "Why so soon, this is far earlier than we were told?"

Moody smiled "Part of the message read recent events causes us to move up our timetable."

Hermione chewed her lip in thought "Recent events?...he must mean that someone is after his horcruxes and he is afraid to wait any longer."

Professor Moody shrugged his shoulders "That is as plausible as anything I have heard."

"So Potter we still playing it the way you laid out?" Professor Moody asked him.

Harry nodded "Yes, you take Barty Jr. polied as me but break his jaw so he can't talk. You can tell Voldy that he fell down. By the time they fix it, it will be too late and by that time you bite the pill that Daphne gives you and morph into Barty Jr. It will make the fake Harry just look that much more desperate. Anyway once the ritual is done, then all of Voldy's followers will be very weak because he will probable attempt to drain their magic to support him."

Moody looked at him with surprise "What the bloody hell does that mean?"

Harry smiled "If everything works out right after tonight no more Moldyshorts and no more Death Munchers."

Amelia had come to the room a few minutes before "Harry you promised me you wouldn't go on a killing spree."

Harry arched his eyebrow "Minister I can't help it if the death eaters and the dark mark they wear ties their soul and magic to Voldemort's. After all it is their choice and the protean charm was never intended for use that way. Who knows what will happen?"

Amelia looked at him "Their actions will cause this?" Harry nodded to her in the affirmative. "Can you prove this later on?"

Harry looked deep in thought "I don't know that I want too but in the alternative I am only fourteen years old, aren't I allowed to make mistakes?"

Amelia and Moody both started choking and it then turned to laughter. Moody then looked up "Potter only you could pull that off."

"All right Moody go get everything ready." Amelia said to the ex Auror

THURSDAY NIGHT 7:30 PM – HOGWARTS

Crouch junior was tied to the chair again and was moaning in agony. His arms and legs were still broken as they had not fixed the damage done from before. Moody was looking on as Hermione finished the poly juice potion to use to transform Barty Junior to look like Harry.

At 7:45 she took a vial of the potion and added Harry's hair to it. Moody took Barty's hair and forced his head back as they fed it too him. At 7:50 PM Barty crouch jr. Turned into Harry Potter, to include his Lightning bolt mark on his forehead. After he passed out from the severe pain that shifting caused, Moody punched him extremely hard and they heard his jaw break.

Daphne handed Moody a fairly large bluish pill. The outside felt soft to Moody and looked like it was filled with a liquid. Moody looked concerned. Daphne smiled "Professor that is one dose of Poly juice and one hair from Barty Jr. It will last for approximately twenty to thirty minutes."

Hermione added "We tried it and it works. Place it in your cheek and when you are ready bite down on it and within two minutes you will shift."

Harry looked at him "Its' time Moody we have to go. I will apparated at the same time as you so they won't feel or hear me later."

Moody stunned the fake boy who lived and then Harry followed them both out to the front gate. Unknown to both of them a seventh year Slytherin was watching this from his dorm room. He was curious as to why there was three people when he only expected two but smiled when he realized his lord had back up plans for everything. His last thought on the matter was that soon as the Master had risen the Purebloods would take over and his dream of controlling a few Mud blood girls would come to fruition. He lay on his bed and smiled.

Harry arrived at the corner of the barn that was marked "Riddle Farm."

He crouched low at first and scanned the area around him. He then disillusioned himself before waiting another thirty seconds more. He promptly hopped up and made it the hundred meters to the edge of the woods that marked the cemetery. He placed quieting charm on his shoes and then silently made his way closer to a grave marker for Tom Riddle, Tom's muggle father.

When Harry reached a good observation position Moody had already arrived and was finishing tying the fake Harry to the tomb. "Barty you have performed as the master expected." Wormtail said as he stirred a huge potions pot.

Moody snarled at him "Get on with you worthless piece of hack. When the master is resurrected I will become his chief lieutenant for my part in this. So quit acting like you are in charge.

Yaxley and four other men came forward "Barty do not forget you are not in his inner circle and we are." Yaxley then inspected the boy and turned back "His jaw has been broken. The master will not be pleased."

Moody smiled at him "It's not my fault he used his chin to cushion his jaw from my tripping hex."

Another man turned to look at Moody "You brought him down with a tripping hex?"

Moody chuckled before he shrugged his shoulders "He was running in the halls so I slowed him down a little." The four men laughed.

Yaxley waved his wand and then the sickly bruise on the boys face began to fade "There now he is already to be killed by the master."

A small baby like figure said from the ground "If you have finished it is now time for me to be whole again. Worm tail place the locket around me and then begin the ritual."

Worm tail walked over and placed the locket of Slytherin around his master's neck. He then turned and waved his wand over the grave of Tom Riddle

"The bone of thy father, you will revive your son."

Worm tail dropped the bone into the cauldron. He pulled a sharp knife from his robe and cut his hand off and placed it in the cauldron.

"Flesh of the servant willingly given."

Worm tail wiped the knife off and approached the boy. He slashed a large gash down the fake Harry's forearm which woke him up. Fake Harry groaned for a full minute until he woke up from the stunner.

Worm tail approached the cauldron with Harry's blood on the blade of the knife.

"Blood of your enemy, forcible taken."

The blood from the knife dripped into the cauldron. Worm tail bent down and lifted the baby looking Voldemort into the cauldron. Within seconds the cauldron began to bubble and roll after a minute a bright flash appeared and the cauldron broke in two. A tall man with no nose only two slits appeared after the smoke cleared.

The fake Harry finally woke up "Master, I am not Potter. I am Barty Crouch Jr."

Voldemort grabbed his wand and pointed it at Moody. Give me your flask and when was the last time you took the potion."

Moody looked at his watch "I should change back in about three or four minutes."

Voldemort smelled the flask "This is Poly juice potion." Voldemort turned to fake Harry "This deception will do you know good Potter. Today you will die."

Voldemort turned to Worm tail give me your hurt arm. Worm tail lifted his arm and Voldemort cast a spell to conjure a silver looking hand. His four followers had to take a knee from the magical drain they experienced. Voldemort wobbled and felt a huge drain from his magical core.

Voldemort turned back to see Mad Eye Moody turn into Bartimus Crouch Jr. "See Potter your ruse got you nowhere. Today marks the day of your death and my faithful have returned to me. It is a day of reckoning for all pureblood wizards."

"Master I have been poly juiced I am Bartimus Crouch Junior." Fake Harry said

Voldemort scoffed "Yes little Potter and I am the emperor of Britain, oh wait upon your death I soon will be." He said with a laugh.

From the left side of the four inner circle members Harry threw three stunners and Moody threw two more. "Hey Tommy I wouldn't be so sure of that as you have not beaten me yet."

Voldemort turned in shock to see another Harry Potter come up behind Voldemort's inner circle. Voldemort turned to look at Moody who tapped his wand and threw a blasting hex at Voldemort. It hit him and threw him back fifteen feet.

Voldemort got up quickly and then massed his power. He didn't seem to feel his magic like he used to. "Master you are draining me dry of all my magic." Barty Junior said with a loud gasp before he passed out. When Harry looked closer his eyes were wide open and he was no longer breathing.

Harry glanced at the four other members and flipped their masks from their faces. The four of them were dead as well. Harry looked up "Well that worked better than I hoped."

Voldemort looked at his wand "What have you done to my magic Potter?"

Harry chuckled "Well it's quite simple you have none because you are a squib. Because you are greedy and marked your followers all of them died because you drained their magical cores doing two spells."

Voldemort looked very scared "That is not possible."

Harry turned the inner circle members over and found a brooch that he sensed was a Horcrux. "Ah, here you are and just what I was looking for. He left it on Bella"s chest and pulled his sword and slashed down hard to split the brooch in two. A long scream was heard before a dark green mist came out and dissipated into the air."

Voldemort screamed "You were the one destroying my Horcruxes?"

Harry put his sword away and looked back at Voldemort "Yes, it was me and that was the last one. You are a mortal man now with no anchor to this realm. When you die you will never return here.

Harry looked into Voldemort's eyes and then raised his wand directly at his nemesis for fourteen years. "Sectrumsupra!" he stated as he slashed his wand arm downward. Voldemort's eyes widen as the spell approached. A loud gong was heard as the spell hit some kind of shield.

Harry turned to his left to find an eight foot man with a black hair like his own with a well trimmed mustache and beard standing in complete roman regalia, to include a gleaming gold breast plate, pearl white tunic underneath, a white cloth wrapped to cover his lower region, and leather sandals attached in the roman style with leather laces up to his calves.

The man sneered at Harry "Do you think mortal you can usurp the will of the gods?"

Harry looked at him stunned before a screaming woman got his attention. She was attempting to slash and hack him with a sword but a shield and barrier of some sort kept her from achieving her goal. Harry watched her and saw nothing but hatred flow from her eyes. She had the same look as Voldemort or any of his minions had on their rampage of terror.

Harry pulled Grodric's sword from its' sheath and then raised it high. With a quick down ward slash Harry broke the woman's sword in two before his swing followed through to cleave her head open. Harry looked at her as if it was somebody else doing this and not himself. He took his foot and pushed on the woman's chest while tugging his sword and it came with a sudden freedom that made the woman's body fly a few feet away.

Harry turned back to the huge man and looked at his sword and then into the man's eyes. The man with some fear and uncertainty stated "You have killed klotho… that is not possible, she is a goddess and no mere mortal can do this to a god."

Harry asked "Whose gods?"

Lelantos answered with a gulp "We are the Titans that the Greeks and myceians speak of."

Harry looked stunned to hear this and replied without thinking "Zeus, Chronos those gods?" he asked.

Lelantos looked at Klotho's body "Yes, the very same."

Harry then pointed at Voldemort "What kind of gods support and protect a man like this. He has no faith in anything but himself. If you are gods that help and protect him then I have no need of you."

As Harry said this seven other men and women dressed as Lelantos appeared around him. Two of the women appeared on either side of Lelantos. One gasped as she looked at Klotho "Lelantos what have you done? You have gotten a Moiri killed."

"Lekhasis, it was not me. It was this human."

One man dressed in battle garb and taller than Lelantos became enraged as he looked at Klotho and then to Harry "That was a very unwise move human. Killing a god is automatic death."

Harry then heard sounds of apparition coming from the barn and Mad Eye spoke "I called the cavalry Harry. I think we can determine this as the unexpected we were afraid of."

Harry looked down in thought "Do not let them attack, only defend. I don't know how I know but I know they are not protected like I am. They must only defend themselves and nothing more."

Harry turned back to the battle garbed giant before him "You are not a god that anybody could respect. I don't respect you if you can defend and support Voldemort."

Harry with swiftness that staggered even the gods moved faster than the gods could comprehend and struck the giant dead center of his abdomen. The god smiled as he felt the first contact and was waiting for the surprised human to realize how fruitless his actions were.

Ares had fought many wars and killed monsters that were beyond belief. He felt the punch continue through the metal of his armor and then his face turned white as he felt the impact go through him. He was suddenly lifted and flew at incredible velocity as he blacked out.

The gods and Goddesses looked on in sheer terror as Ares; one of their own hit the heavens and became a bright shining star. All knew that it would be many millenniums before he would be reborn.

Harry stood looking at them "You have chosen an unwise path and it appears that your powers have forsaken you. If I have to go through you to kill this madmen then so be it."

Harry drew his sword out and held it high "Who is first?"

Lelantos looked on and then in one fell swoop waved his hand and Voldemort fell over dead. "I have made a grave error. It is I that has done this. Do not spite my brethren for my actions. You have already killed two of them is this not enough vengeance to lighten your heart."

Harry looked at him "I do not enjoy the killing. I abhor it but I did what I must because I was never given a choice. My motive is not vengeance but survival."

Harry lowered his sword never knowing that the entire Order of the Phoenix and every Auror the ministry had was watching this all play out. The Aurors had watched Harry dispatch Ares, a god of war. "Harry, Harry!" he heard through the crowd and watched as three witches he was already missing came to stand with him.

Harry caught movement in the corner of his eye and a female goddess had started moving towards Hermione, Padma, and Daphne. She screamed over her shoulders "Distract him while I get his mates!"

Harry's eyes flashed in anger and he raised his sword and moved as swiftly as the goddess to intercept her. The anger power welled within him and as he screamed "Noooo!" lightening shot from his sword and struck the goddess across her torso and upper legs. She was flung against a head stone and looked at Harry with fear in her eyes. He jumped from thirty meters away and held his sword with one hand angled to attack the goddess as he landed. With swiftness and conviction Harry thrust the sword through the goddess's chest and with a surprised look she looked into Harry's as blood came from her mouth.

Harry took his sword and swiftly pointed at the three left standing. His magic struck them and they all were flung back many meters. Harry ran towards them and dispatched them with a haste that surprised even the gods.

Lelantos stood by helplessly as he watched another four of his brethren die. Harry was beyond fury, beyond madness as he jumped into the still open portal that Lelantos used to get away.

Hermione screamed at Padma and Daphne "Follow him." She jumped through without a second thought as Padma and Daphne did the same.

Harry landed in a massive amphitheater-arena and watched Lelantos continue to run. Lelantos looked over his shoulders and there was fear in his eyes. Harry did not notice that the seats began filling up as every Titan was summoned. To his right the grand council of the gods appeared with Methis sitting behind and to the right of Zeus himself. Behind Harry the Aurors, the order of the Phoenix, and his three mates stood in awe. Hermione scream "HARRY STOP!"

Harry immediately stopped and turned around to look at her. His vision came back into focus as all three ran to him and threw their arms around him. Hermione with tears "Please stop Harry we are safe and I think those gods that remain know not to threaten us again. There is no gain from killing more."

Harry dropped his weapon and threw his arms around them and began to cry. He cried for relief in finding them safe, he cried for those that he killed, and most of all he cried because he was happy. He wiped his eyes after five minutes and looked at them "I thought I wouldn't be able to save you and it scared me. I thought I was going to have to watch the three of you die."

Harry held his hands over his face in shame "I snapped Hermione, I lost it completely and I was going to come here and kill everyone. Nobody was going to take you away from me, ever."

Harry looked at the three of them and they had tears in their eyes "I cannot live without you. I need you to go on and any that threaten you will die." Hermione smiled at him and then leaned over and kissed him, Daphne followed suit, as Padma was last. They then all leaned their foreheads together to touch and feel the other as they calmed down.

From behind him a voice cleared their throat. Harry stood and turned to find Lelantos prostate before him. Lelantos did not look up "My Lord everything that happened today was my fault. My actions caused your suffering and if another death would satisfy your thirst, then I offer my life as payment in full."

Lelantos wept "I beg of you to spare my mates and everyone else here. Do not take this out on them."

Harry picked up his sword and looked into the crowd "You did not do this alone Lelantos and I know this. You had help and to allow those that aided in this to go free unscathed is wrong."

Lelantos spoke again "This is true but many of those had no idea that their aid would lead to human death or they would not have assisted. I am and was the catalyst that is the alpha and Omega of this. My life ends all plots and deceit."

Harry walked around him in thought "Why the sudden remorse for your actions?"

Lelantos looked him in the eyes "Because I fear you and I fear for my mates and my people. Most are good and true. They do not deserve your wrath and most of all my mates do not deserve to be punished for my stupidity."

Harry looked him in the eyes "You sacrifice yourselves for your mates which causes you to fear death less than losing them?"

Lelantos looked up and a tear fell from his eye "Yes!"

Harry looked at the theater and the many people that looked on "Self-sacrifice is a most precious god like trait. It is honorable. If I kill you what lesson would be learned? It would be taken to your grave and buried with you." Harry held out his arm to Lelantos "Your punishment is to help me assist in those that have lost someone today. We will make this right."

Lelantos stood and then looked uncertain "I am not certain I know how?"

Harry smiled "Then we will learn together." Lelantos smiled as Harry nodded to him.

Harry walked over to the middle of the high council and looked at each one of them. He looked at the woman behind Zeus and pointed his sword at her "You are the council's counselor correct?"

Methis nodded and Harry asked another question "You gave me the ability to discern the truth and bring it to light?" Methis nodded to him. Harry seemed to remember something and smiled at the memory "I once upon a time called you Metty did I not?"

Methis smiled a very warm smile "Once upon a time and not so many years ago you did indeed call me that."

Harry then looked at Zeus before asking "You feel familiar somehow but I can't remember. Harry then smirked "I once addressed you as Zu-Zu."

Zeus smirked as he answered "I hardly think that is a proper form of address for the leader of the gods."

Harry chuckled "Whatever you say Zu-Zu!" Harry looked around and then back at Lelantos "I am here because this council and the other Titans have lost their moral compass?" Methis nodded with a smile this time.

A booming voice to his left broke in "HOW DARE YOU PRESUME…."

Harry pointed his sword at the voice and flared his magic to send the God flying into a column. The god fell down and found it very hard to clear his head.

Harry said to him "I DARE YOU POMPASS ASS! A god you may be but I will not allow you to treat anybody or anything like a play toy. If you challenge me again I will send you into the great abyss where none ever comes back from."

The God screamed in rage and began to charge Harry. Harry quicker than the god, charged at him. When they met a great explosion was felt and then the god was held up by Harry's one arm as the dust cleared. Gasps were heard throughout the guest gallery and from the theater seats. Harry flicked his sword and a black portal appeared in the air above the theater. Harry flung him into the portal and the god's fading scream was heard until he passed through. Harry flicked his sword and the portal disappeared.

Harry returned to the seats and centered himself in the middle of them. He took his sword and thrust it into the brick floor. There was three foot of it still sticking out. Harry began "I don't know how I know this but no god or Titan can harm me but I can take any of them out."

Zeus stood and replied "This is so."

Harry looked at him for a moment "You want me to be everyone's moral compass?"

Zeus smiled "This is so Hadrian. You are the Titan of morality and good conscious. None can usurp you, not even myself."

Harry stepped back in surprise before stating "That is a lot of power to bestow on one person. Who says I will get it right?"

Zeus pointed at Hermione, Daphne, and Padma "They will ensure that you do. They are your moral compass as they have always been. It is why you defend them so reverently and why you feel so lost without them."

Harry smirked "You have this all figured out, don't you?" Zeus was smirking now. Harry smiled "What if I don't want to be a god?"

Zeus looked unsure and then asked softly "You wouldn't…would you?"

Harry was laughing. Daphne came up from behind him and smacked his head "Potter what are you thinking? How could you even considering saying no?"

Harry looked unsure and rubbed his head "What do I know about being a god?"

Daphne crossed her arms and gave him mad look "You know nothing about it but it is the three of us that will have to help you. Look at Hermione drooling at the thought of getting into the library of the gods. Do you want her to hurt you by depriving her of that?"

Harry looked worried "Well, no I didn't think of that."

Daphne threw her hands up "Potter you aren't supposed to think. We plot and plan and you go do!" Daphne crossed her arms and tapped her foot "Another thing did you even ask me? Do you know what you would make me give up?"

Harry looked really confused as Daphne smirked at him "Potter what is it that I have tattooed right here?" Harry turned red in embarrassment. Daphne continued on "That's right Potter it says Princess and by turning down this job it has to stay that way when it could say goddess!"

Daphne gestured at herself "Potter, what are you thinking this body should have goddess tattooed all over it. But do you show any appreciation for the fact I gave it completely to you?...Noooo!"

Harry was backing up and looking for an escape and then he saw Zeus and Methis smiling at him "I am sorry Daphne I should have asked before I said anything."

Harry looked at Zeus "Excuse me is that position still open?"

Zeus looked down at his feet so Harry could not see his smile "I don't know Hadrian you hurt my feelings."

Harry smiled "What, Gods have feelings? Really? I wouldn't know I have never met that many."

Zeus looked up but before he could say anything all heard "Harry James Potter! They are denying me access to the library!" Hermione said.

Harry looked worried "Oh, bloody hell!" Harry turned to Zeus "You don't play fair at all."

Harry turned and bound over the wall with a very scared look. Hermione stormed into the room "Where is that infernal man? How could he?"

Zeus stopped her "Hermione he accepted and you now have access to all the knowledge and wisdom of the gods."

Hermione looked unsure and then looked at him "He ran away thinking I was mad at him, didn't he?"

Zeus smiled at her "Well, I also thought about running too. You can be scary."

Hermione looked ashamed "I suppose I… " Daphne interrupted "We!" Hermione smiled at her "We should go make it up to him." Zeus pointed in the direction he went. Hermione and Daphne bounded after him.

Padma walked up "Excuse me but since my sisters didn't think to ask is there a place that we can rest our heads while we are here?"

Methis grinned "Well two rises that way is a wonderful Garden oasis that is empty and you are welcome to it. As for where you rest your head that is completely up to you as it will be whatever you create."

Padma smiled "Does sound travel very far? Because we have a lot to make up for and sex seems to calm Harry down the best and we wouldn't want to disturb anyone.

Zeus laughed "Why in the heavens it seems to travel forever."


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25**

Harry was lounging in a pool of water and relaxing as he heard a noise to his left. He opened his eyes to see not one but three visions of loveliness standing there. Hermione was the first one to speak "Harry, I have come to apologize." Hermione gave him a very seductive smile "I want to make it up to you."

Harry looked down "When I heard you scream I paniced and ran."

Hermione sat behind him and placed her legs around him "I now have access to the knowledge of the gods and you gave me that. I can't thank you enough for that."

Daphne sat behind Hermione "Actually he gave all three of us access to that knowledge. We can thank him for all of that."

Harry smiled as Daphne spoke "Harry I was never really mad at you but I am very proud of you and I want to make it up to you as well."

Padma then jumped in the water and stood with her hands on her hips "I found out that my magical chants have a delayed reaction to them."

Harry smiled and looked confused "Really, what do you mean?"

Padma smirked and winked at Hermione and Daphne "Well all those nights that you had me pinned to the bed and it was really, really intense, I kept repeating "oh my god, oh my god." Padma chuckled "Well here you are before me a god! So they finally kicked in."

Daphne and Hermione began to laugh before Harry started laughing as well "Only you Padma." Padma then curled into his arms and straddled his lap.

She gave a contented sighed "I am so glad we are here. I am so glad that you and Hermione accepted me." She gave him a kiss and then rubbed his cheek "Mr. Potter you have about five minutes to make me scream your name because after that I am sure that Hermione and Daphne will want their turn."

**2 Months later –**

Hera came running into the room with Zues in council with other Titans. "Zues you are not going to believe this but Hestia just told me that Hermione, Daphne, and Padma are all pregnant… all three of them!"

Zues stood up and looked shocked "That is not possible. No one here can do that."

Hera put her hands on her hips "Well, Potter did the impossible then didn't he?"

Zues looked over at her and then smiled "I guess I should not be surprised by this." He shook his head "I should have known that boy would do something like this."

Hera yelled at him "What are you going to do about it?"

Zues looked at her "Do? I will do nothing but treat them like my own grandchildren." He finished with a smile.

**THE END**


End file.
